Leyendo- el Sol de Diez Colas
by grankhan
Summary: Los personajes de DxD son transportados a un extraño cuarto donde encuentran un libro titulado el sol de diez colas...
1. Chapter 1

Que lo disfruten..

"...Qu" fue todo lo que Michael el líder actual del cielo alcanzó a decir, Michael estaba mirando a su alrededor bastante sorprendido, ahora mismo el estaba dentro del lo que parecía ser una enorme habitación que era bastante plana y sencilla incluso le faltaba el techo, se podía ver un enorme y hermoso cielo estrellado ademas de la estrellas se podían ver otras maravillas del universo. Pero lo más sorprendente eran todas las personas que estaban junto con Michael en ese momento, Gabriel y otros Seraph, estaba el grupo Gremory y Sitri junto con su dignidad, estaban los Maou actuales junto con varios otras Devils, estaban algunos ángeles caídos que Michael reconocía, había también varios grupos de Khaos Brigade como la faccion de los héroes, incluso estaba Ophis, en fin había bastante gente ahora mismo con el.

"Oniisama!" Gabriel grito corriendo hacia el.

"Gabriel, que estaba sucediendo?" Preguntó el Seraph preocupado.

"No lo sabemos Michael-sama, parece ser que todos fuimos teletrasportados aquí..." Sona le contesto seriamente al Seraph.

"Así es... Solo me pregunto quien podría ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para transportarnos aquí? Y mantenernos aquí" Azazel dijo, aunque estaba calmado, Azazel estaba bastante preocupado en sus labios se formo una sonrisa nerviosa.

Inmediatamente todos los ojos se posaron sobre Ophis, al ser la cosa mas fuerte que había en la habitación todos asumieron que esto era obra suya.

"Yo no lo hice" se fue la respuesta sin vida de la Lolo gótica, ahora mismo Ophis se encontraba acariciando la cabeza de su hermana o mejor dicho otro yo llamado Lilith "munya~ munya~" Lilith soltó acercándose mas a su hermana.

Ahora si todos se pusieron más tensos, si Ophis no había sido entonces quien lo había hecho.

¶Derrepente y sin ningún aviso un libro se materializó frente a Sirzechs, los rápidos reflejos de uno de los Devils más poderosos que ha existido lo atrapo sin ningún problema. Todos los demás lo miraban expectantes y todos los ojos seguían los movimientos de ese libro. "El Sol de Diez Colas...?" Sirchzer leyó el título del libro en su manos en voz alta.

"Oniisama que.." Rias pregunto sin saber que pensar, así lado Issei también tenía una ceja levantada.

Sirchzer abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.

¶El inframundo, normalmente todos pensaríamos en un lugar donde las almas van para sufrir una eternidad de arrepentimiento y sufrimiento. Pero ese no era el caso, derecho el inframundo es muy parecido a la tierra, llueve, nieva, caen relámpagos y muchos otros fenómenos que son idénticos a la tierra. La única diferencia era que el cielo era morado y había rocas flotando por alguna razón.

"Que es todo esto?" Preguntó Grayfia. Los demás tampoco sabían que pensar de lo que Sirchzer acababa de leer.

¶El inframundo como la tierra era habitado por un montón de criaturas, entre todos los mas notables eran los devils (diablillos?) seres parecidos a los humanos, la única diferencia eran que tenían alas como de murciélago, eran un poco mas fuertes y tenían otros rasgos animales como ver en la oscuridad etc etc, además de que el uso de la magia era muchísimo más extendido en el inframundo que en el tierra,

"Adonde quieren llegar con Esto?" Preguntó Azazel, el estaba seguro de que todos en la sala ya sabían esa información.

¶Los peores enemigos de los devils eran los Ángeles, seres de luz que blandían magia sagrada, la magia sagrada es increíblemente venenosa para los devils.

¶Los Ángeles tienes una debilidad fatal y esa era que pueden caer, cuando un ángel cae de la gracia este se convierte en un ángel caído. Un ángel caído sigue lo que lo hizo caer con una monstruosa obsesión, las razones por las que un ángel cae son muchas, disfrutan de los placeres de la carne, les gusta asesinar y torturar o simplemente por que quieren acumular más conocimiento, entre otras cosas.

¶De esta manera tenemos tres facciones listas para la guerra y que además se odian la una a la otra con rabia.

¶Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que una gran guerra estallara entre las tres facciones, y así por así la gran guerra estallo, nadie sabe que faccion fue la primera en empezar, no como si importara de todos modos.

¶Los Ángeles eran legiones tras legiones, los Ángeles caídos oscurecían los cielos con sus números y los devils eran incontables.

¶Los Ángeles tenían a dios y a cuatro seraphs (Serafínes) como sus aces además de blandir magia sagrada y su fuego purificador, los Ángeles caídos con Azazel al frente y otros generales de doce alas, además de usar magia sagrada experimentan con nuevas tecnologías y finalmente los devils los cuatro señores originales blandían poderos y versátiles hechizos para acabar con sus enemigos.

¶La gran guerra duro mucho tiempo, ninguna facción podía asestar el golpe final a la otra, aunque lo sagrado era veneno para los devils ellos lo recompensaban usando muchas otras formas de magia, como el poder de la destrucción o usar los otros cuatro elementos e incluso combinarlos para crear algo completamente nuevo.

"Hmmm, es alguna clase de libro de historia o algo así?" Esta vez fue Ajuka quien preguntó un poco molesto, quien sea quien los haya traído aquí parecía que quería insultar su inteligencia o algo así.

¶Así como empezó, la gran guerra termino. Dios estaba muerto, los cuatro maou originales también y Azazel tenía el corazón roto por ver a tantos de sus amigos muertos en el campo de batalla.

A la mención de que dios había muerto Xenovia, Asia e Irina a si como los ángeles presentes se llenaron de tristeza. Azazel y los demás que participaron en esa guerra tenían una mirada lejana.

Sirchzer noto esto y rápidamente se apresuró a seguir leyendo.

¶Ambas facciones estaban agotadas de luchar, si la lucha seguía era inevitable la extinción. Así que se formo una tregua entre las facciones bíblicas.

¶Pero los devils sólo habían saltando del sartén a las brasas de la peor forma, una guerra civil comenzó a librarse en el inframundo.

"Hmmph" la chica mágica Serafall hizo un puchero molesta, esos viejos demonios si que eran obstinados.

"..." Grayfia permaneció callada.

¶Las familias Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Asmodeus querían Seguir con la guerra a pesar de de tan mal estado de la raza devil, además de que esta faccion conservativa creía que solo los 74 pilares eran dignos de gobernar el inframundo y todos los demás devils solo debían obedecer.

¶Lamentablemente de los 74 pilares solamente quedaban 34, las cosas ya no podían seguir iguales, si los devils que se oponían a la faccion conservadora eran derrotados entonces toda la raza devil se extinguiría, Simplemente no se podía perder.

¶Cuatro héroes se alzaron durante la guerra civil, Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri, Falbium Galysia-laslobas y Sirzechs Gremory, cada uno de ellos muy poderosos y con habilidades únicas, Ajuka era un genio en Todo lo que hacia, Serafall podía congelar el inframundo entero, Falbium sabia exactamente lo que ibas a hacer y tenía varios planes para contrarrestarte cada uno mejor que el otro, Sirzechs era el usuario más poderoso de la destrucción que el inframundo allá visto jamás.

¶Pero el verdadero héroe era un joven devil de cabellos dorados, ojos azules y extrañas marcas en forma de bigote en ambas mejillas, Naruto.

"...N-Naruto?" Preguntó Serafall, Falbium también levanto su cabeza un poco interesado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Oniisama quien es Naruto?" Preguntó Rias, los demás también querían saber quien era este Naruto y por que nunca escucharon de el.

Me inspire a escribir este fic

Sirchzer no contesto nada, pero arrugo su rostro y continuo leyendo.

¶Naruto no tenía ningún apellido de alguno de los 74 pilares, el era un simple huérfano devil que había crecido en un orfanato, en las calles de mala muerte de lilith capital de los devil, sin nada mas que pura determinación Naruto se levanto para convertirse en la cabeza de lanza de la guerra civil.

Inmediatamente todos dieron un paso hacia tras alejándose de Sirchzer.

Sirchzer comenzó a liberar su aura, cerro el libro en un largo Thump* y volteo a ver a su padres que estaban a un lado de los padres de Serafall. "Que significa esto! No me digan de que ustedes usaron a un Devil huérfano como alguna clase de chivo expiatorio y luego lo asesinaron para que no hablara!"

No importaba que tan descabellado sonara lo que acaba de decir Sirchzer incluso Falbium se puso a pensar un momento. 'Tal vez..'

"Mm, durante las guerras todos hacemos cosas desesperadas para ganar.. Así que tal vez," Azazel comentó.

Los que habían estado en alguna guerra asintieron a las palabras de Azazel, las guerras son cosas terroríficas.

"S-Sirchzer! Nosotros no hicimos algo como eso!" Grito venelana madre de Sirchzer y Rias.

Grayfia la única que no se había alejado de Sirchzer le arrebató el libro, lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

¶Mucha gente lo llamaba genio por sus inortodoxas tácticas en combate, además de usuario de magia que el mismo había creado, las magias más famosas era el rasegan una bola de pura energía que taladraba lo que sea, se dice que el rasengan de Naruto tenía incontables formas cada una más letal que la otra. Otra magia era lo que el mismo llamaba clones de sombra, esta extraña magia le permitía crear copias sólidas de si mismo, además que estos clones podían pensar y tomar acciones por si mismos, ambas eran terroríficas, pero lo que de verdad hizo a Naruto ser temido y apreciado en todo el inframundo fue su extraña e indescifrable magia de sellos, Naruto mismo la llamaba Fuin (sello), aunque magia de sellado no era rara pero si muy difícil de aprender y era llamada runas, Fuin era otra cosa completamente separada del resto era una magia única de Naruto con posibilidades infinitas.

"Increíble..." Ajuka y Azazel dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Naruto debe de ser alguna clase de súper genio!" Comentó Rias, solo de escuchar las cosas que invento hacían que Rias se emocionara "esta decidido Naruto será parte de mi Nobleza!"

"Rias es mejor que Naruto se una a mi nobleza" Sona dio un paso adelante "es obvio que Naruto estaría más confortable hablando con alguien serio y listo" Sona no podía evitar imaginarse a un hombre serio e inteligente con anteojos como ella, estaba segura de que los dos se llevarían muy bien.

Rias arrugo su frente.

"No sabia que el inframundo escondía a alguien así" Vali comentó, 'sería increíble pelear contra alguien así de fuerte'

"No lo hacemos" respondió Falbium "Grayfia continua leyendo hasta que diga que pares" Falbium ya tenía una idea de que es lo que estaba pasando.

Grayfia asintió y continuo.

¶Esto hizo que el rubio se ganara muchos apodos, el héroe de mil batallas, el perdedor que siempre gana o el genio mas idiota.

¶Pero el poder más terrorífico de Naruto no eran sus magias únicas o su genio en combate, no, Naruto era como el Sol, si así es Naruto era el sol, la gente lo seguía no por miedo o por respeto, no, simplemente había algo en el que te quería hacer estar junto a el, reírte junto a el, pelear junto a el e incluso seguirlo hasta la muerte.

¶Esto hizo que se conociera como el sol del inframundo.

"Ya" Falbium hablo "es obvio que este Naruto es parte de otra dimensión o algo así"

Esto hizo que todos abrieran sus ojos en shock

"Miren!" Issei grito apuntando hacia el cielo.

Las estrellas se comenzaron a juntar hasta que formaron un *correcto Falbium!*

Todos parpadearon varias veces al ver las estrellas.

"Ya veo... Pero quien es Naruto. La información es bastante vaga" dijo Falbium.

Las estrellas se comenzaron a revolver otra vez, al mismo tiempo en medio de todos apareció una imagen que todos asumieron que era Naruto, un tipo alto de de pelo rubio y marcas en las mejillas.

"Parece un Phoenix!" Grito Ravel.

"Jijiji~ que color tan interesante le gusta" dijo Serafall con una risita.

Los demás concordaron el sombrero playero naranja y su conjunto en general era chistoso incluso sus sandalias.

*Naruto o también conocido en su antigua vida como Naruto Uzumaki es un humano que nació hace mucho mucho tiempo cuando solo la humanidad habitaba en la tierra Naruto fue un héroe que selló a una diosa primordial extraterrestre llamada Kaguya, Kaguya es la madre de todo el chakra, ella puede luchar a la par contra Ophis y Great Red. Kaguya intento esclavizar a la humanidad y convertirlos en humanoides blancos, así que Naruto la golpeo en la cara y luego la sello (por supuesto hubo una pelea mas compleja donde hubo dimensiones destruidas y demás) Kaguya siendo una mala perdedora consiguió asesinar a Naruto antes de ser sellada. Naruto y Kaguya son muy reales en su dimensión o en la otra, si no hubiera sido por Naruto ninguno de ustedes estaría vivos ahora mismo*

Todos estaban en shock al leer las estrellas y también con una gota de sudor en su cabeza por leer la parte que esta en paréntesis.

"Increíble.." Dijo Elmenhilde al mismo tiempo preguntándose a que sabría la sangre del que parecía ser el héroe mas legendario de todos.

"Ya veo así que Naruto es el descendiente de Naruto Uzumaki eh" comentó Cao Cao "sin duda alguien que deberá unirse a nuestra faccion"

"Así es es obvio que Naruto es el descendiente de un héroe es solo obvio que se una a nuestra faccion" dijo Sigfriemd.

Los demás arrugaron los rostros al escuchar a los héroes.

"Naruto será parte de mi nobleza!" Rias grito.

"Naruto-sama debe vivir en el cielo junto a nosotros! solo el cielo es una recompensa adecuada para Naruto-sama por derrotar a esa horrible Kaguya!" Grito Gabriel con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos "no es así Metaron-Oniisama" Gabriel se sentía muy triste por Naruto ya que Kaguya lo consiguió asesinar.

"Así es Gabriel, solo los cielos pueden darle la paz que Naruto necesita después de luchar contra Kaguya" Metatron comentó seriamente.

Ajuka frunció el ceño "creo que Naruto viviría mejor en el inframundo, es obvio que nosotros no encargaríamos de que el este confortable todo el tiempo" Ajuka no iba a perder la oportunidad de hablar con un genio como Naruto.

"Grigori seria la mejor opción" comentó la belleza que era Penemue (me da pereza describir a Penemue así que digamos que es Scathach de Fate) sus ojos rojos brillaban "Naruto-sama necesita disfrutar de los placeres de la vida" Penemue lambió sus labios seductoramente "yo misma me encargare de que el este bien atendido, incluso usare un traje de Maid y no me separare de su lado lista para hacer lo que me ordene" ángeles caídos son bastante atraídos hacia el poder.

"Nee-sama! Nee-sama! Naruto-sama estará con nosotras verdad!" Dijo Lilith.

"Claro que si Lilith" Ophis ya tenía planeado hacer que se uniera a ella para que los dos expulsaran a Great red de su hogar, luego ella Naruto y Lilith deambularían por su hogar junto con los hijos que tendrían y serian felices tal vez regresando al mundo humano debes en cuando... Ophis parpadeo varias veces 'de verdad acabo de pensar en eso?'

"Naruto estaría más cómodo a mi lado como mi bolsa personal de sangre" dijo Elmenhilde.

Sona hizo algo increíble y le gruño a Elmenhilde "como si alguien como Naruto-sama eligiera ser una bolsa de sangre"

Elmenhilde alzo una ceja divertida parece que esta niña no sabe a quien le estaba hablando.

"Grayfia-chan sigue leyendo" Serafall apresuró a Grayfia, ella no quería comenzar una pelea con Elmenhilde, además ya quería saber que pasaba después en la historia.

Grayfia continuo.

¶Serafall caminaba felizmente tarareando una canción en los pasillos del hospital privado del clan Sitri.

"Serafall eres tu!" Dijo Issei divertidamente.

"Gracias por señalar lo obvio Issei-san" dijo Grayfia irritada por ser interrumpida.

Issei se avergonzó y Serafall río divertida.

¶Serasfall era literalmente una belleza, aunque pequeña en estatura ella tenía un par enormes de pechos que rebotaban cada vez que daba un salto, lo que pasaba con frecuencia, además tenía la piel que parecía estar echa de la leche mas fina y esta era solo la forma que normalmente tomaba, se dice que la verdadera forma de Serafall es una belleza fuera de este mundo.

Serafall tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y se llevó ambas manos a su cadera, 'hmmph y no han visto mi verdadera forma!'

¶Serafall llevaba puesto un traje de chica mágica, con su pelo arreglado en dos coletas, muchos se preguntaran por que tan extraño traje, eso era por que Serafall acababa de salir de su nuevo show, llamando la chica mágica sera-tan, el programa ya era un éxito en todo el inframundo.

¶A los lados de Serafall había dos figuras una femenina y otra masculina.

¶Lady y Lord Sitri se encontraban caminando junto con su hija. Lady Sitri tenía una belleza de una mujer seria, además de que llevaba un par de anteojos que la hacían lucir aun mas seria, con cabello corto y color negro y un par de ojos color violeta Lady Sitri daba un aire de nobleza y seriedad, Lord Sitri era un hombre extremadamente flacucho y alto su piel era pálida y sus rasgos eran afilados, el era el genio médico de su clan, gracias a el, la familia Sitri tenía el mejor hospital en Todo el inframundo.

"Querido somos nosotros" dijo Lady Sitri. "Así es amor" dijo Lord Sitri.

¶"Serafall contrólate por favor, ahora eres una maou que lleva consigo el apellido Leviathan, por favor actúa como tal" Lady Sitri regaño a su hija, ella a veces no podía creer que Serafall actuaba tan despreocupadamente cuando Todo el pilar Sitri era conocido por que sus miembros eran serios y muy inteligentes.

¶Serasfall volteo a ver a su madre, al mismo tiempo que le sacaba la lengua usaba su dedo índice para bajar su la piel debajo de su ojo. "No quiero~"

Lady Sitri suspiro parece que en cualquier dimensión Serafall era la misma.

¶Lady Sitri soltó un suspiro en frustración, no importa lo que intentará no podía corregir la actitud de Serafall.

¶Lord Sitri soltó una risa "jajaja, cálmate cariño es solo normal que Serafall este mas feliz que de costumbre, digo al final el ya despertó"

¶Al decir el, ambas Sitri sabían lo que el patriarca del clan se refería, Serafall aplaudió con ambas manos rápidamente mientras que soltaba un gritito muy lindo.

¶Lady Sitri tenía una muy leve sonrisa al ver a Serasfall.

¶"Papa, mama, esta vez" ambos Sitri se sorprendieron al escuchar el tono semi serio de Serafall, Serafall era conocida por siempre estar jugando, no importaba la situación, algo tenía que ser extremadamente serio como para que Serafall hable con algo de seriedad. "E-esta vez lo v-voy a h-hacer, voy a confesarle como me siento a Naru-tan!"

Grayfia leyó lenta y con incredulidad la ultima parte.

"Ara~ Ara~" dijo Serafall alegremente "Naru-tan debe de ser increíble"

Los padres de Serafall estaban en shock absoluto. A Serafall no le interesaban los hombre o mujeres, todos en el inframundo pensaban que Serafall era asexual. Ambos padres compartieron una mirada de felicidad, ellos habían perdido toda esperanza de tener nietos en sus brazos, solo se decepcionaron mas cuando Sona parecía estar tomado el mismo camino que su hermana.

Sona también estaba asombrada, su hermana nunca mostró interés por ningún hombre o mujer.

¶Ambos Sitri abrieron sus ojos como si fueran platos, no era ningún secreto que Serafall solo tenía ojos para Naruto, bueno excepto para Naruto que era demasiado denso como para verlo.

¶Serafall había rechazado incontables hombres que le habían propuesto matrimonio e incluso había rechazado cosas simples como citas, Serafall no dejaba que ni siquiera la sacaran a bailar, a menos por supuesto que ese hombre fuera Naruto.

¶Serafall y Naruto tenían una amistad muy especial, ambos se conocían desde que eran niños, Serafall podía decir con toda seguridad que Naruto había sido su primer verdadero amigo, esos sentimientos se fueron trasformando poco a poco hasta que Serafall cayó en completo amor por Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" Lord Sitri tenía lagrimas en sus ojos "por favor apresúrate y danos a nuestros nietos!"

"Papa!" Serafall grito visiblemente avergonzada.

¶Normalmente ambos padres se opondrían a Serafall, Naruto era un devil que no tenía un apellido además de que nadie sabia su origen, el era un huérfano que debería haber muerto como muchos otros devils de clase baja en algún campo de batalla. Pero Naruto no era un devil normal, les había probado a todos cuanto podía valer un devil sin algún apellido de los 74 pilares, las 34 familias habían invitado a Naruto a unirse a su familia de alguna forma u otra, le habían propuesto matrimonios, habían propuesto adoptarlo etc etc. El pillar Vapula clamaba que Naruto era un Vapula dado sus rasgos ferales que el rubio tenía.

"Hmph que idiotes! Es obvio que Naruto-sama parece mas un Phoenix!" Ravel comentó.

¶"Ya veo! Estoy seguro de que Naruto-kun aceptara tu sentimientos!" Lord Sitri puso su mano en el hombro de su hija asiéndole saber de que la apoyaba totalmente.

¶Lady Sitri estaba totalmente perdida en su imaginación en este punto, ahora mismo ella imaginaba a sus nietos, una pequeña niña de pelos negro ojos azules y un niño de pelo rubio de ojos violeta ambos con tres marcas en sus mejillas como su padre al que lo caracterizaban como lindo, leyéndoles antes de ir a dormir, jugar con ellos y complacer todos sus caprichos. "Eso es bueno Serafall, ahora que acabo la guerra, quiero que tu y Naruto dediquen Todo su tiempo en darme a mis nietos" Lady Sitri apretó su puño mientras que fuego salía por sus ojos.

¶"Mamá!" Serafall exclamó, Lord Sitri solo se dedicó a mover su cabeza de arriba a bajo de manera solemne, el patriarca Sitri también quería a sus nietos cuanto antes, el estaba seguro de que tendrían el genio de Serafall y serían impredecibles como Naruto.

"Serafall cuando Naruto esté con nosotros quiero que se dediquen exclusivamente a darme a mis nietos... Es mas... Hoshi-san (señor estrellas) cuando Naruto estará con nosotros.

*pórtense bien y tal vez esté con ustedes* la estrellas comentaron.

"Mama!" Serafall volvió a gritar avergonzada.

¶La guerra por fin había terminado, la vieja faccion había sido expulsada del inframundo, la última batalla había sido particularmente viciosa, por supuesto Naruto siendo el idiota impulsivo que era había terminado en el hospital dejándolo en un coma por tres días seguidos.

¶Las enfermeras/sirvientas del clan Sitri por fin habían informado que el rubio había despertado.

¶La familia Sitri fue la primera en ir al lugar, Sirzechs ya venia en camino, junto con Ajuka, Falbium y muchos otros, muchos de ellos venían a felicitar a Naruto y también para tal vez persuadirlo de como sus hijas/hermanas podrían ser un buen partido para el, además de todos los beneficios de pertenecer a su pilar.

¶La familia Sitri por fin llego a la habitación donde se encontraba el rubio.

¶Serafall tomo una bocanada de aire y procedió a abrir la puerta.

"Wow... Para que alguien ponga nerviosa a Serafall..." Comentó Sirchzer.

¶"Naru-tan~! Tu sera-tan vino a ver-" Serafall cerro la boca al no ver a su rubio por ningún lado.

¶Los otros dos Sitri entraron a la habitación solo para no encontrar nada.

¶Lo único que había era una cama con cobijas separadas como si alguien se hubiera levantado, una ventana abierta por donde entraba una ligera corriente de aire moviendo suavemente las cortinas.

¶Serafall frunció el ceño irritada, por fin le iba a declarar sus intenciones a Naruto, después se casarían tendrían hijos esos hijos tendrían hijos y ellos dos vivirían felizmente hasta la muerte y mas lejos, todo era perfecto.

Serafall frunció el sello también, donde se podría haber metido Naruto cuando ella estaba apunto de declárale sus sentimientos.

¶"Papa nos equivocamos de habitación?"

¶Lord Sitri levanto ambas cejas. "Nope, esta es la habitación de Naruto" Lord Sitri no podía equivocarse, el mismo lo puso aquí, además de que el personalmente lo atendió.

¶"Tal ve-" Lady Sitri no pudo terminar de hablar por que varias figuras entraron en la habitación.

¶Entre todas se encontraban Sirzechs, Ajuka y Falbium.

¶"Mhmm? Donde esta Naruto ya lo dieron de alta?" Sirzechs pregunto con un una ceja ligeramente levantada, ansioso por poder hablar y soltar bromas con su mejor amigo.

¶"N-no acabamos de llegar a la habitación, p-pero la encontramos vacía" ahora Serafall sentía un poco de miedo donde se podría a ver metido.

¶"Ma, ma, estoy seguro de que se levanto y ahora mismo está buscando donde comer Ramen" Falbium hablo dirigiéndose a la cama donde deposito Todo su ser para intentar dormir.

¶Todos soltaron una risita incluso Serafall, Naruto tenía una obsesión con esa comida. Cuando eran pequeños Serafall solía prepararle esa cosa casi todos los días.

¶"Oi, Fal-tan esa es la cama de Naruto levántate!" Serafall uso el pequeño báculo con una estrella para golpear a Falbium muchas veces en la cabeza, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano por que al parecer Falbium ya se había quedado dormido.

¶Todos volvieron a reír al ver la cómica imagen.

¶"Ajuka puedes localizarlo con las devil pieces? Los viejos están esperando, preferiría lidiar con esto lo más rápido posible." Sirzechs había estado lidiando con el parlamento toda la mañana, todos ellos querían ver a Naruto, había incluso platicas de que el se convertiría en el quinto maou.

"Haaa... También tienen problemas con esa gente en esa dimensión.. Esos viejos son un dolor de culo! De culo te digo!" Sirchzer comentó irritado.

Grayfia le dio un golpe en la nuca por interrumpirla.

¶Hace unos días Ajuka invento las devil pieces una tecnología que le permitiría a los devil re encarnar humanos en devils, justo lo que ahora mismo necesitaban, números.

¶"Si" Ajuka materializó una pequeña computadora, que luego procedió a abrir. Ajuka le había dado a sus amigos las primeras devil pieces. Ahora mismo ellos eran reyes solo hacia falta que reunieran personas para su dignidad. Ajuka podía localizar a todos los que tuvieran una devil piece de rey usando esta computadora.

¶Ajuka comenzó a teclear furiosamente el teclado, solo para luego fruncir el ceño.

¶"Que raro el no aparece por ningún lado."

¶"Como es eso posible que no dijiste que podías localizar a cualquiera que tuviera la pieza del rey?" Sirzechs pregunto.

¶"Y es cierto, la única manera es que uno esté fuera del inframundo y dos es que este muerto"

¶Nadie tuvo tiempo de dar su opinión cuando de repente Falbium que parecía haber escuchado se paro de pronto. "Tsk, esto no esta bien lo mas probable es que estemos lidiando con un secuestro o" Falbium trago saliva "asesinato."

"Imposible" Ophis comentó "no hay manera de que seres como ustedes consigan asesinar a alguien como el"

Los demás estaban de acuerdo con Ophis.

¶En ese momento el cuarto entro en caos organizado.

¶Sirzechs inmediatamente comenzó a dar órdenes de cerrar lilith de inmediato, Ajuka comenzó a teclear todavía más furiosamente intentando encontrar a su amigo, Falbium comenzó a trabajar su mente con miles de escenarios para poder encontrar a su amigo. Serafall, Serafall había dejado la habitación en su verdadera forma, ella iba a encontrar a su hombre y a las personas que siquiera se atrevieran a tocarle un pelo los iba a hacer sufrir lo peor antes de que la dulce muerte los reclamara.

¶Lamentablemente para Serafall, Naruto se había ido.

¶El sol se había escondido del inframundo..

"Lamentablemente para mi Naru-tan se había ido?..." Serafall comentó un poco aturdida "Grayfia... Que es lo que dice después"

"E-el capítulo uno se termino..." Grayfia contesto.

"Pues lee el siguiente! No puede ser que el amor de mi vida se haya ido así por que así!" Los ojos de Serafall brillaban llenos de furia. No era como si Serafall no le gustaran los hombre o mujeres, simplemente nadie había llamado su atención hasta ahora.

"S-si!" Grayfia se dispuso a leer el siguiente capítulo pero fue interrumpida otra vez.

"Miren!" Issei grito nuevamente señalando hacia arriba.

Las estrellas se formaron diciendo algo *aqui esta! que van hacer cuando lo vean! Si no hacen algo rápido entonces morirá!* todos tenían un mal presentimiento después de leer, las estrellas comenzaron a girar y girar hasta que un vórtice se formo y luego más rápido de lo que pudieron registrar un pilar de luz cayo hacia ellos. Todos tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos por la luz causante. Después de varios segundo todos abrieron sus ojos.

Frente a ellos había un rubio brillando en color dorado y negro, su poder se sentía ilimitado como la eterna oscuridad del universo mismo, todos estaban demasiado en shock como para decir algo, todos sabían de quien se trataba.

"Na-naru-tan" preguntó Serafall incrédula mientras que su corazón comenzaba a latir con todas sus fuerzas.

La única respuesta que obtuvo Serafall fue un gruñido de dolor. Naruto se dio la vuelta y todos vieron que el rubio estaba agarrando un pedazo de hueso que estaba enterrado en su estómago. Entonces Naruto cayó al suelo, mientras que al mismo tiempo parecía que su poderes comenzaron a desvanecerse.

"Naru-tan!/naruto-sama!/Naruto!" varias voces gritaron y corrieron hacia el tratando de ayudarlo. Pero se detuvieron cuando Ophis y Lilith aparecieron frente a Naruto demasiado rápido.

"Esperen!" Grito Lilith "si tocan esa cosa no quedaran ni sus átomos!"

Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock.

Naruto comenzó a gritar de dolor y su brazo izquierdo comenzó a trasformarse en ceniza. Ophis rápidamente uso magia para levantar el hueso que estaba clavado en estomago, luego comenzó a usar magia para envolverlo en oscuridad hasta que el hueso desapareció.

Naruto siguió gritando de dolor. Por un segundo sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de Serafall. Serafall sentía lagrimas calientes correr por sus mejillas "no Naruto por favor!" Serafall no quería perder a lo que parecía el amor de su vida.

Naruto pareció hacer caso omiso por que cerró sus ojos en ese momento.


	2. Chapter 2

Que lo disfruten...

"Ya esta, esta estable" Lord Sitri dijo mientras se levantaba, había estado examinando y haciendo lo posible por aliviar al rubio frente a el 'no hay manera de que deje morir a mi ahijado y se lleve a mis nietos con el!' "Me sorprende..." Lord Sitri hablo con voz seria mientras veía a los ojos a el grupo frente a el "Parece que Naruto-kun ha estado peleando durante varios días, no ha bebido o comido durante todo ese tiempo"

"La pelea contra Kaguya debió haber durado varios días" Azazel hablo mirando a el joven dormido "los dos deben haber estado peleando con todo por varios días sin parar. Si no hubiera sido por Asia-chan no creo que Naruto estuviera vivo"

Asia agacho la cabeza avergonzada al escuchar a Azazel, cuando Naruto cayó inmediatamente Asia corrió a ayudarlo con su Sacred Gear.

"Twilight Heal ayudo si.." Ophis habló también mirando a Naruto "pero el gobierna sobre la vitalidad de las cosas"

"Vitalidad de las cosas?" Preguntó Ajuka.

"Una manera de decirlo.. Otra seria que el es el mejor médico que existe.. No eso seria insultarlo comparado con lo que el puede hacer, el puede hacer que crezca vida de la nada, puede hacer crecer partes de cualquier cuerpo perdidas, tal vez incluso pueda traer a la vida a alguien. Derecho la única manera que sobrevivió a ese hueso que estaba en su estómago es por que sus poderes sanaban el daño constantemente"

"Ya veo" dijo Ajuka pensativo, esa era una habilidad increíble, si tan solo pudiera preguntarle mas a Naruto mismo.

"Ese hueso.. Donde lo enviaste? Crees que te sea posible dármelo para estudiarlo?" Azazel pregunto, si existe un ataque que puede desintegrarte con solo tocarlo en tronces Azazel quería estudiar, solo con fines científicos claro.

Ophis lo volteo a ver casi juzgándolo. Azazel levanto las manos como si se estuviera rindiendo.

"Oniisama! Necesitare una pieza mutada para re encarnar a alguien así de increíble como Naruto" dijo Rias con seriedad en su rostro.

"N-no creo que una pieza mutada pueda re encarnarlo" Sircherz hablo con inseguridad en su voz el no estaba acostumbrado a negarle algo a su querida hermana.

"Fufufu, si puede regenera cualquier herida entonces podré jugar mucho tiempo con él hasta que yo ya no pueda mas" Akeno tenía una sonrisa sadica en su rostro pensando como ocuparía todo ese poder que el rubio tenía.

"Jajaja! Ridícula Devil pelirroja, no hay manera de que ese ridiculo sistema inventado por ustedes pueda trasformarlo a el en un Devil. El es claramente humano... Bueno pronto será un vampiro" hablo Elmehilde. Los vampiros podían trasformar a casi cualquier ser en un vampiro "jajaja! no puedo evitar imaginarlo todos ese poder dentro de él corrompido por la oscuridad, se convertirá en el ser más poderosos de las tinieblas" los ojos de Elmehilde brillaban rojo sangre "el será un emperador perfecto" Elmehilde apenas podía contener las ganas de saltar hacia él y morderlo para trasformarlo y beber toda esa exquisita sangre caliente dentro de el. Los sentidos de Elmehilde le gritaban que su sangre era extremadamente deliciosa, Ophis tenía razón "el esta tan lleno de vida... Siento que de solo probar una gota de su sangre viviré" los no muertos como Elmehilde siempre buscaban calor y confort.

Todos se pusieron en guardia al escuchar a Elmehilde, si se descuidaban solo por un segundo y ella cedía a su sed de sangre entonces ella lo mordería y lo trasformaría en vampiro.

Sona tosió contra su mano "Así que el gobierna sobre la fuerza vital de las cosas. Lilith-san dijo algo de que si tocábamos ese hueso no quedarían ni nuestros átomos?" Preguntó Sona.

"Así es!" Lilith dijo saltando "ese hueso puede desintegrar todo lo que toca, es solo gracias a su constante regeneración que el sobrevivió, si yo o mi oneesama hubiéramos tocado ese hueso nos desintegraríamos también" Lilith dijo contenta.

Nadie sabia que pensar, un ataque que podría desintegrarte no importaba que y no importaba quien fueras.. Eso era demasiado Op.

A Serafall no le interesaba nada, ella solo estaba agradecida de que Naruto estuviera vivo, incluso si ese hueso ataque había logrado desintegrar su brazo, Naruto podía muy bien hacerlo crecer nuevamente. Serafall camino ignorando a todo el grupo y procedió a sentarse justo a lado de Naruto, ella hubiera puesto la cabeza de Naruto en sus piernas pero alguien mas le había ganado el lugar.

Todos le lanzaron una mirada a Gabriel, desde que Naruto llego ella había puesto la cabeza de Naruto en sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarlo en el pelo y mejillas con mucho amor y cuidado, como si Naruto se fuera a romper si lo hacia mas fuerte. Nadie le dijo nada a Gabriel, los Ángeles como ella que su especialidad no era el combate tenían una aura de sanción a su alrededor, además de que su misma aura anulaban el dolor y hacían que cualquiera se sintiera a salvo y protegido, todos estaban seguros que era solo gracias a que Gabriel estaba ahora mismo con el que Naruto no seguía quejándose de dolor o teniendo pesadillas recordando su pelea contra Kaguya. Gabriel no le había quitado la mirada de encima ni por un solo segundo, ella seguía acariciándolo mientras que tarareaba una plácida canción, era como si para ella solo estuvieran en este momento Gabriel y Naruto.

Rias por su parte quería seguir sabiendo de la vida de Naruto Devil, así que tomo el libro y comenzó a leerlo, preguntándose si ella lo conocería en algún momento.

¶En los cielos en cierta habitación se podía escuchar una melodiosa y angelical voz.

"Mmh... Si Naruto es un Devil entonces que tienen que ver los cielos?" Preguntó Venelana.

¶"Hhmm~" "hmmh~"

¶Su voz era simplemente un placer para los oídos, escucharla podía derretir cualquier corazón y arrullar a un bebe hasta dormirlo.

En ese momento todos en especial los Cielos y algunos exorcistas voltearon a ver a Gabriel, ella por su parte los ignoraba y seguía tarareando con su voz angelical.

¶La dueña de la voz era una mujer alta de unos muy enormes pechos, su cabello era de un color tan dorado que el oro parecía basura si se comparara a el pelo de esta mujer, tenía caderas bien definidas y también piernas que eran sencillamente hermosas, su piel era clara y sin ningún tipo de imperfección sus ojos eran de un color verde claro y llenos de inocencia. Llevaba un puesto un vestido blanco de una pieza que estaba conectado con collar dorado, además de un escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

¶Ella era Gabriel un seraph y uno de lo más fuertes luchadores del cielo.

"Gabriel-chan parece que tu tienes un rol en esta historia" susurro Serafall.

Gabriel pareció no escuchar.

¶Gabriel se encontraba felizmente tejiendo un muñeco, esto lo había echo ya cientos si no es que miles de veces, pero a ella no le importaba cuantas veces lo hacia, ella no se aburría, no se molestaba, solo había puro e innegable amor haciendo estos muñecos, cada vez que ella tejía Gabriel lo hacia con la misma hermosa sonrisa como cuando empezó a tejer su primer muñeco, a Gabriel le encantaba hacer muñecos, almohadas, sabanas, Todo tipo de cosas que se podrían crear tejiendo, pero no le gustaba tejer cualquier cosa.. Era algo que Gabriel amaba con todo su corazón.

¶"Hihihihi~" por fin termino de tejer la última línea color negro en la mejilla de su última creación. Gabriel paso uno de sus delicados dedos sobre una de la líneas negras que parecían bigotes en el muñeco, después Gabriel tomo el muñeco y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas soltando una muy linda risita mientras lo hacía.

Michael volteo a ver a su Hermana, en ese mismo momento ella estaba pasando sus dedos sobre las marcas en la mejillas de Naruto, mientras que parecía tratar de ahogar una risita para no despertar a Naruto.

¶Knock* knock*

¶Por unos muy breves momentos el angelical rostro de Gabriel se trasformo en uno de completa molestia e irritación, pero tal como apareció desapareció y su rostro regreso a su hermosa normalidad.

Ahora si las personas que conocían a Gabriel parpadearon varias veces.

¶"Siii~" Gabriel respondió a quien había perturbado la tranquilidad de su santuario.

¶"Gabriel-sama, Michael-sama quiere verla, Michael-sama dice que es urgente" una voz varonil respondió del otro lado de la puerta.

¶"Kay~ dile a Michael-oniisama que voy enseguida" Gabriel respondió jovial "muchas gracias por avisarme"

¶Del otro lado de la puerta el joven ángel sonrío, Gabriel era el ángel más amable que había en Todo el cielo. "Es mi placer Gabriel-sama" y se retiró a informar a Michael.

¶Gabriel se levanto de la cama, soltando un muy ligero y casi imperceptible suspiro lleno de irritación, Gabriel puso su nuevo muñeco en su cama con Todo el cuidado del mundo, luego se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la habitación, Gabriel se dirigió rápidamente hacia a la sala principal, ella quería terminar tan rápido como sea posible para poder regresar a la tranquilidad de su santuario, no sin antes poner una barrera en la puerta de su habitación para evitar que alguien entrará, no que alguien intentará algo tan estupido como tratar de entrar en la habitación de un Seraph, mucho menos en el cielo, nadie quería quería tomar un baño de fuego hasta quedar totalmente purificado.

"C-creo que acabamos de escuchar algo increíble..." Griselda la mejor amiga de Gabriel hablo con incredulidad en su voz.

Gabriel poniendo barreras para que respeten su privacidad? Eso era increíble. Gabriel era alguien muy abierto a los demás.

¶Dirigiéndose hasta donde esta su oniisama Gabriel podía sentir que varias miradas se posaban sobre ella, normalmente esto no le molestaría a la Seraph, desde que nació Gabriel podía sentir miradas llenas de lujuria de humanos, devils, Ángeles caídos y hasta de otros Ángeles, Gabriel estaba tan acostumbrada a esto que simplemente ya no le importaba, pero ya no mas, derrepente y sin razón a Gabriel le comenzó a molestar esas miradas, incluso hubo una vez donde le pidió amablemente a una ángel que la dejara de ver con lujuria, Todo el cielo quedó completamente sorprendido, nadie creyó nunca que A Gabriel le comenzarán a molestar esas miradas, la ángel cayó de la gracia poco tiempo después.

Todos tenían una cara de completo shock en sus caras.

A Metatron se le estaba cayendo un moco por lo que acaba de escuchar.

Michael parecía pescado fuera del agua.

"Jajaja! Parece que Gabriel se enamoro! Wow! Esto es increíble.. No mas que increíble! Esto es demasiado como para ponerlo en palabras!" Penemue comentó encantada por lo que acaba de escuchar.

¶Gabriel apretó sus dientes con irritación, parece que no entendían cuando se lo pidió amablemente, tal vez Gabriel debería insistir un poco mas la próxima vez, Gabriel amaba a todo mundo el mundo pero todos deberían entender que su cuerpo solo podía ser visto de esa manera por el y nadie mas. Si alguien mas la miraba así ella se ensuciaría y el no querrá verla de nuevo.

Penemue parpadeo varias veces.

Rias no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando así como muchos otros más jóvenes y que no conocían a la Seraph hasta ahora.

¶Gabriel puso todos esos pensamientos hasta el fondo de su cabeza al llegar a las enormes puertas del salón principal, ella abrió las abrió con facilidad, en el fondo de la enorme y espaciosa habitación se encontraba Michael el líder de los Seraph y actual líder temporal del cielo.

¶En el rostro de Gabriel apareció una sincera sonrisa, ella siempre se alegraba al ver a su oniisama, Michael regreso la sonrisa muy feliz de ver a su hermana.

¶"Gabriel"

¶"Oniisama"

¶Los dos cayeron en un confortable silencio.

¶"Gabriel como a ido tu investigación sobre el extraño devil?"

"Ese extraño Devil?" 'Mi me digas que es el' Michael volteo a ver a Naruto.

¶"Nada oniisama, así como aparece desaparece" Gabriel pudo ver como Michael se llevaba su mano y la pasaba por sus cabellera, claramente cansado. "Creo que la única madera de que podamos encontrarlo seria que el mismo deje que lo encontremos"

¶Michael suspiro.

¶"Lo lamento mucho Michael-oniisama" Gabriel le ofreció a su hermano una pequeña reverencia, Michael no la pedía pero lo apreciaba.

¶Por alguna razón Michael no pudo pero pensar que esas palabras tenían un doble significado.

"Doble significado?" Pregunto Metatron "G-Gabriel acaba de m-m-m-mentir?.."

¶"No no te preocupes, estoy seguro que estas dando lo mejor de ti" Michael respondió. "Pero este extraño devil es un peligro para La Paz entre la facciones, no sabemos cuales son sus intenciones, podría tratarse de un miembro de la vieja faccion devil, tratando de empezar una guerra o incluso podría tratarse de Sirzechs con intenciones desconocidas" Michael no quería pensar mal de Sirzechs el devil era una persona muy amable y jovial casi como un ángel, pero este devil desconocido estaba poniéndolo muy nervioso.

"No sabia que pensaba también de mi Michael-dono" Sircherz puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Por su puesto que si Sircherz-dono, creo que usted es un ejemplo que toda su raza debe seguir"

Los dos se sonrieron el uno al otro.

A Las chicas presentes excepto por Gabriel les comenzó a sangrar la nariz.

"Jajaja!" Azazel reía descontroladamente señalando hacia arriba.

*consíganse un cuarto* las estrellas habían formando.

Los hombres comenzaron a reír, Sircherz y Michael giraron sus cabezas hacia un lado avergonzados.

¶Gabriel uso todas sus fuerzas para no soltar una risita, el, comenzar una guerra? O tener una agenda desconocida llena de engaños, asesinatos y conspiraciones? Jajaja era más fácil que Azazel dejara de ser un pervertido.

Azazel se quedo callado no negando el hecho de que su hermana le había dicho pervertido.

¶'Tonto oniisama, el es incluso más puro que tu o que cualquiera en este lugar' Gabriel sintió una muy extraña emoción hacia su oniisama, su oniisama estaba siendo muy molesto ahora mismo. Tal vez también debería de arrancarle algo a su oniisama como iba hacerlo a las próximas criaturas que intenten ensuciarla con sus miradas. 'Hihihi~'

Michael trago saliva pesadamente, su hermana la cosa más amable y amorosa que él ha visto jamás le acababa de pensar que le arrancaría "algo"

El normalmente siempre juguetón Dulio puso una cara seria mientras que sus ojos daban vuelta en espiral, era como si acabara de escuchar algo sumamente increíble.

Metatron decidió en ese momento mirar a su hermana, para luego abrir sus ojos en completo shock, su hermana su inocente hermana tenía corazones rosas en sus ojos mientras veía a Naruto.

¶"Como sea, mantén un ojo sobre el ok?"

¶"Hai, oniisama" Gabriel desapareció en un círculo de teletrasportacion.

¶Al ver a su hermanita desaparecer Michael dejo caer Todo su peso en la silla, desde que ella y Metatron encontraron a ese extraño devil, su hermanita no ha vuelto a ser la misma.

"G-Gabriel debió haber encontrado a Naruto en algún punto! Junto con Metatron-sama!" Griselda grito con desesperación.

"Pe-pero por que Gabriel-sama no ha caído de la gracia" preguntó una incrédula Akeno.

"Amor" fue lo que dijo Falbium "en su forma más pura, Gabriel ama a Naruto, ella haría cualquier cosa por el..."

Todos le lanzaron una mirada a Gabriel, solo para ver corazones en sus pupilas.

"Jijijiji~ tonto Naru-tan~ enamoraste a la mujer mas hermosa y mas ingenua e inocente del cielo~" pensó Serafall divertidamente.

¶Ese extraño devil que fue capaz de hacerle frente a Metatron, solamente Sirzechs o Ajuka podrían intentar algo así, pero no había sido ninguno de ellos dos.

No había que ser un genio para ser que es lo que Rias acababa de leer, incluso Rias estaba en shock "acabo de leer que Naruto enfrentó a el líder de los cielos..."

Todos voltearon a ver a Metatron.

Metatron estaba en shock también "p-pero por que?.. Por que íbamos a pelear el y yo, que hizo Naruto para que yo peleará contra el" preguntó incrédulo Metatron.

Las siguientes palabras de Ajuka hicieron que todos los miembros del cielo se tensaran como nunca antes "o que hiciste tu..."

Griselda se llevo una mano a la boca, los ojos de Dulio comenzaron a girar a un mas, los demás seraph comenzaron a susurrar incrédulos entre ellos, Michael volvió a entrar en modo pescado fuera del agua.

Fue en ese momento también que Gabriel por fin reaccionó.

Rias continuo leyendo, no sin antes agitar su cabeza para salir de su shock.

¶Míchael se relajó puso todo tipo de pensamientos de trabajo hasta el fondo de su mente, volteo a un lado y Luego al otro, al no ver a nadie Michael saco un pequeño libro naranja titulado Las aventuras del ninja Gutsby. A Michael le encantaba este libro.

¶"Este mundo podría usar tu ayuda en el futuro Naruto"

En es momento Gabriel miro algo en el bolsillo de Naruto 'lo debe de estar incomodando' dijo Gabriel mientras suavemente metía su mano en el bolsillo de Naruto, Gabriel sintió un rectángulo o mas bien un libro y lo saco cuidadosamente.

Serafall que había seguido los movimientos de Gabriel leyó en voz alta el título del libro "mira Michael-tan!" Serafall señaló al libro que tenía Gabriel en sus manos "las aventuras del ninja Gutsby!" Serafall grito alegremente.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Michael.

"Nee-sama! Nee-sama! Quiero leer ese libro" Lilith se dirigía a tomar el libro, pero hubo algo que la detuvo en seco.

Fue Naruto mismo. El había tomado la mano de Gabriel justo donde estaba el libro.

"P-por.. Fa-avor" todos estaban en shock absolutamente al ver como se formaban lagrimas en los ojos de Naruto y como su labio inferior comenzó a temblar descontroladamente "l-libro.. M-mi fa-familia.. Recuerdo" se veía que Naruto aún se sentía demasiado débil y estaba luchando para quedarse despierto "es lo u-único que t-tengo d-de e-ellos... N-no te l-lo lleves por favor... E-ella.. K-Kaguya s-se los llevo a t-todos.. M-mis a-amigos... No pude protegerlos..."

"Shh.." Gabriel le susurro a Naruto, mientras ponía el libro en la mano de Naruto y luego lo ponía en su pecho y Gabriel ponía su delicada mano sobre la mano de Naruto "duerme te promete que no me iré a ningún lado~" la melodiosa voz de Gabriel sonaba mas dulce de lo normal.

"L-lo p-prometes..." Naruto sonaba casi asustado, como si estar solo le daba mucho miedo.

"Te lo juro por mi padre Naruto-sama~" Gabriel agacho su cabeza y le dio un beso a Naruto en la frente, inmediatamente Naruto volvió a dormir plácidamente.

A todos se le rompió el corazón en ese momento, lagrimas calientes corrían por todo el rostro de Naruto mientras intentaba desesperadamente ahogar sus sollozos.

Rias comenzó a llorar en ese momento, la escena frente a ella era demasiado.

Akeno sollozaba calladamente, ella sabia que era lo que se sentía perder a tu familia, al mismo tiempo se juro a si misma ayudar a Naruto como sea.

Barakiel le lanzó una mirada a su hija y al mismo tiempo agachaba su cabeza.

Una pequeña niña de cabellos largos y dorados amarrados en un a coleta de caballo que vestía un traje de sacerdotisa Miko miraba con tristeza a Naruto, ella sabia que el era alguna clase de héroe legendario que derrotó a una extraterrestre muy poderosa, eso para sus ojos era muy cool y impresionante, pero lo que ponía muy triste a Kounou una pequeña zorro de nueve colas fue que el héroe legendario también perdió a su familia, al igual que ella no tenía padre. Además algo mas llamaba la atención de Kounou.. Había algo familiar en Naruto, algo similar a ella, Kounou volteo a mirar a su madre Yasaka, una hermosa mujer que vestía un kimono color morado, Yasaka era extraordinariamente hermosa. Kounou se puso mas triste por que vio a su madre soltar unas lagrimas por el héroe.

Rias continúo leyendo.

¶Gabriel apareció de nuevo en su habitación.

¶Su algún otro ángel echara un vistazo en la habitación de Gabriel, ella sabia que se metería en serios problemas. En cada pared había fotos y pósters del rubio favorito de Gabriel, era como si ella tomará mucho tiempo de su vida para acosar al rubio con extrañas marcas de bigotes en las mejillas, en la cama de Gabriel había muñecos de varias formas y tamaños del rubio al igual que almohadas con fotos del rubio en ellas.

¶Gabriel se acostó en la cama y abrazo una almohada de tamaño real del rubio recordando la primera vez que lo encontró.

"Parece que los más inocentes siempre son los mas salvajes" comentó Penemue ganándose unas risas de los ángeles caídos.

¶FLASHBACK

¶Gabriel estaba asustada, como una situación tan normal de un día tan normal pudo terminar tan mal.

¶Todo empezó cuando el cielo decidió que Metatron el líder del cielo había trabajado suficiente y necesitaba un descanso, así que después de tanto patalear y llorar Metatron acepto tomarse unas vacaciones en el mundo humano.

¶Metatron bajo al mundo humano y Gabriel siendo un ángel de hermana bajo junto con el para desearle un buen descanso.

¶Jamás se imagino que habría otro ser en este desolado pasaje.

¶Un devil.

"Ahí está! Metatron-sama y Gabriel-chan encontraron a Naruto en ese momento!" Comento Michael.

Todos escuchaban a Rias con mas intensidad, por su parte Rias trago saliva y continuo queriendo saber como termino la pelea entre dos monstruos.

¶Un par de ojos azules la miraron a ella y a Metatron, mientras que cuatro ojos miraban de regreso al devil frente a ellos.

¶El rubio devil pareció peder interés en Metatron y se concentraron solamente en ella.

¶Gabriel tenía un poder bastante interesante, ella podía saber las intenciones de otros, ella podía literalmente leer el corazón de otros.

¶Gabriel estaba anonadada, en shock, atónita, sorprendida y excitada. Frente a ella esta la criatura con el corazón más puro que ella había visto jamás, el rubio era tan parecido a ella y al mismo tiempo tan diferente. El era tan puro como ella, no había ni una mala intención hacia algo o alguien, ni siquiera Metatron era así, ella sabia que el corazón de Metatron le guardaba rencor a alguien.

¶En la mente de Gabriel solo había una pregunta,

¶'Es esto a lo que la gente llama tu alma gemela?.'

Nuevamente los miembros del cielo estaban en shock absoluto con lo que acababan de escuchar, al mismo tiempo los Ángeles volteaban sus cabezas para ver a Naruto.

"Como es que alguien como él no es un ángel" preguntó Dulio.

"No lo se, pero si Naruto-sama es igual de puro y solo lleva luz en el entonces el debe estar en los cielos" dijo Michael..

"Michael por favor, si Naruto re encarno como Devil debe ser por algo... Su legítimo hogar es en el inframundo" comento Ajuka.

"Ajuka-dono es obvio que el es un ángel en todo menos en el nombre" Metatron dijo, al mismo tiempo ambos súper seres levantaban un poco sus auras para mantener su punto "no me digas que le quieres negar la paz " Metatron volteo a ver a su hermana y como no le quitaba la mirada a Naruto, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro 'parece que pronto tendremos un angelito corriendo por ahí' "y el amor que se merece..."

Ambos levantaron un poco mas sus auras.

"Basta!" Grito Falbium "Rias sigue leyendo"

Y Rias hizo justo eso.

¶Gabriel siempre escuchaba que había personas enamorándose, pero ella no le prestaba demasiada importancia, Gabriel amaba a todo el mundo sin discriminar, sin pedir nada a cambio, sin esperar recibir nada de alguien, ni el amor que ella daba.

¶Pero ahora mismo, en este preciso momento se sentía mágico para ella.

¶El rubio siguió mirándola, pasando su mirada por todo su cuerpo, por primera vez en su vida Gabriel se sentía avergonzada y tenía un rubor en su rostro.

¶"Son mas grandes que las de Tsunade-baachan" el rubio comento mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

¶Gabriel no sabia quien era tsunade-baachan o que es lo que Gabriel tenía más grande, pero le gustaba que las tuviera mas grandes. 'Tal vez las pueda hacer mas grandes!?' Si las hacia mas grandes tal vez a el devil frente a ella le agradaría mas. 'Que felicidad! Hihihi~' solo había felicidad al escuchar que ella tenía algo mas grande que Tsunade y que al rubio le gustaba eso.

"Hermana~" comento Penemue casi ronroneando "no creo que las tuyas se puedan hacer mas grandes"

Algunos se rieron con el comentario.

¶El rubio pareció que también podía leer las emociones de Gabriel y comenzó a reír y ah rascarse la nuca.

¶Gabriel puso una mano sobre su boca intentando tapar la risita que amenaza con salir.

¶El momento solo se volvió más mágico para ella cuando el rubio le regalo una sonrisa, una sonrisa tan pura, Gabriel sintió como si su rostro estuviera en llamas.

¶Pero.

¶El momento terminó cuando al parecer la sonrisa tuvo un efecto muy negativo en Metatron.

¶Metatron rugió con pura ira, formo una lanza de luz y se la arrojó al devil rubio.

¶Lo demás es historia.

Nadie dijo absolutamente nada todos querían seguir escuchando, y más importante saber que fue lo que Naruto hizo para hacer enojar a Metatron.

Para Metatron sus perores miedos se confirmaron "pero qu-"

Rias continuo.

¶La batalla era la típica pelea de dos seres que podrían ser considerados monstruos en el más sentido puro de la Palabra. Grandes extensiones tierra siendo destruidas, se tendrían que re diseñar los mapas de la zona.

¶En un punto Metatron tuvo suficiente y se preparó para desaparecer al devil rubio junto con Todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino, lamentablemente Gabriel estaba en el camino del masivo ataque de Metatron.

"Hay algo aquí que no cuadra" todos voltearon a ver a Falbium "Metatron no es alguien que se deje llevar por sus emociones... Sea lo que sea que viste, te debió hacer enojar mucho"

Rias continuo.

¶Gabriel jamás había visto a su hermano con tanta ira, el intento asesino desborda como si fuera un Tsunami.

¶'Que asco' era lo único que Gabriel podía pensar de su hermano, por que su hermano quería matar a un ser que no tenía ninguna emoción negativa.

Metatron bajo su cabeza con mucha vergüenza, las palabras de su Hermana lo hirieron realmente, Michael y Raphael pusieron sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermano intentando consolarlo.

¶Gabriel solo se quedo ahí preguntándose si moriría en la ira de su querido hermano.

Metatron si sintió incluso peor, estuvo a punto de matar a su hermana tal parece.

¶Por supuesto ningún momento mágico estaba completo sin el héroe de corazón puro apareciendo frente a ti envuelto en llamas doradas con extraños tattos color negro en Todo su cuerpo, solo para después materializar un avatar gigante de un zorro de nueve colas.

"Como!" Yasaka preguntó en shock "dijo zorro de nueve colas!" Yasaka volteo a ver a Naruto, desde que llego Yasaka había estado sintiendo algo similar a ella viniendo de el.

"Ya viste..." Ravel señaló hacia arriba, hacia las estrellas y todas las cabezas se levantaron para ver que nueva cosa les dirían.

*jajaja! Yasaka-chan! No tienes ni idea que tan importante Naruto es para los Yokai! El primer zorro de nueve colas lo llamo su mejor amigo, ese primer zorro de nueve colas fue como su padre y aun no te he dicho que mas, se te caerían los calzones si supieras toda la verdad que hay entre Naruto y el primer zorro de nueve colas, una relación que pasa el tiempo de hermanos, padre y amigos*

Yasaka no tenía ni idea que pensar, pasados algunos segundos, Yasaka levanto sus lentes que llevaba "Naruto-sama ira a Kyoto conmigo!" Las nueve colas de Yasaka se comenzaron a mover peligrosamente.

Kounou no necesitaba saber mas... Su cerebro había conectado las cosas.. De alguna manera. Perdió a su familia, además era al parecer un zorro de nueve colas... 'El es!' Pensó Kounou sumamente feliz y excitada. Era obvio su familia perdida estaba frente a el, ósea ella y su mama 'Naruto es mi tou-chan!' Kounou tenía lagrimas en sus ojos de lo feliz que estaba en este momento.

Rias continuo.

¶El zorro rugió al igual que Metatron, levantando los brazos a para detener el asteroide de magia sagrada, las llamas doradas envolvieron el ataque de Metatron y luego todo se puso blanco.

¶Dentro del zorro Gabriel se sentía tan en paz, por alguna razón sentía que todo su estrés la dejaba y poco a poco sanaba lo que había que sanar en ella, Todo Era tan cálido, ella sentía que se podría quedar ahí para siempre, ahora si tan solo el devil rubio la pudiera abrazar entonces Todo De verdad seria perfecto.

¶Estaba rodeada de llamas sin recibir ninguna quemadura.

¶Gabriel estaba dentro del sol y no quería que nunca se fuera.

¶Era intoxicante.

"Wow..." Los muslos de Penemue se comenzaron a frotar los unos con los otros.

¶Gabriel escucho una masiva explosión y luego Todo Se tornó blanco.

¶Poco a poco la conciencia de Gabriel regresaba, abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vio fueron ojos color azul que no mostraban otra cosa mas que preocupación por ella.

¶Gabriel se llevó su mano a la boca y ahogo un grito cuando vio el estado del rubio. Sus ropas estaban casi destruidas, había sangre por todas ellas, el rubio parecía haber estado escupiendo sangre recientemente y lo mas horrible es que le hacia falta su brazo izquierdo, aún seguían cayendo gotas de sangre donde solía haber un perfecto y sano brazo. Sus ojos que habían estado llenos de vida ahora estaban azules y cansados.

Rias no pudo continuar por que en ese momento Kounou se lanzó contra Metatron.

"Por que lastimas a el papa de Kounou!" La pequeña zorro rugió mientras lanzaba pequeñas bolas de fuego contra Metatron. Por supuesto no tuvieron ningún efecto.

"Eh..." Dijo Yasaka, "Kounou amor de que hablas"

"Naruto es mi papa! No solo es un zorro de nueve colas, también perdió a su familia! Lo que significa que nosotras dos somos esa familia que perdió!" Kounou pareció olvidar su ira contra el ángel y se lanzó contra su madre en un abrazo "lo encontramos mama! Encontramos a papa!"

De alguna manera la pequeña princesa concluyó, lo más extraño es que tenía sentido.

¶"E-estas bien" Gabriel estaba usando toda su voluntad para no llorar en ese momento al ver el estado del rubio.

¶El rubio pareció notar que su preocupación por el era genuina. "N-no te preocupes estoy b-bien" el rubio se rasco su nunca de manera avergonzada.

¶Gabriel noto que de tras de el Metatron estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

¶Otra vez el rubio noto esto. "No te preocupes por el solamente se acabo todas sus reservas de magia en ese último ataque." El rubio se levanto con esfuerzo. "Escucha n-no se lo que paso pero le podrías decir que realmente siento lo que sea que le haya echo?"

¶Gabriel solamente pudo asentir tontamente, sintiendo que el rubio iba a dejar el lugar Gabriel se apresuró. "Co-como te llamas!?"

¶"Mm? Naruto" y Naruto desapareció en un puff.

¶Desde entonces Gabriel a estado vigilando a Naruto con una obsesión digna de los mejores pervertidos.

¶Gabriel no sabia todas estas extrañas emociones que Naruto la hacia sentir, pero ella estaba genuinamente feliz y quería sentir mas.

¶Para ella el cielo estaba poco a poco perdiendo todos sus colores, Gabriel se sentía feliz junto a el, quería hacer cosas con el, leer los mangos que a el le gusta leer, ver animo con el y jugar al nientiendo (Nintendo) con el.

¶"Hijijiji ya casi viene esa fecha~" 10 de octubre se acercaba. "Tal vez debería de prepararle mi súper asombro angélical Ramen de regalo~" Gabriel sabia cual era su comida favorita así que cada año le dejaba un tazón caliente de Ramen en su puerta, Gabriel dejaba el Ramen tocaba la puerta y luego corría.

¶Ella sabia que a el le gustaba mucho su súper asombroso angelical Ramen. Tal vez esta vez debería de darle otra cosa. A Gabriel pronto la reclamó la tierras de los sueños, ella soñaba con ella y su rubio favorito sentados en un árbol abrazados.

'Ahora necesitamos a Naruto mas que nunca' Michael volteo a ver a los demás Seraphs, parece que al igual que el habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

"Jajaja tener a Gabriel como ángel caído" penemue volteo a ver a sus hermanos no caídos con una sonrisa "sería bastante interesante"

¶Sirzechs suspiro, cuantas veces había ya echo esta acción en el transcurso de toda la mañana. La discusión como siempre se centraba en devils re encarnados por las devil pieces que Ajuka invento. Todas las mañanas era lo mismo, la discusión se centra en si esos devils re encarnados debían tener los mismos derechos que un devil puro.

"Ahhh mira, los problemas trascienden realidades" Sirzechs grito.

¶Por supuesto muchos estaban en favor en que si deberían tener los mismos derechos, esos devils re encarnados les estaban haciendo un favor a ellos al darle un boost en números al inframundo. Por otro lado muchos otros se oponían diciendo que ellos deberían ser considerados solamente sirvientes no mejor que esclavos y que si fueran a darle los mismo derechos entonces la esencia de la raza devil desaparecía.

¶De verdad parecía que no había solución, lamentablemente aun que los maou tenían gran poder, la forma de gobierno actual era una democracia. Si esto seguía así entonces el inframundo entraría en estado de caos y tal vez hasta una guerra civil, Sirzechs ya tenía suficiente con la vieja faccion que parecía estar amasando fuerzas para volver a tomar el inframundo.

¶Sirzechs dejo que su mente se fuera a otro lado mientras los demás discutían, ocasionalmente se podían escuchar gritos acalorados y todo tipo de palabras coloridas en el fondo.

¶Naruto.

¶El nombre repentinamente apareció en la cabeza de Sirzechs formando una sonrisa en el rostro de Sirzechs.

¶'En que hoyo te metiste zorro'

¶Después de la desaparición de Naruto, Falbium había concluido de que no había manera de que pudiera haberse tratado de un secuestro, simplemente por que nadie había pedido nada por el, para que secuestrar a alguien tan importante como Naruto para no pedir nada?, además de que Naruto tenía mil y un maneras de escapar. Asesinato era más creíble pero fue descartado rápidamente por Falbium argumentando de que simplemente no había manera de matar a un devil de clase maou sin que Todo el inframundo se enterara, incluso si un asesino fuera lo suficientemente rápido para cortarle ambas manos y piernas a un a un devil de clase ultímate este encontraría la manera de matarte a mordidas, un devil clase maou no necesitaba los dientes para hacer mismo.

"Hmhp, por supuesto, ya lo he dicho, criaturas como ustedes no lo podrían ni siquiera rasguñar si el fuera a luchar en serio" Ophis dijo cruzando sus brazos. Así lado Lilith hacia lo mismo

¶En conclusión, Naruto se había ido por voluntad propia.

¶Sirzechs se dio la vuelta para observar a sus mejores amigos, Serafall, Ajuka y Falbium.

¶Ajuka se había metido mas y mas en su laboratorio después de que el rubio se fue, Ajuka siempre le había gustado su soledad, eran el y Naruto quien lo sacaban ocasionalmente para que se los tres pudieran divertirse.

¶Falbium se había puesto más perezoso a lo largo de los años, su mente era igual de afilada como siempre, aunque Sirzechs era una persona que al igual que Naruto tenía la misma aura que hacia querer ala gente seguirlo, el simplemente no era suficiente para hacer a Falbium menos perezoso, se necesitaba a Naruto Serafall y a el para que Falbium no le diera pereza hacer algo.

Ajuka sonrió ligeramente "parece que Naruto paso mucho tiempo con nosotros"

Los demás Maou también tenían sonrisas, Serafall la mas grande de todas.

¶Serafall había puesto Todo su tiempo en su show, ella de alguna manera se había vuelto mas infantil, si su familia o amigos no estaban en peligro a Serafall simplemente no le interesaba ningún asunto. Ella había sido la más afectada por la departura de Naruto, en algún punto ella iba a renunciar al nombre de Leviathan y salir en busca de Naruto al mundo humano.

Rias parpadeo varias veces para después continuar.

¶Todos inmediatamente se lo negaron, por supuesto a Serafall no le importaba si se lo negaban o no, hasta que Serafall vio a madre, Sirzechs jamás había visto a Lady Sitri llorar rogándole a su hija que se quedara.

Serafall agacho la mirada para ver a Naruto dormido plácidamente, solo lo acaba de conocer y Serafall sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida.

¶El mundo humano estaba lleno de peligros, en el mundo humano se reunían toda clase de seres, no sabias lo que te podías encontrar allí, dragones de poderes infinitos, dioses, otros seres desconocidos que podían rivalizar el poder de un maou o ser mucho más fuertes, incluso los humanos eran peligrosos, Sirzechs no estaba seguro si podía recibir una bomba atómica en la cara y sobrevivir para contar la historia, no que a los humanos les importara desperdiciar una, ellos tenían cientos de esas cosas como para asesinar a dios.

¶Sirzechs extrañaba a su compañero de bromas, Naruto y el cuando eran niños iban por ahí corriendo haciéndole bromas a todos en el inframundo, Sirzechs aun recuerda cuando pintaron el monumento a Asmodeus de colores naranja y rojo o cuando entraron en los cuarteles generales del ejército cambiando los trajes de combate por otros de Tuxtedo muy pegados color verde. Cuando Naruto y Sirzechs terminaron se fueron gritando que el único camuflaje que el ejército necesitaba era el de la juventud.

¶Lord Gremory había estado llorando toda la semana, todos los documentos que tuvo que firmar y todas las disculpas que tuvo que dar fue demasiado para el.

"Jajajaja" Lord Gremory y su hijo reían.

¶Sirzechs no pudo mas y soltó una risita, Falbium volteo levantando una ceja.

¶"Que pasa Sirzechs? Ya te estas volviendo loco?"

¶"No, solo recordaba la bromas que solíamos poner yo y Naruto."

¶Esto llamo la atención de los otros dos maou.

¶"Ah, y que lo digas" Falbium se paso su mano sobre su calva.

¶Esta acción trajo risas a Sirzechs, Ajuka y Serafall. Naruto y Sirzechs quedaron de pintarle el pelo a Falbium por varios días, a veces Falbium despertaba con su pelo color verde, otras de color rojo, anaranjado, rosa, púrpura, finalmente Falbium tuvo suficiente y decidió raparse completamente con una navaja.

"Jejeje" Falbium también río un poco.

¶Serafall estaba apunto de comentar otra broma en la que ella había participado cuando de repente las puertas de abrieron de par en par y ruidosamente, interrumpiendo a los que estaban teniendo un particularmente vicioso debate.

¶No falta decirlo que mucho no estaban felices de ser interrumpidos.

¶El pobre guardia/mensajero estaba sudando balas y trabaja para controlar su respiración.

¶"Cual el es el significado de esto?!" Lord Bael "preguntó/demandó" soltando instinto asesino.

¶Antes de que el pobre mensajero se orinara encima, Sirzechs interrumpió. "Cálmese Lord Bael, estoy seguro de que debe ser algo muy importante, como para interrumpirnos en este tan importante debate" 'gracias a los maou!' Sirzechs se alegro de que por fin algo interesante podía pasar.

¶El mensajero se calmo lo suficiente como para hablar. "Sirzechs Lucifer-sama!"

¶Sirzechs levanto una ceja, parecía que seria algo muy importante.

¶"Se a avistado a"

¶'Avistado?' Fue la pregunta que todos en la enorme sala se hicieron, eso podría ser un problema dependiendo de quien se había avistado, tal vez un dragón? O el líder de la vieja faccion? Algún ejército que se dirigía al inframundo?.

¶"Naruto-sama!" El mensajero dejo caer la bomba.

¶Incluso varios años después de su desaparición seguía siendo una prioridad encontrarlo y traerlo de regreso a su hogar aunque se tuviera que usar la fuerza, Naruto y Mephisto Pheles tenían una suma exorbitante de dinero a cualquiera que pudiera dar solo un poco de información sobre sus paraderos.

"Parece que de verdad lo quieren de regreso" comentó Sirzechs con el ceño fruncido.

"Pero me pregunto por que dejo su hogar?" Preguntó Rias.

"Es obvio! Para buscarnos a mi mama y a mi!" Dijo Kounou en voz alta "papa me extrañaba!"

Yasaka se quedo callada pero tenía un sonrojo adornando su rostro.

¶Los dos devils siempre estaban hasta arriba en los carteles de se busca vivo por supuesto y con muchos ceros en la suma de dinero que se le daría a cualquiera que les pudiera encontrar.

¶Los pilares por su parte ofrecían dinero completamente por separado a cualquiera que les pudiera dar información, todos los clanes querían que Naruto adoptará el apellido de su pilar para que así Naruto pasara sus técnicas y magias a la siguiente generación del pilar al que perteneciera. Los ancianos lo querían de regreso para que el inframundo tuviera otro Boost de poder y otra cara que dar a las demás facciones.

"Por supuesto" Serafall comentó cansada.

¶"Que!?"

¶"Donde esta!?"

¶"Por que no esta aquí!?"

¶"Si ya lo encontraron entonces tráiganlo ahora mismo!"

¶Se podían oír muchas voces gritando al mismo tiempo.

¶"SILENCIO" todos se callaron al ver una fracción de la verdadera forma Sirzechs.

¶"Como saben que era Naruto?" Sirzechs pregunto calmada mente al mensajero.

¶El mensajero trago saliva, casi se arruina un buen pantalón al ver a Sirzechs. "A-a, l-los reportes dicen que se a visto al avatar de combate de Naruto-sama, un zorro de nueve colas!"

¶Todos el salón entro en un silencio, quien sería lo suficientemente estupido y lo suficiente estúpidamente fuerte para pelear contra Naruto y hacerlo usar su verdadera forma.

¶"Se sabe contra quien luchó?" Sirzechs hablaba tranquilamente pero en su mente había un tumulto.

¶"Hai, Metatron" el mensajero susurró el nombre, pero todos los presentes lo pudieron escuchar perfectamente.

¶Otro silencio espectral cayo, algunos cerraron los ojos al escuchar el nombre, pero todas las personas presentes comenzaron a sudar,

¶"Hoo, a si que el cielo por fin mostró sus verdaderos colores eh" Lady Gremory Venelana amaba a Naruto como si fuera su propio hijo, cuando escucho de la desaparición de Naruto muchos pudieron ver como la antigua guerrera que había peleado en la gran guerra regresaba y se presento voluntaria para salir a buscarlo. Ella no iba a dejar que ningún pajarraco alado lastimara a un miembro de su familia.

¶"Eso parece cariño" Lord Gremory era igual en Naruto no veía otra cosa mas que un hijo, aveces el deseaba que Naruto y Sirzechs hubieran nacido con el sexo contrario al otro para que así se pudieran casar y oficialmente ser una familia, tal vez si tan solo tuviera una hija en el futuro..

¶"Deberíamos de empezar a amasar nuestras fuerzas" Lady Sitri hablo, ella no iba a dejar que nadie tocara a sus nietos no nacidos, asesinaría a cualquiera que los intentará siquiera ver feo.

¶"Así es, deberíamos poner en alerta máxima Todo el inframundo, aumentar la vigilancia" Lord Sitri comentó

¶"Falbium! deberías de empezar a movilizar el ejército completo" Lord Galysia-las lobas le comento a su hijo.

¶"Así es deberíamos de reunir el consejo de guerra y preparamos para una guerra total no solo contra el cielo pero contra los Ángeles caídos también." Lady Astaroth comentó ganándose varias miradas de aprobación.

¶"Así es! El clan valpula no dejara que el cielo lastime a uno de sus miembros!" Un anciano del clan valpula grito.

¶"He, valpula? Naruto es un Bael y su inmenso poder lo de muestra por si solo!" Otro anciano grito.

¶"Para nada! Has visto que tan rápido sanan sus heridas! Es obvio que tiene sangre Phoenix!" Otro anciano pero ahora Phoenix grito.

¶"El clan Dantaleon tiene muchos documentos en su poder que demuestran a Naruto Dantaleon como miembro de nuestro pilar!" Otro anciano grito.

¶"Viejos ilusos Naruto no es miembro de ningún clan, es obvio que es el hijo de ese hombre, Mephisto Pheles!" Una voz se escucho pero nadie reconoció quien era.

¶Todos comenzaron a comentar el mejor curso de acción que deberían tomar en lo que parecía el inicio de la segunda gran guerra.

¶Desconocido para ellos el cielo en este momento hablaba de lo mismo. Pero afortunadamente en ambos lados avía voces de la razón.

"Valla..Parece que Naruto casi re empieza la gran guerra" Azazel comento un poco temeroso de que la gran guerra de verdad volviera a comenzar.

¶"BASTA!" Falbium grito silenciando al todos. "No sabemos cual fue la razón por la que Naruto y Metatron lucharon, cálmense!"

¶"Exactamente" comentó Ajuka "Metatron es un ángel que no arriesgaría iniciar una guerra que sabe que no ganaría o lo único que obtendría seria una victoria pirrica" las voces de los dos maou tranquilizaron un poco a Todos.

¶"Se sabe donde esta Naruto?" Sirzechs hablo por primera vez.

¶"No Lord Lucifer! Ninguno de los dos se encontraba en la escena!"

¶"Ya veo.." Sirzechs suspiro. "Envíen algunos equipos de búsqueda! Relájense si Naruto estuviera muy malherido hubiera regresado al inframundo inmediatamente" Naruto no era de las personas que dejaba a el orgullo cegarlos, si el necesitaba algo el te pediría ayuda sin dudarlo.

¶Lord y Lady Sitri enviaron miradas discretas hacia su hija.

¶Serafall tenía los ojos muy abiertos y con una media sonrisa en su rostro, ella tenía un caos en su mente, quería salir a buscarlo, quería tenerlo en sus brazos y abrazarlo hasta sacarle la vida, luego lo golpearía y regañaría por haberla dejado sola.

¶Pero no podía.

¶Lo único que Serafall sabia era que hoy dormiría en la confortable cama de sus padres mientras que los dos le susurraban cosas tranquilizadoras.

Nuevamente Serafall volvió a mirar a Naruto.

Rias continuo.

¶"Ya lo encontraron?" En un trono en forma de rosas con espinas color rojo sangre, unos terribles ojos color rojo se podían ver detrás de la densa oscuridad que había en el trono.

Elmenhilde abrió sus ojos sorprendida, eso sonaba como su trono.

¶Una sirvienta con una traje de maid francesa, de pelo color café corto, comenzó a sudar frío mientras se ponía en una rodilla mostrando una completa sumisión a la figura sentada en el trono. "Mil disculpas mi Lady, pero no lo hemos podido localizar, lo ultimo que escuchamos es que luchó contra el líder del cielo, quedo gravemente herido y desaparece-"

¶La figura del trono apareció frente a la maid en un instante, sus ojos color rojo brillaban llenos de furia, venganza y miedo..? "Entonces no se están esforzando lo suficientemente! No me importa si Vladi mismo tiene que ir a buscarlo!"

Ahí fue cuando Elmenhilde volteo a ver a Naruto 'n-nos conocimos!'

¶La maid se levanto rápidamente y salió corriendo no sin antes dar una profunda reverencia a su maestra.

¶"Espera"

¶La maid se quedó paralizada pensando lo peor y se preparó para morir, su maestra era alguien fácilmente irritable que no dudaría en matar a alguien solo por hacerla enojar un poco.

¶"Cr-crees que el me odie"

¶La maid parpadeo varias veces, jamás en su larga vida ella había escuchado a su maestra tartamudiar con inseguridad, el pequeño ser frente a ella era uno de los seres más poderosos y viejos del mundo, hija del primer vampiro Dracula, ella era llamada el segundo verdadero vampiro.

Elmenhilde no sabia que sentir... Había un tumulto en su cabeza mientras veía a Naruto.

¶Elmenhilde Karstein Dracula.

¶Elmenhilde parecía una muñeca, una piel pálida como la luz de la luna, de cabellos rubios casi pálidos también, de ojos color rojo intenso, llevaba puesto un vestido color rojo con unos pantalones cortos color blanco, medias que cubrían sus piernas hasta sus muslos y unos guantes blancos que llegaban hasta la muñeca de sus brazos.

¶Una muñeca era lo que todos pensarían al verla, pero ella podría arrancarle el corazón tan rápido que su cuerpo ni siquiera se daría cuanta de que ya estaba muerto.

Sona trago saliva pesadamente, casi hacia enojar a la hija de una leyenda y un ser bastante antiguo por no mencionar que también líder de una facción entera.

¶"N-no creo que esa persona podría odiar a absolutamente nadie, creo que simplemente algo mas capto su interés y simplemente si fue por ahí" la maid comentó, la maid no sabia si su próximo comentario iba a ser su último o no pero no podía pasar la oportunidad "es que la maestra lo extraña tanto que no puede dejar de pensar en el, que incluso se aferra a un muñeco de un zorro cuando va a dormir?"

¶Elmenhilde abrió sus dos ojos como platos, sus mejillas ganaron un intenso color rojo. "Q-que c-claro que no! Simplemente su sangre sabe demasiado buena." La maid puso su mano en sus labio y soltó una risitas, Elmenhilde se puso todavía más roja. "Ese tonto no es mas que una bolsa de sangre! S-si eso es! So-solamente una bolsa de sangre! Hmhp!"

"Tsundere" susurro penemue.

Los demás trataron de ahogar unas risas, Elmenhilde se enojaba rápidamente y ninguno le gustaría pelear ahora mismo.

"Eh!..."Elmenhilde señaló a Penemue con su dedo "n-no-no soy Tsundere"

¶'Tsundere' fue lo único pudo pensar mientras veía a su maestra cerrar los ojos y movía furiosamente su cabeza de arriba a bajo. "Por su puesto mi Lady lo encontraremos"

¶Una vez que la maid salió de la sala Elmenhilde se relajó completamente, saco un pequeño peluche de zorro y lo abrazo.

¶La verdad es que Elmenhilde estaba muy preocupada por saber que es lo que le había pasado a el rubio, uno no se mete con Metatron y sale ileso, si alguna vez veía al líder de los Ángeles, Elmenhilde le diría toda clase de vocabulario sucio que había aprendido a lo largo de los años, para des pues proceder a arrancarle las alas y dárselo a los demás vampiros para que lo dejaran seco, luego dejaría a los ghouls comerse su carne y luego ella los quemaría, solo eso era un castigo adecuado por meterse con su hombre.

Metatron trago saliva y miro nerviosamente a la muñeca que era Elmenhilde.

¶'Naruto donde estas baka' una vez que lo encontraran Elmenhilde procedería a encadenar al rubio en su habitación y jamás lo volvería a dejar salir.

¶Los ojos de Elmenhilde brillaron peligrosamente nadie absolutamente nadie le quitaría ala persona que hizo que su vida sin color brillara de nuevo con colores, la persona que hizo su eterna vida en la oscuridad brillara de nuevo con el sol, esa persona que le saco risitas como cuando su papa estaba vivo y junto a ella.

¶Nadie le arrebataría el sol, si el sol se escondía de nuevo Elmenhilde lo perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

Elmenhilde no dijo nada, simplemente siguió mirando a Naruto intensamente.

¶Una figura dentro de un parque estornudo.

¶La figura era grande llevaba puesta un pantalón color negro y una sandalias duras del mismo color, llevaba una camisa tipo kimono de color naranja con franjas dos franjas horizontales color negro, también llevaba un sombrero playero de franjas verticales de colores naranja y negro.

"Es mi papa!" Grito Kounou alegremente, ella no podía esperar para que su padre se despierte y juegue con ella, Kounou inflo sus cachetes enojada, él tenía mucho por que recompensarla por tantos años sin verla a ella y a su mama.

¶Naruto se encontraba caminando en un parque comiéndose un helado de sabor a queso.

¶'Me pregunto si alguien podría inventar un helado de sabor a Ramen' era algo que debería de postear en el grupo de amantes de Ramen que formaba parte por internet, tal vez alguien podría inventarlo.

¶Naruto siguió caminando ya era de noche, hasta que se topó con una barrera, Naruto ni siquiera se molesto en tratar de romperla simplemente siguió caminando y cuando su cuerpo la toco esta se rompió y el siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

¶Cuando la cruzo se encontró con algo bastante extraño, Iseei su fan que había conocido en una firma de autógrafos se encontraba en el suelo con una lanza de luz en medio de su estómago.

¶Naruto levanto la ceja y luego miro al agresor que había atacado a Iseei.

¶"Raynare-chan?"

Rias se detuvo un poco molesta "por que Naruto conoce a Raynare"

¶Los ojos de Raynare se abrieron con terror al ver al rubio, para después volar con todas sus fuerzas hacia la luna.

"Hmhp" Akeno levanto sus pechos orgullosa 'así es.. Es mejor que corras no tendrías oportunidad de vencerlo ni en un billón de años'

¶Naruto levanto una ceja, para luego acercarse hacia issei, issei tenía ya sus ojos me dio muertos.

¶Naruto saco la pieza de Reyna de sus devil pieces, la verdad es que a el nunca le intereso esto que Ajuka había inventado pero bueno. Cuando estaba a punto de usar la pieza en issei cuando un circulo mágico del clan Gremory apareció.

Otra vez shock, mientras todos volteaban a ver a Isse.

"Estuve a punto de ser re encarnado como Reyna de Naruto" Issei estaba incrédulo al igual que otros.

Todos en el grupo Gremory se preguntaban cuantas cosas hubieran sido diferentes si Naruto hubiera conseguido re encarnar a Issei.

¶Naruto rápidamente desapareció en un poof y re apareció a unos metros de ahí, solo para ver a un Sirzechs pero este Sirzechs tenía facciones mas femeninas además de un enorme busto y caderas.

Ahora Rias leía esta parte intensamente, ella sabia al igual que los otros que esta Sirzechs mujer era ella.

¶La Sirzechs femenina procedió a re encarnar a issei diciendo algún tipo de mantra que Naruto había escuchado en el programa de tv de Serafall.

¶A Naruto le cayó una gota de sudor por la nuca al escuchar el mantra.

Por supuesto a Rias tal vez se le haya olvidado leer los últimos dos párrafos, pero todos pudieron ver que su cara se ponía toda roja repentinamente. Que mal por ella que no sabe lo que pasara en el próximo capítulo,

¶"Oh bueno, pero quien es ella? Tal vez le pregunte a Ero-jiji la próxima vez que lo vea, por que habrá ordenado a Raynare matar a issei?" Dijo Naruto.

¶Koneko estaba viendo al extraño devil todo este tiempo, el cuerpo entero de koneko comenzó a sudar incontrolablemente al ver al devil de clase maou aparecer de la nada, koneko por fin comenzó a respirar de nuevo frenéticamente ella no se había dado cuenta que su cuerpo se había querido matar así mismo solo de estar cerca de el.

¶Naruto por su puesto sabia que ella estaba ahí simplemente no le importo..

Rias cerro el libro.

Koneko respiro aliviada de que esa del libro no era ella.

"Miren" antes de alguien pudiera hacer un comentario, Rias señaló a los cielos.

*ohhhh! Ella esta aquí! Prepárense! Jejejeje* las estrellas comenzaron a girar, era todo muy parecido a cuando Naruto llegó.

"Ella?..." Se preguntó en voz baja, luego sus ojos se abrieron en shock total "no me digas que es Kaguya!" Grito Falbium.

Los rastros de todos se trasformaron inmediatamente de normal a uno de miedo completo.

"Prepárense!" Grito Azazel mientras activaba su Sacred Gear artificial. Issei hizo lo mismo.

Serafall y Elmenhilde se pusieron frente a Naruto y Gabriel con la intención de protegerlos con sus vidas. Gabriel también escucho a Falbium, junto sus manos y comenzó a invocar su barrera más poderosa alrededor de ella y Naruto.

"Muévanse!" Metatron grito señalando a Naruto, los Seraphs y exorcistas se movieron de inmediatamente, todos en sus verdaderas formas y con enormes escudos, haciendo una pared de magia sagrada con Metatron a la cabeza.

Sirzechs y los demás Devil se pusieron hacia el lado izquierdo, mientras que Azazel y los ángeles caídos se pusieron a la derecha, todos con la clara intención de hacer un ataque de pinzas sobre Kaguya.

Kounou también se puso frente a Naruto penando proteger a su padre.

Los cielos explotaron muy parecido a cuando Naruto llegó.

Cuando la luz termino de segarlos, todos miraron como una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos púrpuras se levantaba.

*Kushina Uzumaki! Llego jejeje* todos leyeron las estrellas en shock.

"Uzumaki" fue lo que todos susurraron al mismo tiempo.

XXXX

-me alegro que les haya gustado.

-Naruto salió apenas de la pelea contra Kaguya.


	3. Chapter 3

Que lo disfruten.

*Kishina Uzumaki era una mujer temperamental que prefería actuar primero e irse a los puños antes que preguntar, cuando estaba viva en la naciones elementales ella era apodada la Habanero sangriento, muchos pensaran que era un apodo que daba risa y tal vez alguien se lo puso para burlarse de ella. Pero eso estaba muy alejado de la verdad, ese apodo se lo había ganado durante la guerra, sus enemigos se lo habían puesto ya que su pelo color rojo siempre estaba bañado en la sangre de sus enemigos, además de que ella no usaba una arma convencional como una Katana, no, kushina Uzumaki usaba una enorme guadaña que ella una vez encontró en un campo de arroz, kushina simplemente eligió esa herramienta de granja como su arma y con ella cortaba las gargantas de sus enemigos y su pelo siempre estaba bañado en sangre...*

Detrás de la recién llegada kushina la estrellas escribieron lo que parecía un pequeño resumen de la persona que había recién llegado al cuarto donde estaban los demás.

Rias trago saliva ruidosamente mientras que en su mano su libro temblaba ligeramente.

Los demás también estaban un poco asombrados leyendo lo que la estrellas estaban diciendo, no podían creer que la persona que era el centro de atención ahora mismo fuera así, eso era por que ahora mismo Kushina parecía una cordera frente una manada de lobos, sus ojos se iban a todos lados mirando todos los presentes, un pequeño paso hacia atrás y con su brazo en su pecho, además de tener un ligero rubor en sus mejillas mirando hacia abajo.

Azazel podía decir con toda la sinceridad del mundo que la mujer frente a él era muy hermosa, muchos podían decir que Azazel es un tipo promiscuo y estarían en lo correcto, pero incluso el tenía un buen ojo para las mujeres.

Issei también no podía despegar sus ojos de Kushina, ella era como la ultimate Milf.

Muchos de los hombres también pensaban que ella era muy hermosa y las mujeres también.

Kushina no tiene ni idea que esta haciendo aquí y donde podría estar... Lo ultimo que ella recuerda es despidiéndose de su bebe y dandole las gracias por dejarla ser su madre. Ahora mismo no podía evitar sentirse intimidada por las personas en armaduras pesadas muy diferentes a las de los Samurai con sus enormes escudos y lanzas a pintando hacia ella, además de que a sus lados había otros dos grupos igualmente preparados para atacarla, y había más grupos detrás de ella y había dos niñas increíblemente lindas flotando sobre ella observándola. Kushina no sabia que hacer, pasados unos segundos y nadie seguía sin moverse o decir una palabra, el cerebro de Kushina llego a la conclusión de que tal vez ella había llegado al paraíso...

Kushina tomo una bocanada de aire y hablo. "Perdón..."

Como si estuvieran sincronizados perfectamente los hombres y mujeres de armaduras doradas y blancas con sus escudos y lanzas, formaron lo que Kushina llamaría un textudo, cerrando por completo con sus escudos y sus lanzas apuntando hacia todas direcciones. 'C-creo que ellos también están nerviosos.. Jejeje' Kushina se rió nerviosamente en su cabeza.

"M-mi hijo... ¿Saben donde esta? Esto es el paraíso ¿cierto?" Kushina sabia que era poco probable que su bebe haya llegado aquí antes que ella, pero aún así ella tenía esperanza de poder reuniese con su hijo otra vez.

Pero nadie le respondió todos seguían igual de inmóviles.

"¡O-o tal vez mi marido! Minato Namikaze..." Ella también quería volver a ver a Minato por supuesto, aunque lo mas seguro es que su alma siguiera atrapada en el estomago de la muerte.

Otros segundos pasaron y Kushina tuvo suficiente. "¡Oigan! Les estoy hablando-dattebane"

"...prrt ¿datebba-que? Alguien río, pero nadie sabe exactamente supo quien fue.

Si hay algo que le molesta a Kushina eso seria que alguien se burlara de su tic verbal, además de que ya estaba irritada.

Justo cuando Kushina puso sus manos en un sello y estaba apunto de escupir una bola de agua cargada de chakra alguien la interrumpió.

"Por favor espere Kushina-sama" Grayfia salió de entre la formación de Devils, sintiendo el ataque que Kushina estaba apunto de hacer. "Tal vez si nos dices su nombre y nos dices su apariencia podamos ayudarla" Grayfia dijo calmadamente, pero ahora mismo estaba mandando un mensaje telepático diciendo que la dejaran encargarse de las cosas.

Kushina vio a la hermosa mujer y asintió levemente. "E-el es rubio... Tiene tres marcas como si fueran bigotes en sus mejillas y ojos azules... L-la última vez que lo vi llevaba puesto pantalones naranja y un chaqueta color naranja y negro"

Grayfia asintió levemente pero eso no probaba nada, esta Kushina podía ser muy bien Kaguya en disfraz. "No, no me parece que ninguno de nosotros lo hayamos visto"

Kushina bajo su mirada, por supuesto que el aun no llegaba aquí...

"Parece un hombre apuesto por lo que me dice, ¿aunque llevar color naranja es un poco llamativo no lo cree?" Grayfia intentaba ganarse la confianza de la persona frente a ella y tal vez sacarle toda la información que podía.

"Jejeje" Kushina se animó un poco al escuchar a Grayfia. "Supongo, a su padre le gusta el color amarillo y a mi me gusta el color rojo. Supongo que solo era normal que a mi bebe le gustara el color naranja"

Ahora esto era un indicio positivo de que verdaderamente la pelirroja era la madre de Naruto, pero Grayfia aun no tenía suficiente. "Ya veo, debe de ser un buen hombre... Usted debió de criarlo para ser un buen hombre"

Los ojos de Kushina derrepente se pusieron rojos y apenas aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

Grayfia de verdad se sintió mal en ese momento.

"Y-yo no lo pude criar, s-solamente podía ver como crecía, pero no podía interferir" Kushina dijo entre sollozos.

Esto sorprendió a todos.

"P-pero usted es su madre por qu-" Grayfia fue cortada.

"¡Por que yo morí horas después de dar a luz a mi bebe!" Kushina exclamó repentinamente.

"Que" fue todo lo que alcanzó articular Grayfia.

Todos los demás también escuchaban atentamente.

"Un tipo, un tipo con una mascara nos ataque durante el parto, e-el tomo a Naruto y amenazado con matarlo.. Minato lo salvo, después no supe lo que paso, pero yo morí junto a Minato protegiendo a Naruto del Kyuubi, m-Minato el sello su alma junto a la mitad del Kyuubi y sello la otra mitad dentro de Naruto, antes de morir el sello un poco de nuestro chakra en Naruto, para que pudiéramos hablar con el" Kushina en este punto estaba llorando, lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

Grayfia no sabia que decir, ni nadie mas del grupo.

Detrás del muro de ángeles estaba Yasaka que abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a Kuonou que por su parte intentaba escapar de su madre. "Kuonou.. Por favor amor, detente no sabemos si ella es la verdadera madre de Naruto"

Kuonou trataba de gritar y de correr hacia su obaasama y decirle que su padre estaba aquí que dejara de llorar, pero su madre la detenía y tenía una mano sobre su boca ahogando sus gritos desesperados.

"Lo tuve que ver crecer solo..." Kushina comentó súbitamente.

Todos voltearon a verla sin despegar sus miradas ni un segundo de Kushina que ahora estaba en el suelo, de rodillas llorando.

"La gente de la aldea lo trataba como un monstruo, lo ignoraban, lo echaban de las tiendas, no dejaban que otros niños jugaran con el, el creció sólo, solo, solo, no había nadie para el... Recuerdo que el solía mirar a las otras familias, solo para después correr hacia ese agujero que el llamaba hogar, lleno de cucarachas... Gritaba por su madre "donde esta mi mami, yo quiero a mi mami" el gritaba eso y-y-y yo no podía hacer nada por el, solo podía verlo llorar" para este momento Kushina sollozaba abiertamente y tratando de limpiarse las interminables lagrimas de sus ojos.

Ni Venelana, no Lady Sitri o siquiera Grayfia, que eran madres pudieron mas y se acercaron a ella en un intento de consolarla, ninguna de ellas se podía imaginar pasar por lo que paso Kushina.

Los demás solo se podían quedar pensativos a lo que acababan de escuchar.

Akeno se agarraba su falda escolar con todas sus fuerzas. Rias no tenía ni idea en que pensar, Asia lloraba y corrió hacia Kushina también, Issei tampoco sabia que hacer pero estaba muy enojado con los habitantes de esa aldea.

Lagrimas color dorado comenzaron a caer sobre el rostro de Naruto... Era Gabriel que estaba llorando sin parar mientras ponía su mano en su boca en un intento de ahogar sus sollozos, todos lo que había pasado y aún así él seguía tan puro. Sin esperar un segundo mas Gabriel lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. "No voy a dejar que te hieran de nuevo... No lo voy a permitir" Gabriel le susurraba al oído.

Serafall no lo estaba haciendo mejor, lagrimas calientes caían sin parar de su rostro, pero no eran de tristeza si no de rabia, de enojo hacia esos aldeanos, Serafall no podía evitar sentirse extremadamente impotente. Serafall se acercó a Gabriel y la abrazo junto a Naruto.

Elmehilde no podía llorar... Pero en este momento se sentía en extremo enojada, quería arrancar cabezas, y al igual que Serafall se sentía en extremo impotente, ella. Elmehilde por fin tuvo suficiente. "¡Basta ya! Déjenla ver a su hijo" por alguna razón Elmehilde juro proteger a Kushina, tal vez convertirla en vampiro y de esa manera hacerla intocable, de esa manera Elmehilde y Kushina podrían proteger a Naruto para siempre.

Lentamente el muro de escudos se dispersó. Venelana y las demás levantaron a Kushina del suelo que aun lloraba de pura tristeza.

"Kushina-dono... Naruto-dono está aquí" dijo Michael que también apenas se aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

Metatron le dio una profunda reverencia. "Lo lamentamos mucho pero pensábamos que era la calamidad conocida como Kaguya, su hijo ha estado peleando contra ella por día y estuvo apunto de morir, por favor entienda que solo deseábamos proteger a Naruto-dono"

Kushina asintió tontamente mientras se acercaba mas a su hijo, que estaba siendo abrazado por una muy hermosa mujer, dicha mujer se apartó lentamente y parecía que tenía muchas dudas de dejarlo solo.

Kushina por fin llego hacia donde estaba Naruto, estaba tendido en el suelo con una manta actuando como almohada en su cabeza, durmiendo plácidamente, kushina no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a su boca al ver que le hacia falta un brazo, pero aún así Kushina estrelló su cabeza en su pecho y comenzó a llorar.

"Mi bebe..." Kushina repetía y repetía, "tu kaachan esta aquí..."

Naruto no despertó.

Los demás veían la escena con sonrisas llorosas. Incluso la facción de los héroes lloraba, como todos los demás.

Pasado varios minutos, kushina por fin dejo de llorar...

"¿Q-que paso?" Preguntó Kushina.

Falbium suspiro. "Parece que Naruto ha estado luchando contra una diosa por varios días..." Falbium le contó todo a Kushina.. Kushina se quedo ahí mirando a su hijo mientras asentía y solo se paraba a preguntar a una partes.

Derrepente un misil rubio salió corriendo de entre todos, kushina miraba a una linda niña con orejas de zorro corriendo hacia ella, sin pensarlo Kushina alzo los brazos para agarrarla por que estaba claro que la niña se lanzaría hacia ella.

"¡Obaasama!" Kuonou grito, mientras se estrellaba en el pecho de Kushina y movía su cabeza de un lado hacia otro en su pecho, kushina solo se quedo ahí abrazando a la pequeña niña con una cara de completa incredulidad.

"Ya estamos todos reunidos.. Pronto cuando papa despierte podremos volver a ser una familia"

Kushina no dijo nada solo comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Kuonou.

"Ku-Kushina-chan..." Serafall hablo incierta. "Aquí esta el libro, de Naruto y su vida como Devil... ¿Quieres que lo lea?"

Kushina asintió.

¶Rias Gremory una mujer una hermosa joven que no debería tener el cuerpo que tiene a su edad desapareció en un circulo mágico con el símbolo de su pilar.

"¿Quien es Rias Gremory?" Preguntó Kushina.

Rias dio un paso adelante, tomo su falda escolar y la levanto ligeramente haciendo una reverencia. "Soy yo, Kushina-sama"

Kushina la miro de arriba para abajo, Rias se sentía un poco tensa al ver los ojos violenta de Kushina.

"Pareces una Uzumaki... Nuestro clan suele tener el pelo color rojo como el tuyo, además puedo sentir en ti una enorme cantidad de uhh.. ¿Poder?, nuestro clan el Uzumaki se suele caracterizar por su fuerza vital y sus enormes cantidades de reservas de chakra... Tal vez estamos relacionados de alguna forma"

"Hmm, tal vez no suena tan descabellado, los Gremory suelen ser lo mismo, caracterizados por su vitalidad y reservas mágicas" comentó Sirchzers, además de que el pelo rojo añadía otro.

"Si, cuando regresemos tal vez haga algunos estudios..." Ajuka tenía la mano en su barbilla, si era cierto entonces explicaría por que Naruto re encarno en un Devil.

¶Al llegar a su destino lo primero que noto era lo denso y opresivo que se sentía el aire, Rias no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse por que tan extraño fenómeno por que un joven medio muerto con una lanza de luz que atravesaba su cuerpo la miraba intensamente.

Issei miro hacia abajo aun recuerda a Yumma...

'¶Issei..' el líder de trio de pervertidos de la escuela a la que Rias asistía ya hacia ahí medio muerto

"¿Trio de preventivos?" Kushina pregunto un poco enojada.

Issei trago saliva. "C-creo que deberías continuar Serafall, ¡ajajaa!

¶Rias sabia que issei era especial o mas bien que tenía un sacred gear, bendiciones que habían sido otorgadas por el dios bíblico a la raza humana. Rias estaba esperando la mejor oportunidad para revelarle a Issei sobre lo sobrenatural y pedirle que se uniera a su dignidad, pero Rias no tenía contemplado que otra faccion se interesada en el también y se acercaran primero.

¶Rias no pudo hacer nada en ese momento, si le revelara a Issei que ella era una devil y que le gustaría que el se uniera a su dignidad, lo mas probable es que Issei corriera directo hacia a Yuuma.. No Raynare guardiana de la puertas del cielo, una ángel caído, lo único que haría echo esa acción era que mataran a Issei inmediatamente o Raynare lo hubiera tenido completamente bajo control. Así que Rias espero rezándole a todos los maous que los Ángeles caídos lo quisieran muerto para que ella lo pudiera traer a la vida como un devil.

"Así es, si Raynare no hubiera sido tan tonta, tal vez Issei estuviera de nuestro lado ahora mismo" comentó Azazel, ganándose varias cabezas de aprobación de Penemue y los demás caídos.

¶Por supuesto Akeno su reina se había presentado voluntaria para.. Discutir con Raynare el por que ella debería dejar en paz a Issei y tal vez solo tal vez hacer que el corazón de Raynare dejara de latir con un rayo bien puesto en el pecho..

¶Akeno odiaba a los Ángeles caídos con rabia y por alguna razón le gustaban los devils, cuando Rias le ofreció convertiste en un devil como su reina Akeno no lo dudo ni un segundo y acepto, Rias estaba completamente sorprendida de que aceptara de inmediato, cuando Rias le pregunto el por que, las mejillas de Akeno se tornaron un poquito rosas y no contesto nada.

Los ángeles caídos levantaron las cejas.

"Que extraño, por que será que a mi me agraden los Devils..." Akeno de verdad se lo preguntaba, ella ignoro a los Ángeles caídos.

"¿Tu eres Akeno?" Kushina pregunto.

Akeno sonrió amablemente, ella le dio una reverencia a Kushina como lo haría una princesa, con toda la elegancia de una también.

Mucho para la sorpresa de todos e incluso Kuonou, kushina hizo lo mismo, aunque ella llevaba un conjunto como una ama de casa aun se podía ver como si ella de verdad fuera una princesa. "¿Eres también realeza? Yo soy o mas bien era la princesa de las islas escondidas en el remolino...

"N-no no soy ninguna princesa.." Akeno se altero un poco, junto con todos los demás, tenían a una princesa frente a ellos, una de verdad.

"Ya veo, aún así tu me recuerdas mucho a mi mejor amiga, Uchiha Mikoto"

"M-muchas gracias Uzumaki-sama" ahora Akeno le hablo con mucho respeto.

"Nah, solo llámame Kushina, mi hogar fue destruido, así que no soy ninguna princesa... Ajajaa, además por lo que me cuentan ya ha pasado mucho mucho mucho tiempo desde las naciones elementales" a decir verdad Kushina no podía esperar para salir y conocer el mundo de hoy. "M-me gustaría conocer el mundo de ahora" dijo Kushina con un rubor en sus mejillas. "Y-yo siempre eh querido ver el mar nuevamente, lo extraño. Jamás tuve la oportunidad de darle una despedida apropiada a mis hermanos y hermanas del clan que murieron defendiendo uzhio.."

"No se preocupe Kushina-sama, nosotros la facción de los héroes actuaremos como sus escoltas personales.. Solo denos la orden y la llevaremos a donde quiera mientras la protegemos de todo peligro" Cao Cao comentó, a sus lado los miembros de la facción de los héroes asintieron vigorosamente, incluso héracles.

"¡Muchas gracias!" Kushina le dio una sonrisa donde incluso Cao Cao se ruborizó y tuvo que ver hacia otro lado.

Elmehilde miro hacia otro lado molesta, ella se aseguraría de quedarse a Naruto y Kushina toda para ella en algún punto. "Kushina-san, puedo preguntarle por que su sangre huele tan exquisita, como sabe yo soy una vampira y me alimento de sangre"

"Ohh, ¡creo que eso lo puedo explicar!" Kushina veía a Elmehilde. "Nosotros los Uzumaki tenemos una habilidad, cuando alguien bebe nuestra sangre quien sea quien bebió se ve con una vitalidad renovada, incluso el chakra o en su caso magia se ven devueltos a ustedes nuevamente, además de sanar casi cualquier o herida" Kushina dijo alegremente.

"Ya veo... Muchos vampiros tratarán de ir detrás de usted, apenas yo me contengo las ganas de beber su sangre, no se preocupe le juro por mi padre que la protegeré de cualquiera que intente dañarla de alguna manera"

Cao Cao y los demás héroes también asintieron y compartieron miradas, alguien como Kushina seria el blanco de muchos... Si duda habría que vigilarla las veinticuatro horas del día. Cao Cao ya podía ver las miradas de Rias y Sona sin duda la integrarían reclutar, incluso en Sirchzers tenía su mirada fija en ella, al igual que Lady Sitri y lord Sitri, Venelana y Zeoticus, lord y Lady Phoenix y sus hijos también estaban sumamente interesados en Kushina.

Serafall continuo.

¶Bueno, Rias no era nadie para ir por ahí preguntando por el pasado de las personas.

¶Rias tomo cuatro piezas de peón y la puso sobre Issei, pero no paso nada, entonces Rias tomo otras tres piezas de peón, pero nada tampoco. Ahora esto era interesante y muy peligroso al mismo tiempo, si Rias usaba todas su piezas de peón en Issei y Issei terminaba teniendo un sacred gear débil entonteces Rias habría perdido todos sus peones y ganado básicamente nada.. Eso no era un buen negocio. Por otro lado si Issei tenía digamos un longinus un sacred gear capaz de asesina a dios, entonces Rias habría ganado su más poderosa y valiosa pieza incluso más que ella.

¶'Bueno que es la vida si no un montón de apuestas..'

"Eso es muy cierto Rias-chan"

Rias se ruborizó al escuchar a Kushina.

¶Rias tomo todos sus ocho peones y los puso en Issei, estos comenzaron a brillar rojo y flotaron sobre Issei mientras se introducían.

¶Rias miro a un lado luego hacia otro, al notar que no había nadie una sonrisita adorno su hermoso rostro. "Yo Rias Gremory en el nombre del pilar Gremory te comando a ti Issei Hyoudou vivir para mi!"

¶Rias creyó imaginar ver el las piezas un gotas de sudor, pero eso era imposible.

¶'Kyaaahhnn! Por fin lo dije!' Mientras que uno de los sueños de Rias se había cumplido, la piezas de peón habían terminado de meterse dentro de Issei, Issei tomo una gran bocanada de aire y luego comenzó a respirar con normalidad, Rias sintió el aura demoniaca que emanaba de Issei, afortunadamente Todo había salido bien.

"..."

El rostro de Rias estaba tan rojo como su cabello.

Algunos se aguantaban las ganas de reírse con desesperación, incluso Grayfia tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

"¡Eso sonó increíble-datebanne!" Kushina miraba a Rias con estrellas en los ojos, con toda la inocencia del mundo.

"¡D-de verdad lo cree Kushina-san!" Rias pregunto alegremente.

Kushina solo movía su cabeza de arriba abajo rápidamente,

¶Dos nuevos círculos de teletrasportacion con el símbolo del clan Gremory aparecieron. De ellos salieron dos nuevas personas. Akeno Himejima y Yuuto Kiba, la reina y el caballero de Rias.

¶Akeno era una preciosa mujer de pelo largo y negro, tenía incluso los atributos mas grandes que Rias, e incluso muchos dirían que ella es igual o mas hermosa que la hermosa pelirroja.

"Fufufu" Akeno río superiormente viendo hacia Rias. Rías solo hizo un puchero.

¶Kiba era un hombre apuesto de facciones reales como las de un príncipe, las chicas lo llamaban el príncipe de Kuoh.

"Es cierto de verdad eres un hombre apuesto Kiba-kun" Kushina miraba a Kiba.

"G-gracias Kushina-sama" Kiba tenía un rubor en sus mejillas.

¶"Ara, ara, te dije que me dejaras discutir con ella" Akeno puso su mano sobre su mejilla mientras la volteaba un poco y miraba a Issei con preocupación.

¶Kiba movió su cabeza hacia los lados con tristeza y desapruebo. "Así que Grigori de verdad lo quería muerto eh"

"Ehh, no~" comentó Azazel.

¶"No importa, al final esto funciono para nosotros" Rias comentó mientras usaba un hechizo básico de curación en Issei.

¶"Mmh, exactamente, es bueno que esos insectos de alas negras no tengan cerebro, si Raynare-mushi (insecto) se hubiera revelado a Issei-kun este la habría seguido a el infierno y mas lejos, tonta de ella." Akeno movió su cabeza de lado a lado elegantemente. "Ni los insectos sirven de nada si están muertos"

¶Rias miro a Akeno con cuidado, aveces se le olvidaba que Akeno era tan hermosa como inteligente y manipulativa, ella consideraba a todos insectos excepto a ella y otra misteriosa persona que solo ella conocía dignos. Aunque Akeno era muy amable con ciertos "insectos" como sus amigos y sobre protectora con esos "insectos" y por supuesto también era amable si no la antagonisabas de alguna forma.

"¿Yo también soy un insecto Akeno-chan?" Kushina pregunto dulcemente.

"¡C-claro que no Kushina-sama!"

¶Akeno le regalo una sincera sonrisa llena de amor a Rias. Rias le sonrió también, seguro era interesante tener a Akeno como reina.

¶Otra figura comenzó a acercase hacia ellos, era un persona baja uno podría confundirla por un chico, pero tenía rasgos femeninos muy marcados en el rostro y sus caderas además de que tenía un uniforme escolar para mujeres.

¶Koneko Toujo se acerco lentamente hacia su reina, ella seguía sudando mares.

¶"Koneko.." Rias tenía un tono de preocupación en su tono de voz. "Que pasa?"

¶Entonces Koneko salto hacia Rias abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas. Esta acción trajo miradas de preocupación de Rias, Akeno y Kiba, Koneko era normalmente inexpresiva.

¶Rias regreso el abrazo y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza confortandola.

¶"Que sucede Koneko-chan?" Akeno pregunto

¶"Devil.. Al menos.. clase ultímate" Koneko respondió apretando mas a Rias.

¶Fue en ese momento que Rias y los demás se dieron cuenta de lo opresivo y denso que era el aire alrededor. Nadie se movió, no, nadie se podía mover. Todos sentían que unos gigantescos ojos de color azul se clavaban en la espalda de cada uno.

"Nunca mencionaste que le robaste una pieza a alguien mas Rias" Venelana veía severamente a Rias. "Pudiste haber muerto"

"Eso nunca sucedió" comentó Akeno.

"... Lo que significa" comentó Azazel.

"Naruto" Serafall dijo.

El rostro de Kushina tenía una sonrisa de un mega watt.

¶"Tengo.. Miedo.." Koneko soltó un sollozo al final.

¶Rias sintió como un sudor frío se acumulaba en su nuca y bajaba lentamente por la espalda, los demás no lo estaban haciendo mucho mejor, ellos no se atrevían a mirar atrás, sabían que si miraban otro lado que no sea el suelo se iban a morir, así que todos tenían los ojos clavados en el suelo.

¶Rias apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas, ella era el rey ella tenía que proteger a su familia.

¶'Maldita sea! Aquí no! Me niego!' Y Rias despabilo. "Akeno! Toma a Issei! Kiba activa el círculo de teletrasportacion!" Rias soltó a Koneko.

¶Kiba y Akeno apretaron los dientes todos ellos eran familia y la familia se cuida las espaldas. Los dos cumplieron inmediatamente las orden de su rey.

¶Rias acumuló Todo el poder de la destrucción que podía en su mano, se dio la vuelta y lo disparo hacia donde sentía que los ojos la estaban viendo. El circulo por fin se activo y los cinco desaparecieron.

¶Ninguno pudo escuchar los gritos de dolor de cierto rubio.

Naruto comenzó a correr por ahí como gallina sin cabeza, tenía el trasero en llamas casi y literalmente le destruyen el trasero con poder de la destrucción.

'¶Que interesante familia eran ellos.. Creo que me lo merezco por querer jugar con ellos.. Sobre Todo ese Sirzechs-ona (mujer) y Esa Yamato Nadeshiko se me hace familiar"

¶Naruto corrió y corrió hasta que finalmente pudo encontrar un charco de agua sucia..

"¡Se lo merece ese idiota por asustarlos!" Dijo Kushina.

Varios comenzaron a reírse, incluso Koneko.

¶Por fin los miembros del club de sucesos paranormales aparecieron en el edificio del club. Todos se relajaron al ver la familiar escena y soltaron un el aire que habían acumulado relajadamente, Akeno inmediatamente solo a Issei en el suelo como si fuera un saco de papas.

¶Ellos sabían que estaban a salvo, aquí era Gremory y Sitri territorio, solo los locos, los masoquistas y las personas que quieran que su trasero sea destruido por un maou con poder de la destrucción solo para ser congelado por otro maou atacarían este lugar, no había muchos de esos.

¶"Fufufu esa fue toda una experiencia" Akeno comentó con una sonrisa además de que sus mejillas tenían un ligero color rosado.

¶Rias tomo otra bocanada de aire. "Nadie sale de este edificio hoy, los cinco nos quedaremos aquí" 'que bueno que tenemos bañera y una cama familiar aquí...'

¶Todos entendieron que era lo mejor, con un devil de clase ultímate o maou haya fuera y sin saber que intenciones tenía ere simplemente demasiado peligroso deambular por ahí.

¶"Koneko nos puedes explicar que fue exactamente lo que paso?" Kiba sentándose en uno de los sillones.

¶Koneko asintió mientras iba por algunas golosinas. "Seguí a Issei..' Koneko les explico con voz monótona que fue lo que había pasado exactamente.

¶"Me quieres decir que este devil estaba a punto de re encarnar a Issei usando sus propias piezas?" Rias se llevo su mano a su pelo color rojo. Eso era un problema, si un devil, un devil mas fuerte que ella y con mas rango iba re encarnar a Issei antes que llegara ella entonces lo que hizo Rias fue básicamente robar, esto podría traerle muchos problemas más adelante, dependiendo de a quien le robo, pero si a un devil tan fuerte como el del parque le intereso Issei entonces Rias se acababa de sacar la lotería. Ultímate y maou clase devils no van por hay gastando sus piezas para darle otra oportunidad a cualquiera.. Los rating games de las grandes ligas eran muy competitivos donde incluso los cuatro maou regentes participaban y perdían...

¶"Ara, ara, parece que Issei es alguien especial, pero esto te puede causar muchos problemas Boucho" Akeno comenzó a servirle te a todos los presentes.

¶"Ahh, y que lo digas nos la jugamos muy grande esta vez" Rias tomo un trago de té para intentar tranquilizarse.

¶"Boucho deberíamos de avisarle a Sona-sama mañana a primera hora" Kiba también tomaba el te visiblemente mas relajado.

¶"Así es, sona tiene que saber lo más rápido posible, la trataría de contactar pero eso sería muy peligroso ahora mismo." Incluso si este es su territorio, Rias no le quería dar su posición a el devil desconocido, cualquier uso de magia ahora podría ser una bengala gigante a un devil tan fuerte.

¶Varias horas después y con todos ya relajados procedieron irse a dormir, Rias, Akeno y Koneko se metieron en la cama, poniendo a Koneko en medio por que era las más afectada ya que estuvo mas tiempo expuesta a el aura del devil, Kiba tomo el sillón, nadie se molesto en levantar a Issei del suelo Kiba fue el más amable al ponerle una almohada y tomarlo.

¶Todos se quedaron dormidos.

Serafall se detuvo un momento.

"No entiendo" comentó Kushina ganándose la atención de todos en el cuarto. "Como es que se pudiste re encarnar a Issei" Kushina le pregunto a Rias, con toda la curiosidad del mundo.

Rias ganó una cara de infinita felicidad al escuchar a Kushina, esta sería la mejor oportunidad para hacer que Kushina se uniera a su Nobleza, y cuando Kushina se uniera Naruto la seguirá. Pero la felicidad de Kushina acabo rápido cuando Ajuka la interrumpió antes de que ella pudiera hablar.

"Son llamadas Devil pieces Kushina-dono, que sabe después de la gran guerra y de la guerra civil Devil, nuestro números eran demasiado bajos, así que invente un sistema para poder re encarnar otras razas en Devils, ellos ganaran todas las características de un Devil, incluso la habilidad de vivir miles de miles de años"

"Hmm, ya veo, ¡debes de ser alguna clase de genio Ajuka-kun!" Kushina comentó aplaudiendo con ambas manos.

Ajuka sonrío, el pensaba ofrecerle un puesto en su nobleza a Kushina.

"Muchas gracias, además una vez que el Devil re encarnado alcanzo cierta pocision, también se le da su propio set de piezas"

"¡Wow! Debe ser increíble poder re encarnar a alguien"

Detrás de Ajuka los demas Devils, la facción de los héroes, los Ángeles y caídos además de los dioses que estaban presentes y otros le estaban mandando una mirada de pocos amigos a Ajuka. Todos ellos planeaban ofrecerle asilo a Kushina una vez que salieran de esta habitación.

Serafall decidió continuar en ese momento.

¶"Mami, mami por favor despierta" Akeno Himejima lloraba descontroladamente empujando a su madre que la había envuelto en confortable abrazo protector.

Akeno sintió una puñalada en su corazón en ese momento.

¶Shuri Himejima había muerto intentando proteger a su amada hija de un grupo de personas que habían venido a matar a las abominaciones, la ultima expresión de Shuri fue una hermosa sonrisa llena de amor que iba dirigida hacia su hija, incluso después de que incontables objetos habían atravesado su carne la expresión de Shuri no cambio.

¶"Mami por favor ya no seré mala, te obedeceré, me comeré todos mis vegetales ya no haré más bromas, por favor despierta." Finalmente Akeno logró mover lo suficiente el cuerpo de su madre como para que ella pueda salir de su abrazo, pero Shuri no se levanto, su cuerpo callo a un lado.

¶Akeno era una niña muy lista para su edad, su madre y su padre le habían explicado que todas las cosas tenían que morir algún día, además de que ella era un Miko entrenamiento, era su trabajo purificar espíritus para pudieran descansar en paz.

¶Cuando Akeno vio a su madre katanas, lanzas, navajas y Muchas otras cosas atravesando el cuerpo de su madre, ella sabia que su madre ya se había convertido en un espíritu. Akeno volteo a mirar a los asesinos de su madre y no pudo pensar otra mas que el asco que todos esos rostros con sonrisas enfermas le daban.

¶'Insectos! Insectos asquerosos todos y cada uno de ellos!' Aunque sentía un intensa ira en este momento Akeno no era ninguna idiota, ella sabia que no podría ganar contra todos esos insectos, con una ultima mirada hacia su madre Akeno salió corriendo hacia los bosques del templo donde vivía. Akeno iba a dar todo de si, ella no dejaría que el sacrificio de su madre se en vano.

¶"Papa! Papa!" Akeno grito con todas sus fuerzas 'mi papa es el mas fuerte! El me salvara!'

¶"Maten a la abominación!"

¶"Esta llamando a Barakiel! Rápido!"

¶"Quémenla!"

¶"Mátenla! Mátenla!"

¶La turba corrió detrás de Akeno en busca de sangre.

¶"Papa!" Akeno corría y gritaba hasta que su cuerdas vocales ya no podían mas. Finalmente los pequeños pies de Akeno ya no podían seguir y tropezaron contra una raíz. Akeno gruño de dolor, intento levantarse de nuevo pero no pudo, volteo a ver la turba ya estaba sobre ella con esas sonrisas asquerosas en sus asqueros rostros, Akeno quería vomitar solo deberlos.

¶'Ese.. Ese insecto que tengo por padre! Estoy segura de que en este momento también tiene esa asquerosa sonrisa en su rostro! Riéndose de mi como ellos! Los odio, los odio, lo odio!'

Barakiel comenzó a soltar lagrimas silenciosas en ese momento.

¶"Fin del camino mocosa monstruosa"

¶Akeno quería gritarle que el único monstruo aquí era el pero, nada salía de su boca, no podía hablar.

¶Finalmente Akeno se resigno. 'Perdón mami te sacrificaste en vano'

"Naruto sufrió lo mismo que tu Akeno-chan... Turbas de hombres y mujeres lo perseguían por varias horas solo para después golpearlo hasta que quedaba inconsciente... Durante varios años..." Lentamente Kushina se levanto para abrazar a Akeno.

Akeno solo se dejo envolver en si reconfortante abrazo, kushina le recordaba mucho a su madre, y eso le encantaba a Akeno.

Los demás se quedaron callados, incluso Serafall no sabia si continuar leyendo, pero al final siguió.

¶Un fuerte brazo levanto a Akeno. Pero Akeno no sentía ninguna malicia en ellos, derecho se sentía bien, caliente y seguro, Akeno volteo a mirar a quien la había levantado, una sonrisa, una sonrisa amable y llena de amor.

"Naruto de nuevo parece" contento Serafall.

¶"Quien diablos eres tu!"

¶"Suelta a ese monstruo para que podamos matarla!"

¶"Señor por favor, eso que trae en sus brazos es un monstruo entregárnosla"

¶Akeno vio que su sonrisa desaparecía, para luego levantarle una ceja a la turba de insectos. 'O no el también va a pensar que soy un monstruo' Akeno intento hablar decirle que ellos mentían pero no pudo.

¶La figura se rasco la nuca. "Hmm, lo único que yo veo es una niña asustada y muy malherida"

¶'Gracias! Gracias!' Lagrimas calientes caían de los ojos de Akeno.

Akeno y Kushina escuchaban atentamente, mientras que Akeno le temblaban los labios ligeramente.

¶"Entrégala!"

¶"Maldito! Quien te crees que eres!"

¶"Se-se-señor he-héroe, ellos mataron a mi mama" Akeno apretó con todas sus fuerzas el brazo que la sostenía.

¶La figura pareció creerle de inmediato, los ojos color azules de héroe se abrieron como platos por un momento.

¶"Insectos.." La voz del héroe sonaba peligrosamente baja, le envió escalofríos a Akeno por Todo su cuerpo.

Akeno abrió sus ojos en shock e inmediatamente volteo a ver al inconsciente rubio.

¶'Si! el héroe también sabe que son solo insectos!'

¶Akeno miro con fascinación como el héroe de pelo rubio y ojos azules levanto su brazo hacia los insectos, para después cerrar su puño y luego levantar el dedo índice y el de en en medio. Pequeños rayos de color azul comenzaron a aparecer y desaparecer alrededor de su brazo.

¶"Gian" (falsa oscuridad)

¶Akeno miro con fascinación como repentina mente Todo quedó envuelto en oscuridad solo para después ser cortada por un trueno azul, Fue todo en un instante, pero Akeno lo guardo Todo con perfecta lucidez.

¶Los insectos estában todos muertos seguramente murieron antes de darse cuenta.

¶La figura acomodo a Akeno con su único brazo llevándosela de ahí. Akeno abrazo a la figura por el cuello y por fin se quedo dormida.

¶Akeno sintió una mano sobre su mano que la comenzó a agitar, ella abrió los ojos y de nuevo pudo ver a los ojos azules del héroe que la salvo, ella estaba a punto de abrir la boca y hablar, pero la figura puso su dedo sobre su boca, pidiéndole que se quedara callada, Akeno puso ambas manos sobre su boca y asintiendo furiosamente. El héroe le dio una sonrisa para después mirar hacia un lado con preocupación.

¶"Voy a darte dos regalos okey? Te va a dolor un poco pero por favor sopórtalo ne?"

¶Akeno volvió a asentir furiosamente otra vez, ella estaba muy contenta que clase de increíbles regalos le daría.

¶La figura comenzó a hacer varios signos con su mano para después poner esa misma mano sobre el brazo de Akeno. Akeno sintió un ardor en su brazo, pero lo soporto, cuando termino Akeno miro con fascinación como un tatuaje con un extraño kanji apareció en su brazo, luego el héroe volvió a repetir el proceso en su otro brazo.

¶El héroe termino, le dio otra sonrisa y luego acaricio su cabeza con mucho amor.

"Eso parece Fuin" comentó Kushina.

Inmediatamente todos voltearon a verla.

"¿Kushina-chan, tu sabes Fuin?" Preguntó Azazel.

"Hmm, ¡claro que si! Yo soy una maestra del Fuin, los Uzumaki eran temidos en la naciones elementales por nuestra maestría en Fuin, es casi una segunda lengua para nosotros" Kushina comentó contenta.

Kushina no lo sabia para ahora mismo todos la miraban atentamente, sin saberlo ella se había aumentado el precio a su cabeza considerablemente, alguien como Kushina seria invaluable para cualquiera.

¶"Tehehehe" Akeno soltó una risita, pero su risa se ahogo cuando una figura con diez alas negras apareció detrás del héroe. Akeno quería gritarle al héroe que había algo detrás de el.

¶"No te preocupes, no voy a dejar que te lastimen, solo recuerda que debes canalizar tu magia en los tatuajes que te di si?" Akeno otra vez asintió.

¶El héroe desapareció de su vista para aparecer de nuevo enfrente de la figura desconocida, sacando doce alas como de murciélago detrás de su espalda. El ser de alas negras comenzó a mofarse del héroe.

¶'Como se atreve ese.. Ese.. Insecto a mofarse de un héroe' el insecto de alas negras tackleo al héroe solo para que después los dos desaparecieran en un poof.

¶"No!" Akeno grito con todas sus fuerzas.

"Fufufu" Akeno río y vio a Naruto con amor.

¶Akeno despertó había sudor cayendo por su cuerpo, muchas veces soñaba lo mismo.

¶'Tonta, tonta.. Por que no le pregunte su nombre!?' El único ser que no era un insecto asqueroso y no le pregunto su nombre.

¶Se llevo sus mano a los hombros y los rasguño con fuerza. 'Ni siquiera recuerdo su rostro! Por que por que!"

¶Akeno volvió su mirada a los tatuajes que el le había dado, poco después supo que eran magia de runas, magia tan compleja que ni siquiera los maestros de runas sabían como recrearlas. Akeno sonrió incluso de después de tantos años el seguía cuidándola.

¶Una runa le permitía almacenar magia actuando como un combustible de emergencia y la otra runa enmascaraba completamente su aura, Akeno había perdido cuenta de cuantas veces estas complejas runas le habían salvado la vida, sobre todo antes de conocer a Rias.

"Valla, eso es muy avanzando y peligroso, un error y te pudo haber matado, Naruto debe de ser incluso mejor que yo" Kushina comentó con orgullo en su voz.

Todos sabían que Naruto y Kushina ahora mismo eran invaluables... Su descendencia que serían uzumakis podrían usar Fuin, eso los hacia muy peligroso y muchos harían tras de ellos.

Cao Cao los miro a ambos, el tendría que tener a alguien siempre vigilándoles.

¶Por supuesto Akeno jamás le había enseñado estas runas a absolutamente excepto a uno o dos muy ancianos maestros de runas.

¶Akeno volteo a mirar el rostro dormido de Rias y Koneko, una sonrisa amable aprecio en su rostro. Akeno aun recuerda como Rias uso su propio cuerpo para escudarla de un ataque que iba dirigida a ella cuando se conocieron.

¶'No todos los insectos dan asco' Akeno regreso a dormir abrazando a Rias y a Koneko.

¶Akeno encontraría a el sol que la salvo y la continuaba ayudando, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga.

"¡Akeno!" Rias se ruborizó ya que su mejor amiga le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazo. "¿Qu-que te pasa?"

"Nada..." Dijo Akeno mientras se hundía mas y mas en el abrazo con Rias.

¶En un airó puerto, en cierta banca estaba sentado cierta figura leyendo un manga llamado nanatsu no taizai. Naruto cerro el manga que había acabo de comprar indicando que había terminado de leerlo.

¶'Ahh, Meliodas es el mejor!'

"¡Ahhhh! Naruto es un otaku" grito Rias con fervor.

¶Uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Naruto era leer manga, ver anime y jugar video juegos.

Rias ya no podía esperar mas para Naruto despertara, ella le enseñaría toda su colección a Naruto.

¶Naruto comenzó a mirar a las personas alrededor del aeropuerto hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una joven rubia de ojos verdes inocentes con un vestuario de monja. La joven monja parecía una gacela recién nacida en el centro de una manada de leones. Naruto miro a un lado y luego al otro asegurándose de que nadie extraño la estuviera siguiendo, ella desprendía un aura de sanción a su alrededor inconsciente o conscientemente.

¶'Un sacred gear eh' y parecía uno fuerte.

¶Naruto se acercó a la monja. "Hola!"

¶"Eep" Asia pego un salto "h-hola"

Todos voltearon a ver a Asia, que quería hacerse muy pequeña con todas las miradas puestas en ella.

¶"Parece que estas perdida hermana-san, necesitas ayuda?" Naruto puso una mano debajo de su mentón.

¶"A-a por favor llámeme Asia señor! Y si estoy perdida" Asia contesto. Al mismo tiempo que su estómago rugía.

¶"Parece que tienes hambre! Yo también por que no vamos a esa tienda de donas de ahí y comemos algo!" Naruto no la dejo contestar la tomo de la mano y se la llevo arrastrando.

¶Una hora después y varias donas, los dos soltaron un eructo satisfechos.

Asia se ruborizó al escuchar que eructo satisfecha junto a Naruto.

¶"N-Naruto-san me podrías indicar como llegar a la iglesia de esta ciudad?"

¶"No! Llámame oniichan!" Naruto puso su mano sobre el hombro de Asia y la comenzó a agitar.

¶A Asia se le pusieron las mejillas rojas. "N-Naruto-nissan!" Asia grito.

Asia también volteo a ver a Naruto... "Nissan" susurro para ella.

Kushina corrió y abrazo a Asia. "Bueno te pareces bastante a el"

Asia se hundió en el abrazo de Kushina, ella era increíblemente cálida...

¶Naruto se detuvo. 'Ahh eh alcanzado la divinidad' una luz sagrada comenzó a brillar detrás de el. "Asia mi linda imoutou (hermanita)"

"¡Yo te entiendo Naruto!" Sirchzers grito.

¶A Asia se le pusieron todavía más rojas las mejillas.

¶El reloj de Naruto comenzó a sonar, Naruto pareció recordar algo. "Ah imoutou, espérame aquí si? No te vallas a ir!" Naruto salió corriendo hacia los vuelo que acaban de llegar.

¶Una hora después Naruto regreso, pero a ahora lo acompañaba otra figura, de ojos color café, cabello largo y facciones finas. Shemhazai un líder de Grigori había llegado a Kouh.

¶"Aww Shemhazai tu idiota, Asia-chan se fue!" Naruto grito llorando lágrimas de cocodrilo.

¶"Ahh! Asia?! Quien es esa?" Shemhazai le contesto mientras le arrebataba el manga de su mano. 'Hehehe el nuevo de taizai" Shemhazai comenzó a leer el manga mientras Naruto lloraba.

¶"Por cierto Shemhazai, nunca creerás lo que encontré"

¶Shemhazai no le despego no lo miro pero levanto una ceja haciéndole saber que lo estaba escuchando.

¶"Una Yamato Nadeshiko que tenía la exacta misma sonrisa que Barakiel cuando lee icha icha hard!"

¶Si Shemhazai estuviera tomando algo ya lo hubiera escupido en la cara de Naruto, icha icha hard era un libro porno especial para masoquistas.

"¿Hooo? Parece que Naruto se lleva bastante bien con nosotros los caídos... Comentó Penemue.

¶'Por fin termino' habían pasado unos días desde que Naruto había encontrado a Asia. Naruto había perdido Todo contacto con la amable monja, pero hace unas horas cuando Naruto venia de regreso de la tienda vio a Issei corriendo dirección a la iglesia con mucha prisa.

¶La curiosidad se llevo lo mejor de sí mismo y comenzó a seguirlo.

¶Naruto inmediatamente reconoció a Dhonasheek, Kalawander, Millet y finalmente a Raynare. Naruto frunció el ceño cuando escucho que era lo que planeaban para Asia. Afortunadamente Asia fue rescatada por Issei y luego revivida por Sirzechs-ona.

¶Naruto ya se había "encargado" de los Ángeles caídos, en su rostro apareció una sonrisa mientras jugaba con la pieza de Reyna en su mano, Sirzechs-ona no hubiera revivido a Asia Naruto lo hubiera echo. Naruto desapareció en un poof.

¶Desconocido para los miembros del club sobre lo sobrenatural los Ángeles caídos de los que ellos pensaron encargarse desaparecieron en un poof..

¶Los cuatro Ángeles caídos abrieron los ojos, lo primero que les paso por la cabeza era como? La Gremory y su dignidad no los asesinaron? Por que?

¶"Ya están despiertos, eso es bueno" los caídos abrieron los ojos como platos e inmediatamente se dieron cuenta por que.

¶Naruto los había salvado.

¶Donasheek respetaba a Naruto como autor de las novelas icha icha.. Ehh de las aventuras del ninja Gutsby.

"¡Que! Mi bebe escribe prono..." Kushina grito.

"¡Que!" Azazel y Issei gritaron al mismo tiempo.

"Este niño esta en problemas... ¡Cuando despierte le voy a dar una tunda!" Grito Kushina, todos dieron un paso hacia atrás al ver que su cabello comenzó a odiar como si fueran colas.

¶Raynare y Kalawander simplemente respetaban su poder.

¶En los ojos de Millett comenzaron a aparecer lagrimas y su labio comenzó a temblar. "Onichan?" Millet se dio la vuelta al confirmar que era de verdad la voz de su onichan, Millet corrió con todas sus fuerzas y se estrelló contra el, finalmente llorando contra su pecho.

¶"Onichan! Pensaba que me iba a morir!" A diferencia de los otros tres caídos Millet era la hija de dos Ángeles caídos, desde que ella tenía uso de razón, Naruto siempre había pasado tiempo con ella, llevándola al parque, al cine, comprándole helado y en general pasando tiempo con ella.

¶Naruto le regreso el abrazo confortandola. Después de unos minutos y que Millet dejara de llorar, Naruto por fin hablo. "Millett me podrías decir por que ayudabas en el asesinato de una persona inocente" Millett rompió el abrazo para ver el rostro de Naruto, lo que vio le rompió su corazón en mil pedazos.

¶Los ojos de Naruto la miraban con pura decepción. Millett dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, nuevas lagrimas calientes aparecieron en sus ojos. Millet no llego muy lejos cuando un brazo la levanto de nuevo y la abrazo. "Millett tu eres mejor que una asesina cualquiera"

¶Millett volvió a envolver a Naruto en un abrazo. "Perdón! Perdón! Yo no quería! Me obligaron! No lo volveré a hacer! Buahh!"

¶Naruto les envío una mirada asesina a los tres Ángeles caídos que inmediatamente rompieron la mirada con el rubio.

¶"Teníamos ordenes!" Raynare grito

¶"Ordenes de quien"

¶Los tres Ángeles caídos tragaron saliva al escuchar esa voz, inmediatamente se voltearon y se pusieron en una rodilla. "Shemhazai-sama!"

¶Pasaron algunos segundos, solo los lloriqueos de Millet se podían escuchar.

¶"Y bien"

¶Los tres comenzaron a sudar por lugares que ni siquiera sabían que podían sudar.

Azazel suspiro tristemente... Si tan solo Naruto hubiera estado ahí, el podría haber salvado a Milletl, Raynare, Kalawander, y Donasheek...

Los demás caídos también pensaban lo mismo que Azazel.

"Fin del capítulo" dijo Serafall.

Inmediatamente todos rompieron en diferentes grupos para hablar de el capítulo.

Lady y lord Sitri se acercaron a Kushina, no sin antes arrastrar a Serafall y a Sona con ellos, tenían que presentarse adecuadamente, serían familia al fin y al cabo...

XXXX

espero que le haya gustado...

Saludos..


	4. Chapter 4

Que lo disfruten...

Serafall estaba sudando, sobacos, frente, su espalda y entre las piernas, hacia mucho tiempo que tenía esta sensación, una sonrisa forzada que se hacia grande y pequeña. Su madre agarraba su mano y la estaba arrastrando hacia un lugar al que ella no quería ir, bueno en realidad si quería ir y mucho, pero estaba muy nerviosa, sentía que su piel picaba solo de pensarlo, sus piernas casi eran arrastradas por su madre.

"Urghh, ¡Serafall!" Su madre soltó su mano pero ella inmediatamente la volvió a tomar, se dio cuenta que su mano estaba sudando también y su madre soltó su mano para poder limpiarse.

Solo de ver ese pelo color rojo, Serafall sentía que se moriría. Claro que ella quería ir y hablar con ella, pero como le diría que ella seria la compañera de su hijo para siempre por toda la eternidad para siempre por siempre... Sin que se enoje, Serafall sentía que había ganado mucho hoy, no solo había encontrado a el amor de su vida si no a la futura abuela de sus hijos e hijas también.

Serafall estaba en extremo sorprendida, pero también al mismo tiempo ella también estaba muy, muy emocionada. Derecho en su larga o corta vida, depende de que punto del vista de cada quien, Serafall nunca se había sentido así, sus mejillas se ponían rosas, su cara se ponía roja solo de pensar en cosas... De las que ella había oído hablar, pero no les había prestado atención, por que nadie le había llamado la atención. Pero ahora era diferente, Naruto estaba aquí, Kushina estaba aquí, y para ella se seguía sintiendo tan irreal.

Viendo esa hermosa cabellera roja y al mismo tiempo preguntándose si sus hijos también tendrían cabello rojo, se dice que los hijos e hijas heredaran mas de los abuelos que de lo padres, Serafall se acercó junto con su padre, madre y querida hermana menor. Claro sus nervios y excitación seguían allí.

Los cuatro Sitris se acercaron a Kushina.

"Que tal Kushina-sama" Lord Sitri como buena cabeza de familia se presentó primero, haciendo una reverencia, su familia lo imito y los demás miembros del clan Sitri. "Soy la cabeza del clan Sitri, ella es mi amada esposa" Lord Sitri señaló a Lady Sitri,

Las orejas de Lady Sitri se pusieron un poco rosas, aún así ella volvió a hacer una reverencia. "Hola, Kushina-sama"

"Mi hija menor"

"Buen día Kushina Uzumaki-sama" Sona también volvió a hacer una reverencia.

"Y mi hija mayor, Serafall Leviathan"

Serafall sentía que literalmente se estaba ahogando en sudor, ella incluso sentía la mirada de su amada familia en ella, gracias a su sudor, su playera se había vuelto trasparente y dejaba ver su enorme escote. "¡H-h-Hola!" Grito Serafall. "¡D-día b-bueno!" si... Serafall Leviathan, la mujer mas fuerte del inframundo quería llorar en este momento, su labio tembloroso y su sonrisa llorosa la delataban.

La familia de Serafall la veía como si un hongo le estuviera creciendo en la frente.

"¡Oh, hola!" Dijo su futura suegra alegremente, parecía que ni siquiera notaba el estado de Serafall, y ella no sabia si estar feliz por eso o triste.

"Hemos escuchado mucho de Naruto, debe sentirse realmente orgullosa de el" Lady Sitri tenía una ligera sonrisa.

La cara de Kushina pareció que fue radiada por el sol en ese momento, muchos de los que estaban viéndola tuvieron que ver a otro lado por un momento.

"¡Claro que lo estoy! Déjame contarte de una vez cuando tenía solo tenía catorce años, y todavía no tenía la fuerza que tiene actualmente, el estaba en un examen de supervivencia junto con sus compañeros de equipo, cuando repentinamente fue tragado por una serpiente gigante"

Muchos de los más jóvenes como Rías, Akeno, Asia e Issei, suspiraron en sorpresa al escuchar que un joven de catorce fue tragado por una serpiente, al mismo tiempo se preguntaban que clase de examen podía haber tenido serpientes gigantes.

"Una de las habilidades que mas usa Naruto es clonarse a si mismo"

"Lo sabemos~"

Kushina le sonrió a la preciosa mujer de cabello dorado que estaba a su lado, no le quitaba la mirada a su hijo no por un segundo, como si tuviera miedo que se volviera trasparente en cualquier momento.

"La serpiente se lo trago y el comenzó a clonarse a si mismo hasta que la serpiente no pudo mas vomitándolos a todos, jajaja"

'Increíble Naru-chan pensaste rápido' pensó Serafall.

'Hmm, tal vez le pida que me enseñe ha hacer eso' pensó Elmehilde.

"¡Asombroso!" Grito Issei. "Vamos quiero seguir leyendo, quién tiene el libro" su excitación por saber lo que pasaba después era clara. Los demás estaban de acuerdo con el.

"Ahh, yo leeré" Azazel tomo el libro, se acercó a Kushina caminando como un don Juan y luego le envió un giño a Kushina.

Kushina sonrió confundida y movió su cabeza hacia un lado como un cachorro.

Muchos miraron hacia un lado y suprimir grititos de emoción sus caras llenas de sonrojos, algunas le sangraban las nariz, Issei y Azazel tenía expresiones llenas de pervercion. Incluso los Ángeles tuvieron que mirar hacia otro lado por miedo a caer de la gracia.

Después de meterse unos rollos de papel por la nariz, Azazel comenzó a leer.

¶una hermosa chica que vestía un traje de chica mágica color rosa puso su mano cerca de su rostro o mas bien cerca de su ojo mientras abría el dedo índice y el de en medio y guiñaba con el otro, levantó un poco su falda con su otra mano y su pie también lo levanto.

¶Era un clásica pose que las chicas mágicas suelen hacer, ella se veía muy linda haciendo una pose así. Detrás de ella un monstruo parecido a una langosta caía al suelo mientras explotaba en un mar de chispas y confeti.

¶Una risita se escapo de la Mahou Shojo (chica mágica) "otro villano que cae ante la invencible chica mágica Sera-tan!"

¶El ending del show de chica mágica Sera-tan apareció anunciando el fin del episodio.

Cuando Azazel termino de leer, todos en el cuarto voltearon a ver a cierta mini mujer que vestía un traje de chica mágica y tenía doble coletas.

Serafall por su parte no le importaban mucho esas miradas, ella era una estrella que brillaba alto en el cielo, estaba acostumbrada a las miradas de las personas menos o que no brillaban en el cielo, Serafall era una persona que luchaba por atención quería que todos vieran los feliz y brillante que era. Pero había ahora mismo una mirada que penetraba su alma, que la hacia bajar del cielo tal cual meteorito a punto de estrellarse contra algún objeto.

Pero el problema era como Kushina la miraba como si a Serafall le estuviera creciendo otra Serafall en su frente.

¶Del otro lado de la pantalla una única mano sostenía la tablet donde se está reproduciendo el episodio de esta semana.

¿Una mano?" Eso sonaba extremadamente sospechoso para Kushina Uzumaki.

Los Ángeles y sus aliados comenzaron a ponerse un poco nervioso, sobre todo cierto líder actual del cielo.

¶El rostro de Naruto tenía una sonrisa que nunca desapareció durante todo el show. 'Eras tan hermosa como siempre Sera-tan!' Naruto apago la tablet y luego desapareció en un poof.

¶Desde que había dejado el inframundo Naruto jamás se había perdido un episodio de el programa de su mejor amiga. "Mejor amiga uhh" esas palabras dejaron un mal sabor de boca en Naruto.

"Ehhh, ¿por que será?" Se preguntó Rías.

Los demás se preguntaban lo mismo por lo que habían leído, Naruto y Serafaal se llevaban bien, ambos tenían aire en sus cabezas y les gustaban las cosas simples.

¶La verdad es que Naruto estaba enamorado de Serafall, es una de las dos razones por las que él había decidido dejar el inframundo todos esos años atrás, Serafall había sido el primer verdadero amigo que había echo en su nueva vida como devil, ellos solían hacer todo juntos, jugaban, cocinaban, veían la tv juntos, entrenaban juntos, incluso había veces en que Naruto se metía en el cuarto de Serafall por la noche para dormir con ella, Naruto desesperadamente buscaba el calor de otra persona para apaciguar su solitario corazón y Serafall había tomado ese trabajo con mucho gusto, la misma rutina continuó durante años incluso cuando ambos eran mayores, Naruto se metía en su cama y Serafall lo abrazaba con amor.

Serafall se quedo allí tiesa por unos segundos, nunca jamás nadie se le había declarado, su cara comenzó a ponerse roja y también se cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse, las cosas que escucho que hicieron ella y Naruto, incluso cuando eran jóvenes hacían que la verdadera Serafall, la mujer inteligente, fría y calculadora, que esperaba que todos la subestimaran se sintiera como idiota.

Kushina no sabia como tomar que su hijo estuviera enamorado de la extraña mujer/niña frente a ella, se veía como una persona buena, pero aún así era demasiado extraño, además de que sus celos como madre se comenzaron a activar, por fin tenía a su hijo en sus manos y ya se lo querían llevar. "¿Entonces tu eres Serafall?" Kushina obvio eso ya lo sabia, pero aún así no pudo evitar pegar a su hijo mas contra ella, además de que sus palabras sonaron con un poco de veneno.

Algunas madres en la habitación podían entender los celos que Kushina tenía como madre de Naruto, además que se acababa de reunir con el desde... Bueno desde siempre.

Sona creía conocer bien a su hermana, una mujer simple, con aire en la cabeza, y sobre todo, con mucha mucha mucha suerte, por que simplemente no había manera de que su hermana siendo la tonta que era pudiera tomar el puesto como Satanas, además de vencer a Grayfia sonaba casi imposible para ella y ni hablar de poder conservar el poder como Satanas, las política en el inframundo era un laberinto en el que simplemente su hermana no podría sobrevivir, es por ello que Sona adjudicaba todo eso a pura suerte tonta de su hermana.

Pero entonces por que ella y Sona también lo noto, todos los jóvenes Devils y personas de su generación sintieron un escalofrío en su espalda cuando los ojos de Serafall se entre cerraron viendo a Kushina. Sona había escuchado rumores de la "verdadera forma" de su hermana, pero ella lo había atribuido a rumores inventados por los políticos y los locales, su Reyna agregaba con ella. Pero ahora mismo su hermana comenzó a crecer hasta tomar una altura que rivalizaba con la de Ajuka, sus pechos hicieron lo mismo Sona estaba segura de que eran los segundos mas grandes de la habitación después de los de Gabriel, los mismo paso con sus caderas, muslos y glúteos, su ropa de chica mágica no podía adaptarse a el nuevo tipo de cuerpo, la falta ahora le quedaba demasiado corta y enseñaba sus panties que parecían listos para romperse, una camisa que le quedaba como una ombligera además de que su sostén ya solo cubría sus pezones, sus mallas blancas estaban rotas en varias partes y sin embargo su hermana no parecía avergonzada en lo más mínimo, ella seguía viendo a los ojos a Kushina con esos ojos violeta, esos ojos que mostraban inteligencia, una que incluso su madre no podía esperar siquiera igualar.

Fue en ese momento que Sona se dio cuenta de que la única había sido ella.

Issei por su parte estaba listo para aullar al ver a la belleza.

"Yo soy" fueron las simples palabras de Serafall, frías, sin juego, sin emociones.

Azazel decidió continuar leyendo antes de que alguien decidiera hacer otra cosa.

¶Pero Naruto no podía seguir usándola así, Serafall tendría una familia tarde o temprano, que podía hacer el, meterse en la cama de una familia, además si por alguna razón todos los planetas se alinearan y Serafall decidía estar con el, Naruto sabia que Esqueleto-jiji y anteojos-baachan (Lord y Lady Sitri) se opondrían totalmente, Naruto no tenía un apellido, era un devil de clase baja, no que a el le importara, pero a los demás si, Serafall tampoco le importaba pero ella había jurado proteger a su familia a si que era obvio a quien ella escogería.

"Mentira" dijo Lady Sitri. "Con toda lo que el a completado jamás nos opondríamos a ello"

"Hmm" su marido asintió. "Además, ¿importa si le damos a Serafall permiso o no?"

Ambos padres sabían que Serafall al final haría lo que ella quisiera, ellos no tenían ninguna clase de poder sobre ella, mas que el que ella quisiera darles. A,vos decidieron aclararlo inmediatamente, ahora mismo Serafall no estaba de humor para juegos y no querían hacerla enojar mas de lo que ahora mismo ya estaba.

"Eres demasiado dulce Naruto" fue lo que dijo Serafall, mirando a el rubio durmiendo en las piernas de su madre. 'No te preocupes tu y yo vamos a tener montones y montones de diversión...de todo tipo'

¶Naruto no soportaría que le volvieran a romper el corazón persiguiendo un amor platónico otra vez.

¶Sakura.

"¿Sakura?" Dijo Gabriel, sonó inocente, pero estaba lleno de algo que ella no sabia describir, quien sea quien le haya roto el corazón a Naruto se iba a encontrar sin entrañas.

"Una de sus compañeros de equipo... Sakura, Sakura fue una de la primeras personas en ser amable con el cuando el era un niño..." Dijo Kushina acariciando a su hijo.

Serafall entendió, Naruto la había buscado por confort y calor, tal vez hizo con esta Sakura, pero ella no le regreso sus sentimientos. Ella tuvo que suprimir lagrimas de tristeza, las palabras de Kushina sobre su infancia aun sonaban en su cabeza. 'Desearía haber podido estar allí para el'

¶Naruto agito su cabeza furiosamente, el había jurado que viviría al máximo la nueva vida que tenía, no permitiría que fantasmas de su vida pasada lo siguieran hasta aquí.

¶"Si amas a alguien.."

¶La mente de Naruto se dirigió a cierto ángel que había encontrado hace varios años, cuyos pechos eran incluso más enormes que los de Tsunade. La verdad es que Naruto la quería volver a ver, por alguna razón la primera vez que los dos se vieron era como si algo en Naruto hiciera clic, instantáneamente el sabia que los dos se hubieran llevado mejor que bien.

Kushina no necesitaba saber mas, en ese mismo momento, esos mismo pechos del que hablaba si hijo parecieron rebotarle en su cara...

¶Lamentablemente el sujeto que la acompañaba se puso bastante mal de la cabeza y Naruto termino pagándolo con su brazo, no que le importara, el daría su otro brazo con una sonrisa llena de felicidad si pudiera volver a ver a esa bella ángel otra vez.

Kushina volvió a parpadear varias veces, como si su cerebro no comprendiera lo que acababa de escuchar.

Azazel se apresuró a continuar, realmente no quería tener ningún problema con Kushina, Metatron ya tenía muchos con ella cuando se enterara de que trato de matar a su hijo por razones desconocidas.

¶Otra sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando recordó que desde su encuentro con ella, un ser que tenía la misma aura que un ángel le dejaba ramen en su cumpleaños todos y cada uno de los años desde el casual encuentro entre los dos. Además Naruto recuerda una vez que el había dormido en la heladas tierras de Iberia, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba y el intentaba quedarse dormido, el mismo ser que le dejaba ramen se acercó para arroparlo con una manta color dorado que olía a menta y un jardín fresco.

¶Naruto era demasiado tonto como para hacer conexiones.

"Si algo me lo decía" comento Ophis, ella había conocido los tipos como Naruto, bobos e ingenuos a mas no poder.

"Jijiji" río alegremente Lilith. "Ne-sama Ne-sama, Naruto-ni es un tonto"

"Si Lilith lo es"

¶Su sonrisa solo se hizo mas grande cuando Naruto recordó ese casual encuentro con cierta vampiresa inmortal que había tenido en Transilvania.

¶Elmhilde Karstein Dracula.

Elmehilde se comenzó a ahogar con su propia saliva al escuchar su nombre, no sabia que pensar, parecía que Naruto comenzaría a hablar sobre ella, frente a todos estos hurracos. '¡es mejor que le quite el libro!' Pensó ella p, no le importaba leerlo, pero quería estar sola con Naruto y Kushina cuando lo hiciera.

Lamentablemente era demasiado tarde ya.

FLASBACK.

¶"Que haces en mi palacio joven devil?" Aunque Elmhilde le había dicho joven, ella podía sentir un gran poder que emanaba del extraño rubio frente a ella, el rubio que tenía muy lindas marcas en las mejillas era al menos un devil clase ultímate o maou, eran raros ver devil con tanto poder por aquí, aunque casi Todas las cosas eran jóvenes comparadas con ella.

Elmehilde se quedo quieta como estatua, simplemente no se podía mover, era como si sus fuerzas la hubieran abandonado súbitamente.

¶"Hmm, estoy buscando vampiros!" Era la verdad Naruto había escuchado de ellos en el inframundo y quería saber si eran reales o solo un mito, de verdad eran no-muertos que sobrevivían de la sangre de otros.

¶Elmhilde se tomo unos segundos para analizar a el rubio, Elmhilde no solo podía sentir un gran poder emanando de el, si no que también su sangre se vía tan exquisita que ella estaba empezando a babear, por supuesto Elmhilde tenía clase como su padre, a ella le gustaba jugar con su comida antes de devorarla, tal vez esta sea la primera vez que beba sangre de un hombre y luego se lo quede para si misma como su bolsa de sangre personal. "Bueno pequeño devil" Elmhilde se levanto de su trono extendiendo ambos brazos dramáticamente "regocíjate por que están en presencia de la reina de todos los vampiros! Joooo~jojojojo~"

Sus mejillas se pusieron azules en un intento de mostrar la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo, ella estaba muerta, era un no muerto, era imposible ruborizarse por que no había sangre caliente circulando en ella.

"Elmehilde-chan, ¡eres tan linda!" Grito Kushina, además de soltar un suquak* de delineante cuando vio que Elmehilde volteaba a verla directamente a los ojos con esa cara que parecía se iba a morir en cualquier momento.

Elmehilde sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón comenzaría a latir.

¶Antes de que Elmhilde pudiera reaccionar el rubio había aparecido frente a ella y la había levantado por sus sobacos expuestos, para después comenzar a frotar su mejilla contra la de ella.

Sip, Elmehilde ya podía sentir el primer latido.

¶Se sentía bien, su mejilla que era fría y muerta contra la de el que estaba llena de calor y estaba viva.

¶Elmhilde que disfrutaba de la sensación demasiado, se dio cuenta muy tarde que el rubio se había sentado en su trono y la había acomodado en su regazo.

¶"Tu eres una vampiro! Eres demasiado linda!" Naruto comenzó a acariciar su cabeza con mucho cariño.

Ya no podía más. "¡C-c-cállate!" Grito Elmehilde, que al final sonó mas como un gritito que nada.

Elmehilde estaba lista para hacer algo cuando escucho una oleada de "awwww"

¶Elmhilde instintivamente movió su cabeza mas cerca hacia a el rubio por lo bien que se sentía tener esa cálida mano llena de vida contra su cabeza. Varios segundos pasaron y Elmhilde se dio cuenta finalmente que el rubio le había dicho linda, sus mejillas se pusieron un poco azules en un desesperado intento de ruborizarse, Elmhilde afilo sus uñas y luego le dio un zarpazo al rubio en las mejillas, mientras Naruto lloraba lagrimas de cocodrilo por el dolor, Elmhilde no pudo resistir mas y paso toda su lengua por la mejillas del rubio saboreando toda la sangre que caía de ellas.

¶Era exquisita, lo mas delicioso que ella había probado.

¶Inmediatamente Elmhilde se sentó en el regazo de el rubio con las piernas separadas, abrazo al rubio por el cuello, luego movió su cabeza forzadamente, exponiendo su cuello, Elmhilde afilo sus colmillos como nunca antes y luego los undio en su cuello, y comenzó a tomar y tomar y tomar, no quería dejar de beber su sangre, el rubio por alguna razón la abrazo, poniéndola mas cerca contra el.

¶Parecía una escena erotica.

Elmehilde no podía seguir escuchando, era demasiada información para ella ahora mismo.

¶Elmhilde lo apretó con mas fuerza al sentir como sus fuertes brazos la acercaban mas contra el, mientras se preguntaba si así podía saber el sol.

¶'El es mío! No se irá a ningún lado, mi propia bolsa de sangre'

Por cualquier razón a Kushina le agrada mucho la vampiresa, tal vez era por que las dos tenían actitudes similares, Kushina se había dado cuenta de que Elmehilde era similar a ella, cuando ella salía con Minato, Kushina apenas podía decir algo de lo avergonzada que estaba. "¡Elmi-chan da tu mejor esfuerzo!" Kushina le dijo felizmente. "Recuerda que el corazón de un hombre está en su estómago. Mi marido se enamoro de mi comida"

El mundo de Elmehilde estaba dando vueltas y vueltas, todo estaba fiera de controla hora mismo, pero ella estaba extremadamente súper feliz de escuchar lo que acababa de decir Kushina. '¡¿Eso-eso s-significa q-q-que ella, y-ya m-me acepta en l-la familia?!' Claro que ella sabia que una madre siempre se metería en las relaciones de sus hijos, ella lo había visto muchas veces. 'Elmehilde Uzumaki~ noooo~ no puede ser~' ella no recuerda haberse sentido tan feliz en mucho tiempo.

Serafall sintió como si una guadaña se clavara en su corazón al escuchar las palabras de Kushina.

Gabriel sintió lo mismo, incluso sus pechos rebotaron.

¶FLASBACK END.

¶Luego de eso Naruto encontró en Elmhilde a la mejor compañera de bromas que jamás había visto, Elmhilde eran tan creativa como cruel, Naruto recordó como los dos casi hacen empezar una guerra entre Hungría y Turquía. Los dos se carcajearon todo el día comentando las expresiones que tenían las personas de ambos países.

¶Serafall olía como a nieve pero era tan cálida como el sol.

Serafall sonrió al escuchar eso, nadie nunca le había dicho algo tan simple y al mismo tiempo tan lindo que le hiciera su día más feliz que nunca.

¶El extraño ser angelical olía a menta y era como estar en un campo llenos de flores.

Gabriel podría tener aire en su cabeza, pero actualmente ella no era tan boba, ella sabia quien era ese extraño ser angelical, Gabriel no pudo evitar inflar sus pecho orgullosa de que su alma gemela pensara eso de ella.

¶Elmhilde olía como a la lluvia y era tan fría, linda y confortante como una noche lluviosa.

Elmehilde no podía encontrar las palabras para describir lo que esa sensación en su estómago se sentía, simplemente era increíble como solo con esas palabras dichas por Naruto, ella podía sentirse que era espacial y única para el.

¶Naruto siempre había querido tener una gran familia feliz, era uno de sus más anhelados sueños.

Serafall, Gabriel y Elmehilde repentinamente tenían Láseres apuntándose a los ojos la una a la otra, dorados para Gabriel, rojos para Elmehilde y azul para Serafall, parecieron formar un triángulo donde Naruto y Kushina estaban en medio.

Azazel continuo antes de que esos láseres se convirtieran en explosiones.

¶Pero.

¶"No hay descanso para los malditos" Naruto cerro sus ojos, dejo recargar todo su peso contra el pasto mientras su conciencia lo dejaba lentamente.

¶Una hora pareció pasar y Naruto por fin despertó al sentir a una presencia acercándose.

¶"Yo! Naruto!" Una voz jovial lo saludo.

¶"Ero-jiji, trajiste todo?" Naruto le contesto a la presencia mientras se ponía de pie.

¶"No soy viejo! Y por supuesto que traje todo llevamos haciendo esto desde hace muchos años" La figura que no había negado ser un pervertido era Azazel líder de Grigori.

"Oh~ valla" dijo Azazel sorprendido.

¶"Eres como un billón de años mas viejo que yo, eso te hace un jiji, además de que eres un pervertido ero-jiji!" Naruto le apunto con su dedo.

¶Azazel soltó un suspiro. "Ayúdame a mover el bote al lago"

¶Al menos una vez al mes los dos, Naruto y Azazel se reunían para ir a pescar a algún lago en alguna parte del mundo, su viaje más memorable fue cuando fueron al algo Ness y descubrieron de que el monstruo del lago Ness era de verdad muy real y estaba muy enojado de que los dos estuvieran pescado en ese lugar, Azazel tuvo que sacar a un Naruto que se había desmayado al ver a la enorme monstruosidad de cerca.

¶Desde que los dos se conocieron habían estado saliendo a pescar juntos, los habían formado algún tipo de relación de amigos/abuelo/nieto a lo largo de los años. Naruto recordaba mucho de Jiraya en Azazel, los dos eran pervertidos y no se tomaban la vida tan enserio, mientras que Azazel ganó a un compañero de pesca de por vida y veía en Naruto a el nieto que nunca tuvo.

¶Mientras los dos subían las cosas al bote para luego llevarlo al medio del lago, Azazel recordaba cuando conoció a Naruto.

FLASBACK

¶Azazel estaba sudando balas, a su lado estaba Shemhazai que tenía una expresión tranquila, Barakiel tenía un expresión de piedra y finalmente Kokabiel que tenía una sonrisa maniaca en su cara sin lugar a dudas esperando una pelea, Penemue se había quedado para dirigir a las tropas en caso de que estalle una guerra.

¶La razón de esto? Azazel había estado experimentando con nuevas tecnologías, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, cuando de repente Shemhazai entra echo una furia solo para informarle de que Naruto el héroe devil de la ya concluida guerra civil devil se estaba paseando por las calles de Grigori capital de Grigori como si fuera su casa y que además ahora mismo estaba en un pequeño puesto de ramen comiendo de el ramen de lo que mas probablemente un dueño que se haya echo en los pantalones ahora mismo o que al menos estaba cerca.

¶Azazel por fin aterrizó cerca del puesto de ramen, procedió a esconder sus doce alas negras para lucir lo menos amenazante que pudiera, tal vez podrían hablar con él y salir de este problema pacíficamente.

¶"Quédense cerca pero estén alerta" Azazel comando con una voz de la que nisiquera Kokabiel se atrevía a objetar, los tres asintieron y se quedaron cerca de Azazel mientras este se dirigía casualmente hacia la entrada del pequeño puesto de ramen.

¶Azazel entro al puesto para ver a un dueño que parecía haber recibido varias cubetadas de agua y varios platos de ramen apilados unos sobre los otros, el rubio devil casualmente engullía los fideos, Azazel procedió a sentarse a un lado del héroe devil.

¶"Viejo, por favor deme uno de puerco y otro más de lo mismo para mi amigo aquí" Azazel le pidió al dueño del puesto, este asintió débilmente mientras se iba a la cocina a preparar la orden, no había duda de que su tienda de ramen seria destruida si estos dos se enojaban y comenzaban a pelear.

¶Naruto miro a Azazel como si fuera las octava maravilla del mundo. "Muchas gracias jiji!"

¶Azazel sonrió ante la casual y despreocupada cara del rubio. "No pasa nada, pero me podrías decir que hace aquí en Grigori un devil clase maou, uno de los héroes de la guerra civil devil, Naruto mil clones?" Por puesto Azazel sabia quien era Naruto y que clase de magia usaba mas.

¶Naruto respondió con una sonrisa. "Bueno estoy aqui por el ramen por supuesto!" Naruto levanto el plato y se tomo lo que quedaba del caldo. "Pero también tengo un sueño, pero creo que me tomara algunos años realizarlo y que además necesitaría conocer otras facciones!"

¶Azazel levanto una ceja con genuina curiosidad. "Cual es ese sueño?"

¶Naruto sonrió "voy a-!" (Secreto por el momento)

"¿Secreto?" Comento Michael.

"Hmm, me pregunto cual es su sueño" dijo Valí.

¶Silencio era lo único que había después de que el devil frente a el grito la cosa más descabellada que Azazel jamás había escuchado, por varios segundos nadie dijo nada demasiado en shock por lo que el rubio había gritado.

¶"BHUAHAHAHA!, esos es imposible, totalmente imposible" Kokabiel fue el primero en reaccionar a tan descabellado plan y comenzó a reír como nunca antes.

¶Naruto miro a Kokabiel levanto una ceja y luego se regresó a haber a Azazel con un ceño fruncido.

¶Azazel esperaba que el rubio demandará una disculpa en nombre de toda la raza devil, sorprendió a Azazel con lo siguiente. "No sabia que había pitufos tan grandes en esta parte del inframundo, suelen ser muy pequeños en territorio devil!"

¶Azazel que había empezado a comer su ramen lo escupió y comenzó a reír descontroladamente, Shemhazai tenía una sonrisa y Barakiel trataba de contener una risa, Naruto que no sabia lo que pasaba comenzó a reírse con ellos. Kokabiel rugió y luego golpeo al rubio con todas sus fuerzas que lo mando volando varias cuadras de ahí.

¶Azazel había parado de reír sabiendo que su hermano posiblemente había iniciado la segunda gran guerra, uno no va por ahí atacando líderes de otras facciones sin esperar una guerra en tus manos.

¶Naruto se levanto se despolbo las ropas y comenzó a caminar hasta el puesto de comida, al llegar Naruto se puso frente a Kokabiel y luego hizo una pequeña reverencia, para el shock de los que estaban viendo. "Perdón si te ofendí pitufo-jiji!" Naruto se sentó en su lugar y siguió comiendo.

¶Kokabiel estaba apunto de darle otro puñetazo, pero se detuvo al sentir que Shemhazai y Barakiel ponían ambas manos en sus hombros, lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar sus dientes y jurar venganza.

¶Azazel sabia que este devil le iba a agradar.

Aunque nadie comento nada, todos parecían contentos con seguir escuchando a Azazel, el estaba un poco genuinamente feliz, Azazel siempre había sido un tipo relativamente simple, fundador de una facción con más hoyos que el Titanic y lista para hundirse, cuando el creo Grigori el solo quería un pequeño grupo de gente que lo ayudara a protegerse y a cambio el también ofrecería protección, nunca se imagino que llegaría a lo que es ahora y no hablar a lo que fue durante la gran guerra, pero si había algo que Azazel siempre le pedía a Santa De regalo era un compañero de pesca, alguien con quien charlar durante su deporte favorito, solo eso, y parece que lo había encontrado en el rubio. 'Tal vez podemos salir a pescar juntos en el futuro... Eso seria genial'

FLASBACK END

¶Ya en medio del lago y con sus cañas en el agua, ambos cayeron en un confortable silencio, simplemente disfrutando La Paz y tranquilidad del silencioso lago. Luego de una hora Naruto finalmente rompió el confortable silencio.

¶"Ya hablaste con Shemhazai? Parece que tenemos un problema grande con el que lidiar esta vez" Naruto contesto mientras volvía a sumergir su caña.

¶Sabiendo que tenía que lidiar con esto Azazel respondió. "Así es, esta vez Kokabiel va ir demasiado "Conozco a los Lords y Ladys de ambos clanes, si Kokabiel triunfa en lo que planea, entonces la gran guerra va a estallar y varios miles morirán" Naruto volteo a ver a su amigo/abuelo.

¶Azazel siempre odiaba esta clase de cosas que tenía que tomar como líder, matar a uno para que otros miles pudieran sobrevivir. "Hmm, como dije, esta vez va ir demasiado lejos, por cierto gracias por salvar a esos cuatro" Azazel de verdad estaba agradecido, demasiadas vidas ya se habían perdido en la gran guerra.

Serafall no podía estar más de acuerdo con esa lógica, si su hermana hubiera llegado a morir durante ese incidente, Serafall de verdad hubiera utilizado toda su influencia y poder para volver a empezar la gran guerra en Irak ciega, al mismo tiempo ella también sabría que Los Gremory hubiera hecho lo mismo. De verdad pudo estallar la segunda gran guerra ese día. Ella estaba segura de que todas las facciones estaban pensando lo mismo.

¶"No hay problema, los conozco desde que deje devil territorio, no iba a dejar que les pasara nada, sobre todo a Milliett, estoy seguro que Kokabiel la escogió con el propósito de que ella terminara muerta y yo terminara odiando a todos los ángeles caídos." Naruto deber verdad se molesto cuando vio a Millett actuando arrogante y como una asesina cualquiera, cuando se enteró de que fue Kokabiel quien les ordeno secuestrar y tratar de robar el sacred gear a Asia, Naruto dejo de estar molesta con ella, los dos pasaron el siguiente día juntos, Millett lloró durante varios puntos del día.

¶Azazel negó con la cabeza, eso era cierto, Naruto y Kokabiel tenían historia juntos, una no muy linda y mas bien llena de antagonismo. Naruto le hacia bromas, como a todos en Grigori.. Y Kokabiel accidentalmente intentaba matarlo. Azazel recuerda sobre todo una vez no hace mucho años, donde los dos de verdad se pusieron serios al intentar matarse el uno al otro, sí Barakiel no hubiera estado cerca ahí intentando salvar a su familia.. Uno de los dos hubiera muerto ese día. Azazel pensó que Naruto no volvería a poner un pie en Grigori, aun recuerda el rostro de Millett cuando fue a su oficina preguntado el por que su oniichan no había venido por varios días. Así que Azazel se sorprendió bastante cuando vio a Naruto cerca del lago donde pensaba pescar, saludándolo como si nada hubiera pasado y además diciéndole que iba a publicar un libro porno de varios que pensaba escribir y que quería que 'ero-jiji' fuera el primero en leerlo y darle su opinión.

¶Azazel sabia que Naruto tenia un intenso sentido de la justicia, además de siempre decir que todas las personas a veces necesitaban mas de una golpiza para que pudieran cambiar a mejor, si Naruto decía que tu eras malo, entonces tu eras el malo y punto final.

¶"En-entonce qu-quien-" Azazel no termino esa línea y se quedo callado.

Y Azazel sabia bien por que, su corazón aun dolía demasiado.

¶Naruto sabia que Azazel estaba todavía muy dolido por las muertes de tantos de sus hermanos y hasta buenos amigos devils que el había echo, Kokabiel tenía que irse a dormir, el estaba demasiado ido ya. "Que pasa viejo! por supuesto que yo lo haré! Ese pitufo necesita una lección de humildad!"

Fue en ese momento que Issei y los demás jóvenes, vieron en una nueva luz a Azazel, la mayoría pensaban que era un viejo pervertido y rabo verde que ha aveces hacia una o dos cosas buenas, tal vez lo empezarían a respetar mas.

¶Azazel solo pudo sonreír, Shemhazai, Barakiel, Penemue y el eran los únicos que podrían matar a Kokabiel y ninguno podía hacerle eso a su hermano, no importaba que tan podrido fuera, no después de la gran guerra.

"La guerra es una cosa horrible" murmuro Kushina.

"Muy cierto" susurro Penemue.

Los que habían participado en la guerra tenían miradas solemnes y perdidas.

¶Los dos dejaron de pensar en Kokabiel y se dedicaron solamente a disfrutar de las día de pesca.

"Como debería ser" comento Azazel.

XXXX

Tuve que dividir esto en dos, por alguna razón no me deja hacerlo en un capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

XXXX

¶Rías Gremory movió otro de sus peones, ella y Sona Sitri jugaban un habitual juego de ajedrez, desafortunadamente para ella, Sona estaba presionando a Rias como en muchos otros juegos.

"¡Mira Akeno! Parece que por fin saldremos nosotras" comento felizmente Rias.

"Fufufu, fínalemente" dijo Akeno.

¶Sona Sitri era una hermosa joven que parecía una versión un poco más pequeña que su madre Lady Sitri.

Las mejillas de Sona se volvieron rosas al escuchar que era hermosa.

"Tienen razón kaichou es la mujer mas es hermosa de todas" dijo Saji, brazos cruzados y moviendo su cabeza sabiamente.

"Hmm, así es, Sona-san tiene una belleza de una mujer seria en ella, imagínate con un uniforme de secretaria, bwhahahaha" Issei río pervertidamente.

Las mujeres miraron con asco a Issei, Sona tenía un rubor.

¶"Ya veo, con que eso fue lo que paso.." Sona siguió presionando a Rias.

¶"Así es" Rias estaba un poco ansiosa, le había platicado a Sona los acontecimientos de la iglesia.

¶"Estas caminando sobre hielo muy frágil Rias, pudiste haber empezado una guerra.. No, la guerra puede haber empezado ya, solo que nosotras todavía no sabemos" Sona miro directamente a los ojos de Rias

¶Rias inmediatamente aparto la mirada de los acusadores ojos de Sona, ella sabía muy bien lo tonto que había ido ir a la iglesia a rescatar a Asia.

¶Sona continuo. "No solo eso pero también le robaste una pieza a otro devil, por lo que me cuentas uno clase ultímate o maou, sabes que estaba en todo su derecho de atacarte Rias, básicamente le robaste, te pudo haber matado"

¶"Y-ya lo se, es que esa fecha se acerca Sona.." Rias apretó los dientes en frustración.

¶Los ojos de Sona mostraron empatía hacia su amiga de toda la vida. "Ya lo se, pero no va a servir de nada, si tu y toda tu dignidad acaban muertos"

"Esa fecha" preguntó Kushina, se escuchaba como si Rias de verdad estuviera bastante estresada.

"Un matrimonio arreglado" contesto Venelana.

Kushina hizo una expresión de asco. "Supongo que al final ya no te cásate con nadie Rias"

"Afortunadamente no, Issei-kun me ayudo" Rias le contesto.

"Ya veo.. Me gustaría escuchar como Issei te salvo, ¿tal vez al final de este capítulo"

Rias no perdería la oportunidad de hablar con Kushina y tal vez para persuadirla en unirse a su dignidad.

¶"Y-ya se p-pero tengo miedo.." Al ver a Rias, Sona tomo su manos y las apretó haciéndole saber que ella estaba ahí. "Que tal si no lo logro.. Ni siquiera tengo un juego completo, aun quedan algunas piezas, mientras que Riser tiene un juego completo y mas experiencia"

¶Sona solo podía apretar mas sus manos, ella quería decirle que no era verdad, que ella podía ganarle como estaba, pero seria una mentira y Sona era una persona lógica y su lógica le decía que Riser seria el ganador del rating game entre ella y Riser.

"¿Supongo que era este Riser con quien estabas comprometida?" Volvió a hablar Kushina.

Rias asintió.

Cierto miembro del clan phoenix se hizo más pequeño en una orilla.

¶"La única opción que me queda seria encontrarlo a el" Rias tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, aun recuerda a su padre cuando le dijo que la única manera en que el anularía el matrimonio arreglado entre la familia Gremory y Phoenix era que uno,

"Quien será, quien será, el" azazel rio sarcásticamente.

Los demás también se carcajearon.

¶Le ganara un juego de rating game a Riser y dos que encontrara a Naruto el héroe de la guerra civil devil y lo convenciera para que se casara con ella.

¶Obviamente Rias prefería casarse con un devil que ella sabia que era indudablemente poderoso a Riser, además su hermano le había contado que el era una persona tan amable como el.

¶Sona arrugo su cara. "Rias por favor, Naruto no es mas que un mito, en serio crees que una sola persona puso bajo asedio la ultima fortaleza de los Leviathan creando mil copias de el mismo por 15 días hasta que Falbium-sama llego con el ejército y por fin pudieron tomar la fortaleza expulsando a los Leviathan del inframundo" Sona miraba a Rias como si fuera una niña que creía en cuentos de hadas.

Nuevamente Sona no podía más que sentir su propia ingenuidad con esas palabras.

¶"B-bueno si lo pones así, si suena tonto.." Hasta Rias veía difícil de creer que alguien pudiera hacer algo así, esa batalla era particularmente famosa, por que un solo hombre sitio la fortaleza mejor defendida de todo el inframundo.

"Un solo hombre... Nah imposible, debió usar esos clones suyos" comento Ajuka, el tenía y quería saber mas de Naruto y sus poderes.

¶"Sona, Naruto-sama es muy real, gracias a sus esfuerzos la horrible vieja facción fue expulsada y todos en el inframundo podemos vivir en paz" Tsubaki Shinra una joven de largo cabello negro que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, con unos anteojos color azul celeste y un cuerpo parecido al de Rias hablo un poco molesta.

Ahora era el turno de Tsubaki se sorprenderse. "¿Q-que?"

Azazel continuo.

¶Sona arrugo el rostro. "Tal vez Tsubaki pero hasta tu debes entender que este Naruto hace cosas demasiado increíbles como para ser verdad"

Sona no sabia si su ingenuidad podía tener limites.

¶"El es real Sona" Tsubaki contesto con la misma voz que usaba siempre, aunque un poco más fría que de costumbre.

¶Akeno que estaba parada detrás de Rias ahogó una risita poniendo su mano en los labios. Tsubaki Shinra era una humana mitad devil que había nacido en el inframundo, su padre era un devil y su madre la había abandonado, así que Tsubaki creció en el mismo orfanato que Naruto había crecido, desde que era pequeña a ella le habían hablado maravillas de Naruto y de como estaba en la misma situación que los huérfanos como ella solo para convertirse en el héroe de la guerra civil junto con los demás maou y que era igual de fuerte que ellos.

¶Sona suspiro a un recuerda el día en que ella le pidió a Tsubaki que formará parte de su dignidad como su reina, Tsubaki no solo era una maestra de Nagitama si no que tenía un magia bastante rara llamada mirror alice (espejo de Alicia) que le permitía re dirigir cualquier ataque hacia su enemigo. Tsubaki la miro como se fuera idiota y después le dijo "lo lamento pero yo solo puedo formar parte de la dignidad de Naruto-sama" después tanto argumentar con ella, Sona finalmente pudo convencer a Tsubaki de unirse a su dignidad pero con una condición y esa fue que cuando Tsubaki encontrara a Naruto y el aceptara dejarla unirse a su dignidad, Sona no objetaría nada y la dejaría marchar sin ninguna objeción. Sona ahora miraba a Tsubaki como si fuera idiota, para Sona Naruto no era mas que un mito, así que ella aceptó sin poner ninguna objeción.

¶Para Tsubaki y para muchos otros devils que no tenían apellido y eran clase baja, Naruto era su héroe, muchos entrenaban hasta el cansancio para ser como él, muchos otros entrenaban para convertirse en miembros de su dignidad, Tsubaki era como los últimos ella entrenaba para cuando llegara el momento ser parte de su dignidad, ella daría con mucho gusto su posición como reina para convertirse en el peón de Naruto.

"Ya veo entonces de esa manera llegaste a idiolisarlo Tsubaki-chan" dijo Kushina.

Tsubaki se puso roja por la familiaridad con la que Kushina la llamaba, pero al mismo tiempo concordaba con ella, desde que era una niña le fue inculcada la leyenda de Naruto una y otra vez, era obvio que desarrollaría cierta obsesión con el.

¶Sona había teorizado que los actuales maou habían inventado a Naruto para que los devils sin apellido se esforzarán al máximo, Sona al igual que sus padres y hermana creía en la igualdad a si que de cierta manera Sona le agradecía a 'Naruto' por hacer que todos los devils se esforzarán para ser como 'el'. Pero Sona sabia que tenía que tener cuidado en como llamaba a 'Naruto' enfrente de Tsubaki, solo con la falta de -sama en su nombre por parte de Tsubaki decía muchas cosas, normalmente Tsubaki era una mujer seria y muy fría pero ella siempre mostraba una reacción cuando alguien hablaba de Naruto.

"Sona"

Sona sintió como si un helado aire congelaba todo su ser, esa era la voz de su hermana, la voz de su hermana que no era cálida y juguetona, era fría y calculadora. "Serafall n-n-ne-sama"

"Aunque no es raro que los gobiernos utilicen chivos expiatorios o levanten banderas falsas, debes saber que el actual gobierno, esta demasiado fracturado, los ancianos tiene poder, las líderes de los clanes tienen poder y nosotros lo Maou tenemos poder, es casi imposible ponerse completamente de acuerdo en algo, en este caso, incluso si tu pensamiento "Naruto es un chivo del gobierno para que todos se esfuercen para ser como el" es correcto, el actual gobierno no podría hacerlo, los ancianos sentirían que los Devils con apellidos de clanes serían hechos aun lado por Naruto, los líderes de los clanes inventarían sus propias historias de Naruto poniendo a sus clanes como los que lo ayudaron. Piensa Sona"

Cada palabra de su hermana la cortaba como cuchillo sobre mantequilla, sobre todo las últimas palabras la hacían caso llorar. "Si Leviathan-sama" Sona hizo una reverencia, Sona se limpio unas lagrimas de sus ojos cuando su hermana no hizo el tonto esfuerzo para ella no la llamara por su apellido de Maou.

Serafall estaba irritada, genuinamente irritada, además ella sabia que Sona la miraba y la trataba como si ella fuera idiota, e incluso aveces la trataba como si ella no fuera mas que una peste, así que tomó esta oportunidad para ponerla en su lugar de una vez por todas.

¶"Entiendo por favor discúlpame Tsubaki, me pase de la raya, aun que sigo pensando que Naruto no existe" Sona pedido unas sinceras disculpas a su reina.

¶En Tsubaki apareció una ligera sonrisa al escuchar las sincera disculpa de Sona, estaba bien con el echo de que Sona no creyera en Naruto-sama, Naruto-sama era demasiado increíble. "No yo me tengo que disculpar, no debí reaccionar así Sona-sama" Tsubaki le dio una reverencia a Sona y esta sonrío.

Tsubaki jamás había sido el centro de atención... Pero ahora mismo lo era, la gente en el cuarto le enviaba sonrisas hacia ella, era genuinamente sorprendente para ella, entonces volteo a ver a Naruto. 'Tal vez...' Ella podría llegar a conocerlo mejor, solo tal vez los dos se llevarían bien y después quien sabe, además este Naruto tenía su edad, cuando salieran de aquí tal vez y solo tal vez, los dos pudieran convivir, ella ya estaba interesada en el Fuin, si a Tsubaki del libro se sentía así por el, por que no ella... Pero entonces un par de enormes pechos le rebotaron en la cara a Tsubaki, solo para que otro par de enormes pechos ligeramente más pequeños que los primeros le volvieran a rebotar en la cara, Tsubaki trato de mirar otro lado, solo para ver el perfecto cuerpo de muñeca de la reina de los vampiros... Tsubaki se dio cuenta de que no tenía oportunidad de competir.

¶"Pero como explicas la barrera que rodea Lilith Sona, tu pilar se encarga del monitoreo y todos saben que fue Naruto quien la creo y le dio la tarea a los Sitris de cuidarla por el natural talento que tienen con magia de agua" Rias pregunto.

"¡Oh!" Exclamo Kushina. "¡No puede ser! Naruto sabe a tal degradó ese nivel de Fuin... Debo admitir que ni siquiera yo puedo hacer algo de ese nivel"

Todos se quedaron con la duda.

"A que te refieres Kushina-chan" preguntó Azazel.

"Jejeje, sigue leyendo y lo averiguaras"

¶En Lilith existe una barrera que rodea toda la ciudad, cuando alguien no deseado la cruza, los que monitorean la barrera inmediatamente alertan a un equipo especial y en poco tiempo el intruso tiene un platon de devils con al menos un súper devil liderandolos detrás de su trasero.

¶Sona y los demás en la habitación sabían muy bien de que barrera hablaban, ellos habían ido de escursion cuando estaban en la primaria para ver como de detectaban a los intrusos en Lilith, el padre de Sona le había dicho que era un gran honor el que su pilar fueran los cuidadores de Lilith.

¶Cuando Naruto trajo la idea de crear la barrera con Fuin y les demostró que de verdad funcionaba, todos en el parlamento estaban eufóricos por ponerla inmediatamente, pero Naruto les dijo que los que monitorearan la barrera tenían que tener un casi perfecto control sobre magia de agua, ya que la representación de la barrera tendría que tener una forma perfecta de un circulo y que además necesitaba ser de agua. Todos los pilares comenzaron a argumentar el por que su clan debería ser a los que se le dieran esta tarea, pues todos sabían que el pilar que controlará esta barrera básicamente controlaba quien entraba o salía de Lilith, eso era mucho poder. Al final se decidió que el pilar Sitri se encargaría, no solo los Sitri eran manipuladores de agua, si no que los miembros eran en extremo leales y no tenían ninguna intención de ganar poder, ocasionalmente los Sitris empleaban otros devils que no fueran Sitris, para demostrar que ellos no tenían ninguna intención de hacer mal uso de la barrera.

Azazel no podía continuar seguir leyendo. Que pueda existir tal cosa, que se pueda crear tal cosa, hacer una barrera de detección de ese nivel, podría hacer que todas las facciones incluso las no bíblicas se pudieran aflojar el cinturón mucho, se podrían re dirigir recursos y personal a otro lugar donde podrían necesitarse mas.

"Kushina-san, por pura curiosidad ¿tu sabes hacer esa barrera?" Falbium hablo seriamente, parecía estar alerta en este mismo momento, lo que hablaba de la seriedad de esta barrera.

Kushina se llevo su dedo a su labio y puso una expresión pensativa. "Hmmmm. Si, ¡sip! Necesitaría algo de tiempo tal vez un año o un poco mas, pero estoy segura de que lo podría hacer"

"¡Abuela eres increíble!" La pequeña Kounou salió corriendo hacia Kushina.

Yasaka intento detenerla pero no alcanzo a hacerlo, mucho para su sorpresa Kushina la tomo de las axilas y la comenzó a levantar y bajar mientras que las dos reían como si de verdad fueran familia. Yasaka entonces noto como cada líder de las diferentes facciones se comenzó a acercar mas a Kushina, además de que veían a Kushina y a Naruto como si fueran lobos encerrando a un par de venados rojo y dorado. Ella comenzó a hacer lo mismo, el Fuin era demasiado increíble como para dejarlo ir, tales defensas se podrían usar muy bien en Kyoto, ahora seria como atraer a Naruto y Kushina a su lado.

¶"Rias tu sabes como los pilares son en extremo secretivos con sus técnicas, estoy segura de que todo el parlamento sabe como se crea esa barrera, pero usaron a Naruto para darle un boost de moral a la sociedad" Sona contesto mientras levantaba sus anteojos.

Parecía que Sona no podría de dejar de escuchar que tan boba podría llegar hacer en este capítulo.

¶Rías y Tsubaki no creían lo mismo pero decidieron no comentar nada, mientras que a Akeno no le importaba de tras de cuantas barreras los insectos se escondían el insecto que creó la barrera seguía siendo eso, solo un insecto.

Akeno no lo mostraba pero estaba increíblemente avergonzada ahora mismo, eso de pensar que la gente era insectos era increíblemente personal.

¶Sona Sitri apretó los dientes, esto no iba bien, derecho todo iba de mal en peor. todo empezó cuando un grupo de ángeles caídos y un grupo de exorcistas desertores liderados por Kokabiel, un general de grigori, atacaron la academia de Kuoh para re construir la espada santa original excalibur, Rias y su dignidad se ofrecieron voluntarios para entrar y tratar de detenerlos, mientras que ella y su dignidad se quedaban para erigir una barrera para que la ciudad no fuera destruida en el fuego cruzado.

"Oh eso suena como a cuando Kokabiel asedio la escuela" Saji dijo.

¶Sona pudo ver como Kokabiel invocaba algunos cerberus, una bestia mitológica de con apariencia de perro pero con tres cabezas. Aunque Rias y su percate tuvieron algo de dificultad contra ellos pero eventualmente las bestias simplemente no eran suficientes para derrotar a Rias y su dignidad, luego se movieron para enfrentar a los exorcistas, otra vez tuvieron algo de dificultad para vencerlos pero eventualmente Kiba el caballero de Rias derrotó al Freed, todo iba bien hasta que Kokabiel se unió a la pelea.

¶Kokabiel un querubín de diez alas era simplemente demasiado poderoso para los jóvenes devils y las dos exorcistas de la iglesia, Kokabiel había estado jugando con ellos todo este tiempo. Kokabiel había revelado que dios estaba muerto, aunque eso era algo importante a Sona y la mayoría de los devils no les podía importar menos, ahora con algunos moralmente rotos y Kokabiel también reveló sus verdaderas intenciones. El iba tras ella y Rias, Sona solo podía mirar como Kokabiel estaba a punto de asesinar a Rias y su dignidad, para luego ir tras ella y su dignidad, de esa manera otra gran guerra estallaría sin lugar a dudas.

"Así es, es cuando Kokabiel ataco la escuela... Parasol muchas cosas desde entonces" Xenovia aun le dolía ese momento cuando escucho hablar de la muerte de dios, Irina pensaba lo mismo.

¶"Es una buena barrera, pero tiene una debilidad fatal"

¶Sona abrió los ojos como platos y rápidamente volteo para ver al dueño de esa voz. Ahí parado sosteniendo su ridículo sombrero con su única mano estaba un rubio de ojos azules, era indudablemente un devil, por que daba el aura demoniaca de tal.

"Naruto" susurro Kushina.

"Vamos Azazel-san apresúrate a leer, quiero saber como termino todo con Naruto allí" Rias exclamó.

¶"Quien demonios eres tu!" Sanji pregunto, ya tenían demasiados problemas así como estaban no necesitaban otro mas.

¶Tsubaki miro con cuidado al nuevo llegado, le hacia falta un brazo, eso quería decir que en algún momento lo perdió contra un oponente, lo que significaba que tenía experiencia en combate, Tsubaki le lanzó una mirada discreta a su rey que a la vez esta asintió. "De verdad? Y cual seria esa debilidad?" Este devil podía ser un potencial aliado contra Kokabiel y si resultaba ser enemigo, Kokabiel los iba a matar de todos modos.

¶El rubio alzo una ceja.

¶Derrepente toda la dignidad de Sona cayó al suelo inconscientes, excepto por Sona y Tsubaki que apenas podían mantener los ojos cerrados, sin el constante poder mágico suplementando la barrera, esta cayo,

¶"Ustedes están demasiado expuestos, por ejemplo si yo hubiera querido atacarlos a distancia, ustedes no hubieran podido hacer nada para detenerme" el rubio contesto mientras avanzaba hacia donde estaba Kokabiel. "No se preocupen solo los puse bajo una pequeña ilusión, se despertaran enseguida"

¶Magia de ilusiones era algo raro de ver, así que este devil al menos era un súper devil y definitivamente podía ayudarlos contra Kokabiel, Sona y toda su dignidad lo comenzaron a seguir de cerca.

"Bueno si lo ves de esa manera, si que era una debilidad fatal" dijo Saji.

"Siempre tenemos que estar alerta, hay enemigos adelante u detrás de nosotros" dijo Xenovia.

¶"Ahora muere Rias querida! Finalmente la gloriosa guerra podrá comenzar!" Kokabiel formo una lanza de luz y la arrojó hacia Rias, ella estaba demasiado malherida como para esquivar, Issei se puso frente a ella para recibir el impacto, pero era inútil la lanza solo los atravesaría a los dos.

Kushina solo podía pensar un poco mejor de Issei, alguien tenía que tenerlas de acero para ponerse en medio de un ataque que te podría matar.

¶Otra figura se puso delate de Rias y Issei, la lanza impactó contra su mano y el casualmente la rompió apretándola. Issei solo pudo mirar en shock como el autor de las mejores novelas del mundo apareció para salvarle la vida.

¶Naruto miro a Kokabiel a los ojos y Kokabiel hizo lo mismo apenas conteniendo su furia.

¶"Hmm, quien es este pokemon?" Naruto pregunto.

¶Aunque le situación no lo llamaba para nada, todos soltaron una risita por la broma , Kokabiel tenía una aparecía un tanto extraña.

"Así es, me pregunto que estaría pensando el anciano cuando creo a Kokabiel..." Susurro Azazel.

Los demás ángeles sólo podían pensar lo mismo, Kokabiel parecía más una extraña combinación de un Devil de antaño con un elfo, el gritaba malo para cualquiera que lo veía.

¶"Tu!" Kokabiel tomo una bocanada de aire para intentar tranquilizarse.

¶"Si, Kokabielmon? Jejeje da risa por que casi todos los digimones acaban con mon" otra vez todos comenzaron al intentar contener sus risas.

Los más jóvenes no pudieron evitar unas risas con la broma.

¶Mientras que Kokabiel seguía tomando bocanadas de aire, los demás veían al extraño recién llegado.

¶"Jiraya-sama!" Issei grito al ver a su héroe.

¶"Jiraya? Issei lo conoces? Quien es el?" Rias le pregunto a su peón.

¶"Claro que lo conozco el es el autor de los mejores libros del mundo!" Exclamo Issei apenas calmado de ver a el autor de las novelas icha icha otra vez.

Ahora Kushina estaba roja de ira, no solo su hijo se pone a escribir porno, también se pone el nombre de su sensei, cuando su hijo despertara iba a responder por mucho, Kushina ya estaba iracunda por lo de Kounou...

¶"Hola Issei, como has estado? Disfrutas tu nueva vida como devil?" Naruto le pregunto a su fan, sinceramente el estaba impresionado con el, no todos tienen el coraje como para morir por un amigo sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Issei se rasco la mejilla avergonzado por el comentario de Naruto, también varios le dieron palmaditas en la espalda.

¶"Jiraya? Te refieres a el autor de icha icha?" Akeno pregunto la verdad es que ella disfrutaba de esos libros, sobre todo de icha icha hard. Ella a veces tenía sueños de ella y cierto héroe de su juventud.

Otra vez Akeno estaba avergonzada, no lo demostraba pero estaba avergonzada, podía sentir las miradas juzgadoras de mucha gente, y que si le gusta el Bondage.

¶"El mismo" Naruto les dijo. "Tómenselo con calma, lo hicieron bien, pero desde ahora yo me encargare de el" Naruto le apunto a Kokabiel.

¶Ninguno tenía fuerzas como para argumentar y Asia estaba inconsciente en el suelo como para sanarlos.

¶"No te esperaba a ti, tal vez a Valí, pero a ti no?" Kokabiel respondió genuinamente impresionado.

"Hmm, la sola presencia de Naruto pudo alterar muchas cosas, sobre todo alguien tan poderoso e influyente como el" dijo CaoCao ganado se la aprobación de mucha gente, quien sabe que mas cambios trajo consigo Naruto, incluso influyó a personas muy poderosas en este mundo.

¶"Tu sabes que ellos no hubieran podido hacerlo, es hora de que te vallas a dormir Kokabiel" Naruto canalizo un poco de magia en un fuin de almacenamiento cerca del brazo, en un poof una espada corta apareció en la mano de Naruto (como la de que usa Hendrickson de nanatsu no taizai) esta espada corta había sido un regalo de Elmhilde, la espada corta estaba bendecida y echa por ella misma, la hoja usaba la sangre de Naruto para hacerse más filosa, además cada que cortaba y bebía sangre, seguía haciéndose mas filosa y la hoja estaba literalmente viva ya que aunque se perdiera, siempre iba a buscar la manera de regresar a Naruto.

Elmehilde no podía creerlo, a tal grado confiaba en Naruto que incluso le hizo un regalo, no cualquier regalo, le dio una parte de ella, un regalo hecho de su propia sangre que siempre iba a buscar regresar a el, eso significaba que-que-que. "Ah-ahhh" Elmehilde se desmayo...

Azazel se detuvo en ese momento para reírse.

Kushina por otro lado, creo un clon, mucho para sorpresa de todos, y fue por Elmehilde inmediatamente, cuando el clon la trajo hasta ella, Kushina acomodo junto con Naruto a Elmehilde en su regazo. "¡Que es tan gracioso!"

Azazel seguía riéndose. "Bujajajaja, lo que pasa es que, Buahahaha" Azazel no podía detenerse.

Kushina se dio cuenta de que Serafall se estaba mordiendo la uña, y Gabriel veía a Elmehilde con unos ojos que casi parecían al borde de la locura.

"Cuando un vampiro hace un regalo hecho de su propia sangre... Bueno como decir esto, cuando lo hacen, quiere decir que desean estar con esa persona para siempre, es casi como un anillo de bodas o un regalo de compromiso" finalmente fue Sona quien respondió.

Kushina parpadeo varias veces. "Oh" fue lo único que dijo.

Azazel continuo.

¶"No importa! Ahora mismo por fin te voy a asesinar!" Kokabiel desplegó sus diez alas negras y formo una espada echa de luz en su mano y con eso ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro.

¶"Qu-que diablos es esto!" Sanji pregunto, no había pasado ni un minuto de la pelea entre el autor de icha icha y Kokabiel.

¶"N-no se!" Los ojos de Tsubaki se movían frenéticamente de un lado a otro.

¶Issei tenía la boca abierta mientras veía como como los dos contendientes movían a velocidades increíbles sus brazos, haciendo que chispas volaran por el choque entre metal y luz, para desaparecer en un segundo y aparecer en otro lugar y repetir lo mismo.

¶"F-fuimos i-ingenuos! Ellos están a un nivel completamente diferente!" Rias grito histérica, mientras que los demás fruncían el ceño, Kokabiel había estado jugando con ellos desde el comienzo, el los pudo haber matado antes de que siquiera cayeran muertos.

¶"Cuantas fintas fueron ahí, cinco o diez?" Akeno comentó, por alguna razón esto le hacia recordar cierta escena de su infancia.

¶Todos miraban en shock como los dos solo aumentaban su velocidad, para solamente parecer luces, finalmente Kokabiel salió volando de un golpe, pero al mismo tiempo arrojaba su espada hacia el rubio, el rubio comenzó a hacer varios símbolos con su mano luego susurro, Katon Goukakyuu! (técnica de fuego, gran bola de fuego!) para luego escupir una bola de fuego de su boca, mucho para el shock de los testigos, otra vez el rubio hizo realizó varios símbolos con su mano, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y luego lo escupió hacia el suelo. "Futon Shinküha! (Técnica de viento ola del vacío!) un aire que era perfectamente visible impactó contra el suelo, dejando un cráter por donde se podía ver la ola de aire pasaba además de levantar mucho polvo.

¶Kokabiel sabia que no podía dejar que Naruto lo tocara, si Naruto tocaba el le pondría uno de eso malditos sellos suyos, así que esa magia de aire era obviamente una distracción para intentar acercarse, los entrenados ojos de Kokabiel nunca lo dejaron de seguir a pesar del todo el polvo, pero fue entonces que Kokabiel sintió que algo lo tocaba por la espada. 'Que tonto! No recordé sus clones!' Pelear contra Naruto era como pelear contra cientos. Kokabiel se sintió muy pesado, como si la gravedad se incrementará de repente y cayó al suelo si. Poder moverse.

¶Naruto salió de la nube de polvo con un sello en su mano. "Se acabó, pasaras el resto de tus días congelado Kokabiel" Naruto dijo en un tono serio.

¶Kokabiel apretó sus dientes, el no quería usar el poder de ese maldito dragón, pero no había otra opción. Un símbolo de una serpiente devorándose a si misma apareció en el pecho de Kokabiel y si se pudiera la piel de Kokabiel se volvió más morada aun p, además de que sus venas comenzaron a resaltar mas.

Todos estaban demasiado entrados imaginándose el combate como para decir nada.

¶Naruto abrió sus ojos como platos al sentir esa energía. "Bendición de Ophis" Naruto susurro, cuando lo hizo escupió un globo de sangre mientras que era mandado a volar de un golpe en el estomago por parte del ahora Kokabiel en lo que eran básicamente drogas.

¶Naruto sabia que no podría acabar con Kokabiel ahora que tenía el poder de Ophis a su disposición, no con su poder actual al menos, así que activo su verdadera forma, llamas color dorado y tattos comenzaron a cubrir su cuerpo y nueve monstruosas manos salieron de su espalda. Normalmente usar energía natural sería suficiente para acabar con Kokabiel, pero el dudaba que lo dejara estar quieto aunque sean diez segundos para reunir energía natural.

Todos voltearon a ver a Ophis algunos con miradas de odio en ellas, Ophis no le importo, por que iba, todos ellos excepto por Kushina y Naruto eran débiles insectos que no merecían la pena.

¶Naruto comenzó a formar un rasengan en su mano, para después agregar viento con una de las manos de su espalda y se formo un Rasenshiruken, pero luego uso otro de sus brazos para agregar fuego en el Rasenshiruken, el fuego pareció comprimir el Rasenshiruken, hasta que quedo solamente una bolita color blanco.

¶Naruto recuerda el día que intento agregar otro elemento al Rasenshiruken, casi se muere..

¶Naruto aventó la bolita blanca no hacia Kokabiel, si no hacia el cielo, la bolita blanca subió algunos metros hasta que se detuvo. Fue ahí que Naruto se dio cuenta de su error. 'Agregue demasiado fuego, Mierda!' Naruto salió corriendo, intentando alejarse de la destrucción que venia, de Naruto salieron varios brazos dorados que tomaron a todos excepto a Kokabiel y los alejaban rápidamente. Kokabiel se quedo ahí mirando la bolita blanca, tal vez pensando que sus nuevos poderes podrían resistir lo que fuera. Los demás al igual que Kokabiel no le quitaron los ojos a la bolita en el cielo, era casi hipnótico. Entonces el caos se desató.

¶La bolita blanca se transformó en una enorme bola de fuego que comenzó a destruir todo. Un mini sol era la mejor forma de describirlo, Kokabiel no tuvo tiempo de correr cuando todos sus cabellos desaparición, el no podía respirar, no podía hacer nada y finalmente cayo muerto calcinado, algunos segundos después de que viera literalmente un mini sol.

"Increíble, pudo agregar dos elementos en el rasengan... Mi marido por mas que lo intento no pudo hacerlo y el creo esa técnica"

Kushina sonaba genuinamente sorprendida, los demás también lo estaban, crear un mini sol con una simple técnica no era tarea fácil.

'Es por eso que el no es basura como todos ustedes' pensó Ophis.

¶La enorme bola de fuego se detuvo y se apago como si fuera una vela.

¶Naruto que ya había vuelto a su forma habitual, asomo su cabeza lentamente por detrás del edificio al que se habían ido a esconder del mini sol, muchas otras cabezas aparecieron junto a la suya, también intentado ver. Sus ojos casi se salen de su cabeza al ver la escena, todo se había trasformado de color negro y naranja, negro por que todo había sido quemado y naranja por que a un había llamas.

¶"C-creo que debo practicar aun mas!" Casi se muere otra vez usando su propia técnica. Naruto camino hacia el cadaver de Kokabiel, todos los demás lo seguían de cerca.

Nadie pudo evitar reírse un poco por la actitud del rubio, incluso a Ophis casi se le escapa una risita.

¶"Muchas gracias Jiraya, debo decir que nos salvaste" Rias hablo caminando a la derecha del rubio, un poquito alejada de el para mostrar respeto.

'¡Bien hecho Rias! Aun tengo una oportunidad' se dijo Rias mentalmente.

¶"Así es Jiraya llegaste justo a tiempo para salvarnos" Sona igual mostró sus agradecimientos mientras que caminaba a su izquierda, al mismo nivel que Rias.

'Apropiado para alguien de su status es bueno que muestre el debido que se merece' pensó Sona.

¶"Hmm no fue nada" Naruto se rasco su mejilla un poco avergonzado, luego le lanzó una mirada discreta a las dos "tu tienes un color de pelo bastante raro de ver" Naruto miraba a Rias, que esta bajo su mirada, agacho su cabeza con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. "De casualidad eres miembro del clan Gremory?"

¶"A-ah si! Rias Gremory, hija de Lord y Lady Gremory" Rias dio una pequeña reverencia presentándose a si misma.

¶"Wow! Y pensar que jitomate-jiji y coco-baachan tuvieron otra hija! Sirchzer esta bien? Sigue siendo un tonto verdad! Jajaja" Naruto río mientras recordaba las tonterías que el y Sirchzer hacían juntos.

Venelana y Zeoticus tenían sonrisas enormes al escuchar el apodo que Naruto les había dado.

¶Rias estaba sorprendida que el rubio frente a ella conociera a sus padres y hermano y los mencionara con apodos tan casualmente. "S-si mis padre están bien y mi oniisama sigue siendo un tonto jajaja"

¶Naruto luego volteo a ver a Sona y su pecho sintió una punzada al reconocerla como miembro del clan Sitri, ella lucia exactamente como Lady Sitri, eso solo podía significar una cosa.. "T-tu eres miembro del clan Sitri verdad?"

¶Sona solo asintió.

¶"Y-ya veo, lu-luces idéntica a tu abuela" Sona levantó una ceja, esta persona conoció a su abuela?

"Vaya.. Naruto conoce a mi madre, pero me pregunto si no dejo una impresión mala en mi yer- digo en Naruto" comento Lord Sitri, Lady Sitri asintió, la abuela de Sona era una mujer que odiaba a los Devils sin apellido, una mujer amargada que lucho por el bando conservador durante la guerra civil.

¶Naruto desenvolvió un rollo que traía con sigo y los puso cerca del cuerpo de Kokabiel, luego realizó varios símbolos con su mano y presionó el rollo con su pie el cuerpo de Kokabiel desapareció en un poof, Naruto procedió a envolver el rollo de nuevo y el rollo desapareció también en un poof.

¶Tsubaki vio el rollo con un montón de símbolos complejos y kanjis, solo podía pensar en una cosa.

¶Fuin.

¶Solo había una persona que existía que podía usar Fuin, por que esa persona era quien había inventado el arte y nunca le había enseñado a nadie mas Fuin. Naruto su héroe, el héroe de Tsubaki desde que ella tenía uso de razón estaba frente a ella. Tsubaki abrió y cerró la boca pero nada salió de ella.

'Debío haber sido toda un impresión en mi ver a mi héroe de toda la vida' Tsubaki solo podía imaginarse en esa situación.

¶Naruto arrugo las cejas cuando vio a la hermosa chica de largo pelo y lentes abrir y cerrar la boca, luego sus ojos se movieron hacia la Yamato Nadeshiko del grupo o mas bien sus ojos se movieron hacia los brazos de la Yamato Nadeshiko del grupo. "Oh" Naruto señaló a Akeno y esta solo levanto las cejas. "Tu eres a quien yo salve todos esos años atrás!"

¶Akeno parpadeo varias veces.

¶"Dime te gustaron los regalos que te di! Te di un Fuin de almacenamiento mágico y otro que te permite enmascarar tu aura!"

¶Akeno comenzó a parpadear más rápido, hasta que sintió una cálida mano en su cabeza, que la comenzó a acariciar con amor.

¶"Te has vuelto toda una belleza! Eres una de las mujeres mas bellas que yo allá visto! Recuerdas cuando usamos Gian (oscuridad falsa) para derrotar a tus perseguidores? Freímos a todos esos insectos! Jaja!"

¶El cerebro de Akeno se apago..

"Fufufufu, con que soy la mujer mas hermosa eh Naruto-kun~" Akeno de verdad se sintió alagada, eso era muy dulce de su parte. "Bueno tal vez no podamos conocer mejor" lo decía enserio.

"¿Akeno-san?" Issei se sentía genuinamente apartado en ese momento y al mismo tiempo Celoso.

Akeno podía sentir los celos de Issei, no pudo evitar sonreír. "Ara Issei, ¿quien dice que yo no puedo formar mi propio Harem como tu?"

"Eh" Issei estaba incrédulo.

"Si Issei, las mujeres también podemos tener harems, no solamente tu" comento Rias mirándolo severamente.

"Muy cierto" dijo Xenovia. "Además los hijos de Naruto también deben ser muy fuertes, tal vez mas que los tuyos, un harem suena como una buena idea"

"Yo también tengo muchos deseos de hablar con el" no había manera de que Ravel dejara pasar la oportunidad de convivir con alguien como Naruto, incluso su madre y su padre la estaban apresurando a hablar con el cuando despertara. "El clan Phoenix necesita una cabeza fuerte, yo también puedo tener un harem Issei"

"¡Yo quiero conocer a Naruto!" Grito Asia.

Ese fue el ultimo clavo en el ataúd de Issei, el jamás consideró que su harem podría tener su propio harem...

Azazel continuo después de una buena risa junto con los demás caídos.

¶Naruto volteo a ver a Rias. "Salúda a tu familia de mi parte, recuerda preguntarle a Sirchzer cuando pintamos el monumento a Asmodeus juntos o cuando teñimos toda la ropa interior de jitomate-jiji de color rosa!"

¶Rias puso una mano sobre su boca para cubrir una risita. "Me asegurare de preguntar por eso!"

Sirchzers sonrió al escuchar eso, tal vez el no vivió esas aventuras con Naruto cuando era un niño, pero quien decía que no podría hacerlo cuando despertara y viajará al inframundo.

¶"Jaja, eres bastante hermosa, te pareces mucho a tu madre y tu cabello realmente es hermoso!"

¶La cara de Rias se volvió un mar de llamas por los complementos del rubio.

Rias también se puso roja, ella siempre amaría a Issei, pero quien le prohíbe tener un harem para ella misma...

¶Finalmente Naruto volteo a ver a Sona. "Sabes y-yo estaba, no, estoy enamorado de tu madre"

Los Sitris estaban listos para escupir sus bebidas si tuvieran una al escuchar eso.

¶Sona abrió los ojos en puro shock.

¶"Serafall y yo solíamos a hacer todo juntos! Incluso dormíamos juntos!"

"Awww~ mi Naru-kun" Serafall le regreso la mirada a Kushina. "¡Mi Naruto!" Miro a Kushina otra vez. "Piensa que yo soy la madre de Sona"

Lord y Lady Sitri suspiraron aliviados al escuchar eso.

¶Ahora Sona arrugo sus ojos en confusión.

¶Naruto al ver la expresión de Sona se apresuró a aclarar las cosas "n-no te preocupes! No voy a tratar de separar tu familia ni nada! Es mas me voy a mantener lo más alejado posible de tu familia! De todos modos esqueleto-jiji y anteojos-baachan jamás dejarían a un devil de clase baja como yo casarse con tu madre! Además estoy seguro de que Serafall escogió a alguien increíble para tenerte a ti!"

¶'Ahh con que eso es lo que pasa' Este tonto frente a ella piensa que su madre es Serafall-neesama, Sona estaba apunto de aclararle la situación cuando Sanji la interrumpió.

¶"Oye! Quien demonios eres!"

¶'Que persona tan ruda!' "Hmm, Naruto!" Naruto les flasheo una sonrisa y luego desapareció en un poof.

"Que mal... Eso pudo haber sido una de las causas por las que el dejo el inframundo, tal vez lo trataron con racismo algunos líderes del clan, eso agregado a que el esta enamorado de Serafall hacen que Naruto haya querido dejar el inframundo para no obligarla a escoger entre el o su familia" dijo Falbium.

Kushina estaba hechando humo por que alguien haya sido así con su hijo.

Serafall se retorcía. '¡Es como una historia de amor prohibido! Pero fuera de eso le voy a arrancar la garganta a cualquiera que siquiera vea feo a mi Naruto... Y creo que tendré ayuda' Serafall veía los ojos llenos de locura e irá en los ojos de Gabriel.

¶Sona y Tsubaki corrían hacia la enorme mansión Sitri, corrían como nunca antes en su vida, finalmente vieron las puertas de la mansión Sitri, Sona las abrió de golpe casi arrancándolas con su fuerza.

¶Lady Sitri que casualmente caminaba por ahí, pego un saltito al escuchar las puertas abrirse de golpe, al girar vio a una muy agitada Sona y a su reina. "Sona, Tsubaki? Que pasa?" Las dos mujeres enfrente de ella eran muy parecidas a si misma, así que era raro verlas tan agitadas.

¶"Madre! Necesito ver a Serafall-neesama ahora!" Sona exclamó moviéndose hacia las escaleras.

'Claro, me di cuenta de quien era Naruto en realidad, aún así demasiado tarde supongo' pensó Sona.

¶"E-esta en el estudio junto con tu padre" Lady Sitri siguió a Sona y Tsubaki, queriendo saber que debía ser tan importante como para tener a las dos así.

¶Rápidamente llegaron a el estudio donde vieron a Serafall y a Lord Sitri hablando animadamente.

¶Serafall noto a su hermanita, salto de la silla donde estaba sentada y corrió hacia ella con toda la intención de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

¶"No! Serafall-neesama! Tienes que escucharme por favor! No hay tiempo!" Entre más tiempo que pasaba, mas tiempo Naruto se alejaría del inframundo y ahora mismo el tenía que regresar a su hogar no importa que.

¶Serafall se detuvo y puso un rostro serio, detrás de ella Lord Sitri también.

¶"Fuimos atacado por Kokabiel, quería iniciar otra guerra al asesinarnos a mi y a Rias" Sona comenzó.

¶Inmediatamente el cuarto se sintió frío y al mismo tiempo húmedo, Lord y Lady Sitri estaban mas que enojados, Serafall estaba todavía más enojada, ella no se volvería a perder a nadie.

¶"Esto es el colmo! Tengo que contactar a Lord Gremory inmediatamente, hay que tomar cartas en el asusto!" Lord Sitri rugió mientras activaba un circulo mágico.

¶Serafall hizo lo mismo solo que ella iba a llamar a una reunión de maous para saber que acción tomarían.

¶Ninguno tiempo de acabar lo que habían empezado.

¶"Basta!" Sona grito, los dos se detuvieron inmediatamente. "Pónganse a pensar como es que yo y Rias seguimos vivas"

¶Eso era un buen punto, como es que las dos seguían vivas, Kokabiel era alguien muy fuerte, Lady Sitri lo había enfrentado en combate y casi no sale viva para contarlo.

¶"F-fuimos salvados por Naruto-sama!"

¶'El único ruido que se escucho fue el de un vaso cayendo y rompiéndose, una sirviente que los había escuchado y había tirado el vaso que llevaba en la mano los volteo a ver en shock.

¶Serafall no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro.

¶"Escúchame bien Sona" Lord Sitri hablo en una voz peligrosamente baja, que le envió escalofríos a Sona. "Necesito saber que lo que estas diciendo sea la pura verdad"

¶"N-no miento!" Sona se defendió. "Al principio no lo reconocimos pero Naruto-sama, uso clones en su combate contra Kokabiel, luego lo termino con alguna variedad del Rasengan y finalmente uso Fuin para guardar el cuerpo de Kokabiel en un rollo con muchos símbolos que no pude entender!"

¶Eso fue todo no había nada mas que entender ese era Naruto.

¶"Es verdad!" Todos voltearon a ver a Tsubaki, que tenía lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. "Era el! Cabello rubio, ojos azules y lo más reconocible fue que podía usar Fuin, que otra persona puede usar Fuin mas que Naruto-sama" Tsubaki estaba sollozando ruidosamente. "Y-y-y-yo me porte tan grosera frente a el! Estoy segura que jamás me volverá a dirigir la palabra!" Las palabras 'de verdad y cual seria esa debilidad' se repetían en su cabeza sin parar "yo dude de el! Como pude ofenderlo así!" Tsubaki se desmayo del shock.

Una de las razones por la cual Sona había escogido a Tsubaki como si Reyna era por que ella era bastante dedicada y disciplinada, cuando de verdad ella quería algo o ponía todo su ser en algo ella no descansaría hasta conseguirlo incluso si al final cayera muerta.

¶Sona ignoro por ahora a Tsubaki. "Mama, papa escuchen tenemos que traerlo de regreso!"

¶"Por supuesto que tenemos que! Ese niño a estado demasiado tiempo afuera de su hogar! Además de que es top prioridad traerlo de regreso!" Lord Sitri exclamo jovial esta vez no se iba a escapar.

¶"No papa, no entiendes! Solo le queda un brazo! En algún momento alguien o algo le arranco el brazo izquierdo, es manco papa!"

"Otra vez con lo de su brazo... Cuando averigüe quien fue..." Kushina dijo enojada.

Metatron dio severos pasos hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo se debatía si decirle a Kushina o no, tal vez si era sincera su castigo se reduciría.

¶Lord y Lady Sitris abrieron sus ojos en shock, mientras que los dos pensaban al mismo tiempo 'Venelana se va a desmallar!'

¶Serafall estaba temblando de miedo, mientras que lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

¶Sona dirigió la mirada a su hermana y la tomo por los hombros mientras la veía directo a los ojos. "Esa no es la única razón! El piensa que yo soy tu hija Serafall-neesama!"

¶Serafall se las arregló para levantar una ceja.

¶"Sus exactas palabras fueron. "Sabes yo amaba, no, yo amo a tu mama!"

¶El mundo de Serafall se hizo pedazos en ese momento, todo este tiempo y Naruto se sentía igual que ella se sentía por el. 'Espera'

¶Sona continuo "entiendes! el piensa que estas casada y que me tuviste a mi, me dijo que no me preocupara, que se iba a mantener alejado de nosotros! Me dijo que aunque tu y el se sintieran igual, Lord y Lady Sitri se opondrían por que el es un devil de clase baja!"

¶Lady Sitri se llevo ambas manos a la boca. "E-ese idiota! Siempre saltando a conclusiones! Amor! Tenemos que encontrarlo! Ha estado pensando eso por trescientos años! Rápido contacta a Lord Gremory!"

¶Lord Sitri comenzó a hacer llamadas para avisar a todos de la situación. Tenía que hacerlo rápido, cada segundo que pasaba Naruto se alejaba mas.

¶Sona hizo algo que jamás pensaría hacer y eso fue darle el mas fuerte abrazo que pudo a su hermana mayor. "No te preocupes Serafall-oneesama, lo vamos a encontrar y por fin ustedes dos se reunieran"

¶Serafall se quedo allí, siendo confortada por su Hermana menor, mientras lloraba como nunca antes. "Quiero a mi Naru-tan de regreso, lo quiero lo quiero lo quiero lo quiero"

¶Desconocido para Serafall, su deseo se haría realidad muy pronto...

Kushina estaba empezando a ver a Serafall en una nueva luz, parecía que de verdad se preocupaba por su hijo.

"¡Eso fue increíble! Yo quiero leer el siguiente capítulo" Issei se camino hasta el Azazel para tomar el libro. Pero se congelo en su lugar, así como todos los demás cuando escucho una voz rasposa y dolorida.

"¿Mama...?"

Las cabezas de todos se saldrían de su lugar por lo rápido que voltearon a ver a Naruto que parecía ya haber despertado.

XXXX

Si llegaste hasta aquí y todavía no te vas tengo que decirte que Asamiya Athena adoptó la historia, lo que es muy bueno por que ella escribe, describe y redacta mucho mejor que yo, deberías buscar su fic que ya se ve bastante bueno esta bajo el nombre de "Sun of ten tails rebirth" te recomiendo que vallas y leas lo que promete ser un mucho mejor fic que el sol de diez colas, sus otros trabajos también son muy buenos, además incluso me dejo hacer un leyendo de su fic mas adelante.

No se preocupen no voy a abandonar este fic voy incluso a agregar mas locura y diversión mas adelante

Eso es todo locos y locas.

Me despido.


End file.
